Annabel Lee Cries With A Smile On Her Face
by LilyFlutterFae
Summary: In his darkest hours, Severus Snape finds himself gravitating to a silent girl who's always been at his side. But who is this mysterious and cheerful girl? Is she a loon or just hiding something? Snape/OC
1. Annabelle Emaciare

**Severus's Point of View**

"Come on Severus." My mother ushered me along with the current of people towards the train. I looked over at her and as she gave a short smile and I nodded. We walked straight through the middle of Platforms 9 and 10, and we stopped right in front of my train. "Have a good year sweetie. I'm sure your father would say the same thing," she said bending over and giving me a hug. I grimaced as I hugged back sluggishly.

"Yeah right." She pulled away and looked like she was thinking and then she sighed.

"Well, I guess you're right," she mumbled and gave a short smile, distracting me while she pulled her coat that had slipped to reveal a light purple mark back up on her shoulder. Then she giggled kissing my forehead, which I wiped quickly as the Gryffindor crew walked past and snickered. "Have a good year." I nodded quickly stepping onto the train. My black hair acted as a curtain as I rushed into the nearest open compartment and slammed it shut. The corner of my lip curled up slightly as I leaned into my seat.

Another school year meant no more home life until summer.

I pulled out my potions book and started reading through it, making small corrections and comments with my quill.

**_Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform their physical attributes temporarily into another's. Ingredients include:_**

1. 12 Lacewing flies  
2. 1 oz. crude Antimony  
3. 4 Leeches  
4. 16 scruples of Fluxweed  
5. 3 drams of Sal Ammoniac (crystallized ammonia, made liquid)  
6. Knotgrass  
7. 1 pinch of powdered horn of a bicorn (lunar extracted)  
8. Shredded skin of boomslang  
9. Filings and rasplings of Salpeter, Mercury and Mars.  
10. Extract of The-Transfigured-Being-To-Be (DNA)

The fluxweed and horn must be selected picked at full moon, and the Lacewing flies stewed for-

The door to the compartment opened and my eyes flew up. There stood a girl half-way hiding behind the doorway. She had light blonde hair that frayed out messily, especially at her bangs. Most of her hair was hid behind them. She didn't move, so I frowned lightly.

"Can I help you?" I asked my patience thin. She jumped visibly and stepped forward a little ringing her wrists. I noticed her arms and legs were an odd combination: pale, thin, and long. She fiddled for a while before looking at me with her eyes, turned to the empty side of the compartment, then back at me. I turned pink for not getting it earlier, though it wasn't noticeable. "Um, you can sit if you want," I grumbled lowering my head to my text again. I sneaked a peek to see her smile gratefully and sit down in her seat skittishly. She sat down with her things and gazed out the window smiling a bit.

_I wonder if she can even talk_. She pulled out a book like I had and put her nose in it. My eyes glanced over the cover until I'd memorized. It was a book of poems by some poet/story writer by the name of Edgar Allen Poe. I read the first few lines.

**_The skies they were ashen and sober;  
The leaves they were crisped and sere -  
The leaves they were withering and sere;  
It was night in the lonesome October  
Of my most immemorial year:  
It was hard by the dim lake of Auber,  
In the misty mid region of Weir -  
It was down by the dank tarn of Auber,  
In the ghoul-haunted woodland of Weir._**

For a muggle he wasn't so bad a writer. The girl looked up from her book startled, because apparently I had leaned in so close to read her book that my hair had fell against her cheek. I stumbled back and stared at a scratch in the arm rest. Her smile lifted up again as she went back to reading. Why wasn't she calling me names or making fun of my greasy hair. I sat up and shifted a little in my seat so I would look more casual, which didn't work so well I might add.

I cleared my throat a little and her gray eyes peeked through her bangs. My face flushed with color again. "Uh, my name's Severus by the way." She blinked a few times before registering what I said and her smile dropped, jumping a little. She must have been thinking I implied she was rude for not introducing herself yet, or speaking for that matter. She bobbed her head up and down, from her lap to my face a couple times, and each time she faced me she smiled, but each time she lowered her head she looked nervous.

I had to admit, it was more than slightly amusing. She kept on doing it though, so I snapped a little.

"Are you going to tell me yours or what?" Yeah way to go Severus, confirm her suspicions of you being a weirdo _and_ call her rude. When I got the courage to look at her, despite flinching she smiled lightly.

"A...Annabelle," she said cutely, tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. I felt the corner of my lips twitch up slightly, but only slightly before I went back to a blank slate. We stayed silent for the rest of the time until the train ride ended. I grabbed my trunk and owl and walked out while Annabelle pushed her things out the door. The giant that escorted me and the other first years across the lake last year now watched for the new batch, which Annabelle joined.

"Hey, Snape!" I turned and saw Regulus Black waving me over from a carriage. "Come on." I made my way over and got in.

"Hello, Snape," Lucius Malfoy said calmly while his girlfriend next to him gave a nod. I met Lucius and his girlfriend Narcissa Black last year, along her cousin Regulus Black. Really they were the only friends I had besides Lily, and she was too busy with Gryffindor most the time. Once we got inside we made our way over to our table in the Great Hall. That's when Regulus struck up conversation; telling me about his summer, and how he spent most of it annoying his blood traitor brother Sirius.

"I swear he wouldn't shut the hell up about being in 'The-Oh-So-Grand-House-Of-Gryffindor'," he rolled his eyes spitting out the phrase. But his grimace turned into a firm smile. "Mother fixed him real quick though." I watched him laughed until I was bored and turned my head over my shoulder. The first years were piling in, and Annabelle was staring so at the ceiling in such a daze, she nearly tripped over. A soft smile playing across her lips though. I wanted to look away quickly, feeling my skin give a small shiver, but couldn't.

"Checking out the new first years Severus?" Narcissa laughed and I rolled my eyes finally ripping myself away from her. She noticed and grinned looking over my shoulder. "Merlin's Beard, look at the blonde one! She looks like a skeleton," she accidentally shouted, I groaned as half the other students looked over, including Annabelle who's face had turned a new shade of white knowing they were talking about her. Then as she spotted us, she turned bright red looking down at her shoes. I felt a twinge of pity for her.

"Why do you keep staring at her, you have a crush on her or something?" Regulus asked smirking.

"No," I hissed quietly before getting calm again. "I just met her on the train is all." Lucius laughed again.

"So you _do_ like her. What's her name?" he asked and I sighed.

"None of your business," I snapped. Narcissa rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Oh our little Snape is in love. Watch out, don't let her steal your heart, who knows where she's been," she chanted and the others laughed in chorus. Before I could snap back, to deny it of course, Professor McGonagall stepped in front of the first years.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." The first years all went rigid and Narcissa snickered.

"Beth Carlson!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Matt Smithsonian!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Kyle Richards!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Lacy Hackstead!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bloody gits," I heard Regulus mutter. We all agreed and spent the rest of our time insulting Gryffindor students.

"Annabelle Emaciare!"

Narcissa giggled as I moved my black hair out of the way to see Annabelle step up onto the stool. She pushed her knees together and clicked her heels together nervously. The whole room had gone quiet; other students had caught notice of the slightly strange looking girl too.

"Hm, a great mind, great indeed. Intelligent, mature beyond your years, willing to stick up for anyone close to you. Your life is nothing to brag of, but your optimist. How nice." At this pause she had turned a light pink and I smirked. "But oh where to put you... You're witty like a Ravenclaw, sweet as a Hufflepuff, and more bound for great things than any Gryffindor and Slytherin combined..."

Annabelle was whispering something to the hat, who whispered back instead of his normal shouting. We all leaned in to hear.

"Strange... you want that... doesn't seem... not ounce of their..."

A few moments later and he cleared his throat.

"Honestly? Fine then you'll be in... SLYTHERIN!" he shouted and our table cheered like we did for all the other Slytherin. Annabelle smiled again before popping off the stool and sitting at the front of the table with us and the prefects.

"Hi. I'm Narcissa Black, fourth year. And this is Lucius Malfoy, same year as me," she said leaning over to the blonde. She nodded meekly and smile. Then Regulus looked at her and grinned mischievously.

"Name's Regulus Black." When Annabelle looked a little confused looking at Narcissa then him he shrugged. "We're cousins. Anyways I'm a second year, same as Severus but you two have already met," he chuckled and Annabelle and I each blushed.

"Regulus!"

"Greetings all first years and students who have been here before, I am glad to welcome you all," Dumbledore interrupted me glancing at me with his shiny blue eyes. "Now that you all are sorted, before the feast I would like to go over the rules. No students are allowed in the Forbidden Forest, all..." I forgot about my anger and sighed, beginning to zone out and pulled out a book putting it on my lap under the table.

"Would you just look at those idiots!" I looked up to see Regulus glaring at the Marauders across the hall.

"And you have to deal with them most don't you?" Lucius asked casting his eyes over at me. I bit the inside of my cheek and snarled lightly. He smirked at my answer though. Those idiots, all they were were arrogant bullies.

_Twits._

"You agree, right Annabelle?" Narcissa asked still sneering, but no one answered. "Annabelle?" Annabelle was so engrossed in her book she didn't look up till much later. Quickly she put her head down when she saw us staring. Lucius grinned at this.

"Ok first lesson as Slytherin, learn to hate all Gryffindor. Just look at the group over there. Just a bunch of blood traitors, freaks, and mudbloods." Immediately Annabelle sat up a little bit more and pushed her bangs up so they wouldn't cover her eyes. I found myself almost getting lost in them before stopping myself. Her gaze softened a little and she smiled lightly. None of the others noticed, so Regulus spoke up.

"Sick, right?" I saw Annabelle turned to us and then nod hesitantly. He frowned light at this. "You really don't talk much do you?" he asked slightly disturbed and she smiled nodding.

"Well let the feast begin!" Dumbledore finished and mounds of food appeared on our golden plates. The room erupted in cheers and everyone began to eat. I grimaced at some of the others eating, disgusting. I turned to Annabelle who was staring at all the food, her gray eyes completely wide and looking at the splendors. I smirked a little and reached over grabbing a biscuit.

"You might want to clean the drool from your chin," I muttered taking a bite and she rubbed her chin quickly before she picked up a small piece of chicken and looked it over before biting into it carefully. Then she smiled.

I never knew a smile could look so nice. It was the biggest smile I'd seen her have all day. Her teeth were straight and white, perfectly in line no matter how you looked at it, and her pink lips didn't get too thin as they formed a grin. An odd sensation hit my stomach as I snapped out of my dream like state.

_I can't possibly like her, can I?_

I stopped and looked at Annabelle again, who seemed to be in her own little heaven while she ate excitedly, and scowled lightly. I had had one crush on Lily, and we all knew how that had turned out. With a sigh I took a gracious sip of my water.

_I hate it when Narcissa's right._


	2. Annie Anorexic

**Annabelle's Point of View**

_It's been three months since I've arrived here at Hogwarts, now it's the middle of November. Classes are going well, even though I'm a first year I've been moved up to second year because Headmaster Dumbledore helped me over the summer. Well, it's not all thanks to him; Severus has been helping me out sometimes too. The students... Well the students aren't all that nice, but it's nothing I can't get through. I really like it here. I can't imagine what it's going to be like when summer comes._

I finished up my entry and closed my gray diary. Narcissa, who I had put in the same dormitory with, rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. I glanced over and hid my diary in my pillow sheet.

"Morning," she yawned as she stood up and walked around the room, letting the cool air hit her skin. I blushed notably and cover my eyes quickly. It was one of the few things that were inconveniences of having Narcissa as a roommate; she never wore anything but her 'under-clothes' when she slept. I waited until I heard the ruffle of clothes and knew it was alright to look around. "How do you live with being up so early?" she mumbled as she finished buttoning up her blouse. I picked up a pile of clothes and put it on my lap as I waited for her to leave. "You know you could just change in front of me," she sighed and I turned red lowering my head.

_There is no way I'd ever change in front of you._ I thought. Now it wasn't in a mean way, it was just that, well, I let anyone see much of my skin, no matter what. Narcissa sighed before rolling her long sleeves up to her elbows and slipping her robe on pushed up her stockings.

"I'll see you at the table," she said going out. I quickly I took off my pajama shirt and pants that hung on me loosely and starting putting on my clothes. I pulled up my skirt so it was tight to my hips and put on my shirt. I picked up the wooden brush on my counter and went to the mirror. I brushed my hair carefully, making sure it didn't fray out like an afro. It actually turned into just wavy hair that looked only a little frizzy, just right. I couldn't help but stare at myself for a moment, sure I was kind of tall for my age, but because of that I looked all the more thin. My legs were like took picks, my arms were like twigs, and don't even get my started on my stomach.

It gave the students all the more reason to tease me.

I wanted to do was crawl onto the bed and mope for the rest of the day, but got out of my pity mode and pulled my robe over my body, my Slytherin badge proudly worn on my left side. I almost forgot my books as I rushed out the door and up to the hallways. As I walked with my head down I passed by a group of Hufflepuff girls who snickered as I rushed by. I gave them a short smile and a wave, but they just giggled and one of the grabbed the others arm and sneered at me.

"Annie Anorexic!" she laughed and the others joined in as they walked away. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the nice little nickname people have come up for me. Not that it needs to be said, but I wasn't exactly head over heals for it. I cast my eyes downward and walked faster.

_Don't let them get to you._ When I entered the Grand Hall I sat in between Severus and Regulus. Narcissa was happily hanging onto Lucius's arm while Regulus seemed engaged in a conversation with them. I turned to Severus, who was staring at his book on his lap (he usually did that at meals).

"Morning Annabelle," Lucius said and I nodded making and 'Mm-hm' with my mouth closed. I put two pieces of bacon on my plate and got a glass of milk. "So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" he asked taking a bite of a muffin. Today was Friday, which meant everyone was making plans to hang out for the weekend. Regulus shrugged.

"I'm going to the library with Lauren," he said taking a drink of pumpkin juice. Narcissa began giggling madly and Lucius high-fived Regulus. I tilted my head and turned to Severus and tugged his sleeve. He looked up from his book and sighed.

"It means nothing," he groaned and gave the others a look. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Fine, that's nice that you going to the _library_," he made a point to stress the last word, "with Lauren. What are you two doing this weekend?" The question was directed towards Severus and me.

"No where," he muttered and I looked down and played with my robes sleeve smiling. He wouldn't say it out loud but Fridays both of us went to Black Lake. We weren't best mates, in fact we didn't really talk much, but I still looked up to him so much that he didn't mind letting me tag along behind him. I took a bite of my bacon and smiled chewing it slowly. The same girls from earlier walked by me.

"Watch out Annie, you might just get fat eating like that," the girls laughed and my face flushed with color at hr sarcasm. Narcissa nearly shattered her glass of water she was clasping it so hard, her knuckles were white.

"Oh shut up and got get your teeth fixed Charlotte," she hissed cocking her head to the side. The brunette, Charlotte, frowned in confusion letting a line form between her brows.

"Get your eyes checked, Black, my teeth are perfectly fine. Dazzling in fact," she said flashing a smile. It was true; she really did have nice teeth (probably due to the fact that her family was rich as could be).

"Not anymore you don't," Lucius smirked and lifted his wand. "_Densaugeo_." He flicked his want and instantly Charlotte's laughter became a shriek as her teeth began growing at an alarming rate. The Slytherin table erupted in laughter as the two girls ran off crying. Narcissa grinned.

"Nice one," she giggled and leaned over kissing Lucius. Quickly I forced my head down while I blushed, it was embarrassing sitting right there.

"Class starts soon," Severus said suddenly, clearly as disturbed by the scene as I was, and stood up. When he got about two steps away he mumbled without turning to me, "Come on Annabelle." I shut my book and scooted out of my seat. As I passed the formerly snogging couple, I locked eyes with them and mouthed a 'Thank you' before walking off to be on the heals of Severus.

We both walked in silence to the potions class, it was our first class of the day. Even though it was really my first year, Professor Dumbledore had aloud me to become a second year since I had studied extra over the summer and got a tutor (Severus). Most of our classes we had together, so I only had to deal with bullies alone a few times during the school day. Unfortunately for Severus, boys didn't mind bullying each other in front of a girl.

"Hey Snivellus," James Potter called from behind us. I saw Severus flinch as I glanced out at him from the corner of my eyes. His eyes were squinted and his mouth firm, his pace seemed to quicken too.

"Snivellus!" This time it was Sirius Black, Regulus's brother. The two caught up and grabbed Severus forearm. "Don't you know it's not polite to ignore people," he sneered and Severus jerked his arm back. I backed up a little as Severus turned and glared at the pair.

"Saw you and your mommy's goodbye kiss," James said laughing and leaned over to Sirius, gripping onto his robes while Sirius air kissed his forehead. After that they broke out in a fit of laughter. Severus finally whipped out his wand and pointed it at James. James and Sirius's laughter stopped abruptly as they copied him, standing him off. I felt my body as cold as I stared at them.

_Not again._ I though desperately as I walked close to Severus pulling on his elbow sleeve. He only shifted his eyes over to me as I tugged at it again motioning my head towards class. I didn't want another fight breaking out. He grimaced as Sirius nudged James.

"Look, Annie over here is trying to get her boyfriend out of a fight," he sneered.

_WHAT? Merciful Merlin, get me out of here!_ I had turned a pink color as Severus snarled. I pulled on his sleeve again begging with my eyes and gave him a smile. He seemed to be thinking for a while but huffed and put his wand down grabbing my sleeve, pulling me down the hall.

We sat down in our seats near the front once we entered the dungeon. My face was still red with embarrassment so I kept my eyes on my poetry book. Severus was equally mortified, reading his potions book. Slytherin and Gryffindor students filed into the classroom. Some of them being: Regulus, Evan Rosier, Kyle Richards, James, Sirius, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. Professor Slughorn strolled in, jovial as ever, and flashed a smile.

"Hello class. Today I want you to make a simple hiccuping solution. Just raise your hand when your potion is finished. Work with your partners I assigned at the beginning of the year," he said writing the ingredients down on the board in a sloppy cursive handwriting. Severus and I glanced at each other and he shrugged getting the cauldron ready. I picked up the scurvy-grass and did as it said in Severus's potion book.

_Alright, first I take each petal off one-by-one and throw it into the cauldron before adding the stems as well._ I pinched off each white petal and then added the stems. Severus picked up the three-fifths lovage that he had ground up and poured it into the cauldron in the form of a circle. Instantly the color of the solution turned from green to purple.

_Alright, now all I need to do is add two-ninths jellyfish tentacles with the stingers intact._ I went to place the creature in the potion but before I could Severus snatched my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked quietly and I turned pale shrinking back. I opened my mouth before snapping it shut. I shook my head. Severus sighed and let go of my wrist to stir the incomplete potion. "Only add that once I've stirred it three times," he said calming down and I nodded. One, two, three times the stick went around in the cauldron before the jellyfish flopped their way into the potion. Luckily the cauldron began to bubble and turned orange. Severus gave a satisfied, slightly awkward smile raising his hand. Our portly Potions Master got up from his chair with some difficulty and shuffled over to us, inspecting our brewed potion in the cauldron. Like lightning his face broke out in a grin as he gave a chuckle.

"Well done Mister Snape, Miss Emaciare! Well done!" he cheered slapping us on the back. We both fell forward slightly with the hit and his deep laughter subsided. "That's an O for today. Alright now, clean up while I score everyone else's." he said bouncing off somewhere else. I picked up the bowls that had contained the ingredients and went over to the sink on the wall. I rolled my sleeves up tightly so I wouldn't get them wet in the water.

"Annabelle," Severus started and paused so I could turn to him. He was putting away the extra scurvy-grass. "Why were they calling you Annie?" I turned to him a little too quickly; accidentally let the bowl slip from my hand, shattering instantly. Eyes flew to me and I blushed kneeling down.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly went to grab a piece of the broken ceramic, but Severus took out his wand and waved it.

"_Reparo_," he muttered and the bowl pieced itself together. I picked it up all twitchy and set it away into the cupboard before getting back to my chair putting things in my small bag. The bell rung as Professor Slughorn tried to shout the homework assignment before students ran out. Severus gave me an odd look but I quickly smiled waving as I rushed out the door.

**Severus's Point of View**

Annabelle had practically bolted out of class. I picked up my things and walked out into the hall where I heard some chanting. Curiosity got the better of me and I peered across the corner, a crowd had formed in a circle and was cheering. I snuck up and went through the crowd until I got to the front. Most people got out of my way as I finally saw what was going on.

"Annie Anorexic! Annie Anorexic! Annie Anorexic! Annie Anorexic! Annie Anorexic!" The mob chanted and Annabelle was standing in the middle holding her bag to her chest. Her face was pale and her eyes were covered by her fluffy bangs.

"What's the matter Annie, too light headed from not eating to make a comeback?" a girl stepped forward pushing her shoulder. The girl, Beth, was Charlotte's friend. Annabelle stumbled slightly and lifted her head to smile at Beth. "You know everyone thinks you're a bloody freak right? Being a second year when you should be a first, hanging out with that slime ball Slytherin and his mates, practically looking like a walking skeleton. Freak," she spat and Annabelle winced.

_Why isn't she doing anything?_ I thought enraged, but I couldn't move. She looked so… pathetic almost. She was smiling for gosh sakes, with all these people ganging up on her. She can't seriously care less about what's going on, can she? A boy came and stood next to Beth.

"Say something, Annie," he sneered and laughed. "_Levicorpus!_" I froze when Annabelle went flying upside-down into the air and her bag went onto the floor. Thankfully her hands gripped the side of her skirt before it went up. Everyone started laughing and her robes went over her head, letting her shirt slip slightly to reveal part of her stomach. Again people started cheering so I could not hear Annabelle.

"Annie Anorexic! Annie Anorexic! Annie Anorexic! Annie Anorexic! Annie Anorexic! Annie Anorexic!" I felt an anger rise up in the middle of my chest as I glared at the boy and finally lifted my wand and pointed it at the boy hexing Annabelle.

"_Stupefy_," I hissed as the boy looked up and was thrown back into the crowd, knocking a good portion of people over. Once the boy was hit with my spell, Annabelle dropped to the floor, with a thud. The group quickly disbanded at the sudden outburst, thinking a professor had done it, and bolted. Annabelle was left sprawled on the stone floor and slowly sat up so she was kneeling. I went over and helped pick up her things that had fallen from her bag: a small container of a yellow substance, a few torn up notebooks, and two books. She tried not to but she gave out a small whimper as she stood and reached out for the bag. "Are you alright?" She nodded but fell over forward.

**A Few Hours Later  
Annabelle's Point of View**

"Can't we see her yet?"

"No Miss Black, she's still asleep. You'll have to wait until she's awake so I can give her some medicine."

"The why did Snape get to?"

My eyes blinked until they opened completely, but then I shut them because of a needle like pain in my head.

"Ow," I mumbled and put a hand to my head.

_Eep! Don't talk in public!_ I thought covering my mouth.

"Annabelle!" Narcissa screeched coming over and giving me a hug. When she pulled back she scowled. "Don't you do that again, got it?" she shouted and I flinched back looking around. I was in the Hospital Wing, in one of the beds, with Madame Pomfrey, Regulus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus around me. I squeaked and pulled the covers over my head.

"Do you remember how you got here?" I heard Miss Pomfrey ask. I lied and shook my head. "Mister Snape said you passed out in the hall while going to class, he helped you here." I blinked under the stuffy blankets and slowly let the blanket fall to my nose. Severus was staring out at the corner bored and I smiled a little.

_He kept it a secret for me?_ I thought replaying the little scrap I had been in.

"I recommend you stay in bed for now, all the classes are over. You three have to leave now," she said ushering the three out.

"See you in the dormitory, Lucius is going to walk me to the common room," Narcissa said waving and Lucius nodded leaving. I turned my attention to Severus who gave me a long stare before turning to the door and leaving. It felt like a pang hit my chest as he walked out without saying anything, but I sucked it up.

"Now Miss Emaciare," Miss Pomfrey stated, "I would like to talk to you about something serious." I nodded and gripped the blanket on my lap. She scooted over and sat next to me.

**Severus's Point of View**

I leaned against the wall outside the Hospital Wing. I was still deciding if I should tell someone about what's happening to Annabelle or not. You don't bully a girl, especially one who has been nothing but nice to you. I shook my head a little.

_She can take care of herself._ I reasoned and sighed. Life was too complicated. The door creaked open and Annabelle came out brushing off her skirt. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw me.

"I didn't want to walk with those two up to the common room. Who knows what they would be doing," I mumbled and she stared at me, but it wasn't in a rude way, just, I don't know, pensive. "We should go before a teacher catches us out so late," I finally said and she smiled nodding, walking in step with me. We walked quietly to the stairs leading down through the stone wall in the dungeon.

"Thank you." I looked to my right and Annabelle was staring at the floor. "F... For not telling, thank you," she whispered, a red color blooming on her cheeks. I felt my chest tighten and I shrugged.

"So that why they call you Annie?" I asked calmly and she nodded a little. "Why do you put up with it?" I asked pushing my hands deeper and deeper into my robe pockets. Annabelle looked in thought for a while.

"I don't know," she whispered, her eyes were glistening, and she bit her lip. She was so sad, but then she noticed what she was doing and turned to me smiling. "B-But thanks for hexing that boy," she said with a happy ring and I felt myself smile ever so slightly. She was talking, and a lot compared to usual.

_She must be really grateful._ Annabelle was smiling and staring forward, but I could see her face was still pink.

"Hm, no problem," I mumbled smirking and opened the door to the common room. Lucius and Narcissa were sharing a sloppy, and disturbing, kiss (if you could call it that). My previous smile contorted as I held back a gag. Annabelle behind me had turned a bright red and lowered her head immediately. I coughed twice and they separated.

"Oh, uh hey there guys," Narcissa laughed straightening her blouse and Lucius grumbled.

"Yeah, real nice to see you," he said and slid his hands through his hair before turning to Narcissa. "Night."

"Night," she grinned and kissed his cheek. Then she ran over behind me and pulled Annabelle by the wrist away. "Come on we have to talk, now." Annabelle didn't even get the chance to refuse, only to look over her shoulder at me once before leaving.


	3. Way Too Inappropriate

**Annabelle's Point of View**

Narcissa was dragging me up the stairs by my shirt sleeve. I tried getting a glance from Severus, to thank him, but I couldn't with her going so fast. The moment we closed the door to our room she was hugging me. I was taken aback, being touched really wasn't my thing, and I didn't like it. But when I was about to tap her shoulder to ask her to stop, I felt her shuddering. Even though she was a little mean to most people, Narrcissa had turned out to be rather protective of people close to her.

_The least I can do is be nice since she's so upset._ I put a hand on her back and pushed my head on her shoulder.

"What happened earlier?" Her voice was shaken when she pulled away with her hands on my shoulders. I tilted my head pretending to be clueless, but she saw through it shaking her head. "Snape told us that you passed out, but wouldn't say why," she said sadly. I shrugged her hands on my shoulders and smiled walking over to my bed. I had learned that keeping these kinds of things from Narcissa was for the best. While Narcissa was taking off her spare clothes and getting into her _pajamas_, I got into my sleeping shirt and pants. When she was done she put on a light pink, nearly translucent robe.

_Exactly what purpose does that thing serve?_ I thought sincerely and tapped my chin. She sat down on her bed and started brushing her hair. She kept looking over at me with these big puppy eyes while she smoothed out her silky platinum hair. Finally I sighed and rolled my small wavy curls in my index finger.

"Some people were picking on me," I said quietly. Narcissa's eyes widened and her mouth was open. Narcissa was the only one in our group that new about how and why people pick on me. But as quickly as her sympathy came her temper came to a boil.

"Wait until I get my hands on those prats? Gosh I'm going to kill them!" she jumped up and I pulled her back down by her wrist shaking my head. She calmed down and took a deep breath putting a hand on the top of my head, ruffling my hair gently. "So Snape knows now?" I nodded and she thought about it for a minute. "I guess we can trust him," she said continuing to pet the top of my head. I made a light noise of agreement closing my eyes as I ended up laying my head on her lap. If I hadn't made it quiet clear by now, having my hair played with was the absolute best thing to me, it was so affectionate. And best of all no one had to touch me to do it, only my hair. "So Snape didn't talk huh? He must really like you," she said laughing a little bit. I blushed and sat up shaking my head.

"Cissy..."

"Oh please, you can't tell me that you don't at least **like** him," she said pulling on my hands trying to bring me back down to the bed. I flopped down, being weaker than her, and she straddled me. I made slight croaking noises from my throat trying to say something and she giggled. "You do don't you? Oh my gosh that's great!" she said giggling like mad and I turned redder and redder trying to cover my face with my hands. When she grasped my wrists away a light of realization hit her eyes. "I have to tell Lucius!" she cheered getting off me and getting close to the door. I paled and crashed my arm around her right bicep, hugging it.

"No," I whispered and she stopped and grinned.

"You really like him don't you?" she asked quietly and I nodded shyly but smiled. I really had, for a really long time. "Well then I won't tell, but Annabelle," she said walking over to the dresser. "You're going to have to try a little harder to get Snape, and that starts with dressing the part." I tilted my head rocking back and forth on my crossed legs. Then she turned around with a thing of clothes in hand. I went wide eyed and shook my head rapidly, there was no way in heck I would wear clothes like that.

**Severus's Point of View**

I was still standing in the Common Room with Lucius when Annabelle and Narcissa walked to their dormitory. I felt strange when she left; my stomach was warm and numb at the same time. Lucius stepped forward after he had fixed his tie and sighed.

"You have the worst timing you know that?" he asked annoyed but I couldn't reply. I was in my own world. Lucius noticed and smirked. "Man when you fall, you fall hard," he laughed and I snapped out of it.

"Sod off," I mumbled and he patted me on the back.

"Come off it, you know you want to bonk her senseless—" My whole body went hot at the idea as I whipped around to him.

"Stop it!" I shook my head of the embarrassment and rushed to our room that we shared with Regulus.

"Oh shut up, you know it's true," he laughed as I picked up my pajamas out of my draw.

"What's true?" Regulus asked putting down the formally levitating clock.

"Nothing," I shot at him as I changed facing the wall opposite them. I tried to zone them all out and when I finished changing I looked back over to Regulus who was laughing practically rolling around on his bed.

"Honestly?" he laughed and I sneered at him.

"Lucius you don't know what your talking about, so shut up," I said quietly as my throat became dry. I sat down on my bed and sighed, I had a feeling this wouldn't stop just because I wanted it to.

_Just ignore them, it's the most effective way._ I thought leaning back till I fell on my back in bed.

"What's up your arse?" Regulus asked climbing off his bed. "Don't get me wrong, its not that I don't like Annabelle, its just she's so…." he didn't finish and I rolled my eyes.

"She's not really my type either, seems a little too much like a five year old for me," Lucius shrugged and Regulus laughed getting up in his face.

"Anyone who doesn't act like a horny schoolgirl isn't your type," he taunted and Lucius smacked him with a pillow. Lucius got a big grin on his face and got up and walked over to my bed.

"But Snape wouldn't mind that now would he?" he said surreptitiously. I closed my eyes in irritation and tried to block them out. "Oh Severus! Ah!" Lucius and Regulus laughed as my face turned a deep red and sat up.

"Just let if take over buddy," Regulus said slinging an arm around me. "Picture it: she's under you, saying your name. Imagine it," he said in a soothing but demented voice. I tried not to; I tried getting over what they were saying.

But the sick thing was that I **could** see it. And I did.

My skin burned the longer I had my eyes closed. Pictures of Annabelle came in my mind that no one should think, and my blood rushed through me quicker. When I realized what I was doing I snapped my eyes open and sunk my head into my shoulders.

_I can't believe I just thought that._ I ran the words through my head over and over. I couldn't stop blushing it was damn awful.

"Hey take a breather," Lucius said with a small laugh and patted my back. I huffed and brushed him off pulling the covers over me. My back was facing them so they wouldn't see me in such a state. "Ok, ok, we're done teasing you. We just want you to admit that you like Annabelle." Finally I was so overcome with too many emotions at once my mouth spewed the first words that came to mind.

"FINE, I LIKE HER!" I growled and turned my head to glower at them. It felt like a huge weight off my chest, it honestly made me feel better just by saying it out loud. I was almost afraid to see their reaction, but when I found there faces, they were staring. Just… staring?

"Blimey," Regulus sighed quietly and Lucius behind him smirked. My face fell flat and I glared at the ground.

"Just don't go telling people, especially Potter, or you'll be the one on the end of one of my hexes instead of him," I cursed and they shrugged.

"Like we'd ever talk to them," Regulus said and the two of them got into their sleeping clothes. I sighed and silently slammed my head into my pillow. This was way too much for one day.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up before everyone to get dressed and when Regulus and Lucius came around, groaning as usual, we were nearly late for breakfast. I pulled a book under the table and started reading, but halfway through breakfast the girls hadn't come yet. Lucius was drumming his fingers on his plate and finally he stood up.

"Come on, we're going to their room," he snapped irritated and stormed off. Regulus looked at me and shrugged stuffing the last bit of a muffin into his mouth before getting up too. With a sigh I followed them to the slithering common room and I frowned, we weren't aloud in the girl's dormitories. But really since when did these two idiots listen to reason? When we got to the door we heard Narcissa shouting around.

"AH! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" she asked and Regulus started laughing quietly before banging the door open. I could have been mistaken for a bleeding fish. Annabelle was wearing some sort of sleeping outfit, it was white and lacy and extremely small. She was sitting up leaning against the bed frame yawning, despite Narcissa shouting around. She was so skinny... in an almost sick way, but still incredible. When her eyes finally opened she twitched her nose and her eyes found their way to mine. I couldn't move and must have looked like a real creeper, the way her eyes went huge and she gasped. Quickly I pushed my head into my cloak neck.

"NOW OUT!" someone shouted and I found myself outside of the room again. Regulus turned to me and patted my on the back.

"You alright there, mate?" I turned to him and frowned. "Dang Narcissa's loud."

"That was her?" I asked. We started on our ways to our classes and through the halls

"Yeah but did you see what she was wearing?" Lucius said practically drooling.

"What?" I asked and they turned to me.

"You didn't see!" Regulus bombarded me and I shook my head shrugging.

"Like I care," I glared and kept walking. Lucius shrugged and walked off.

"I'm going to meet up with Lauren. I'll see you guys later," Regulus said and walked off to meet up at the _library_. I was distracted on my way outside to Black Lake. I was too out of it most of the time to even make corrections or clip notes in my potions book. Right when I was getting to the end of one of the sections a group of people came up from the corner: the Marauders.

"How's the textbook, Snivelly," Black shouted pushing his hands onto my book and snatching it away from me. Potter came up next to him and shoved my head into the tree, banging it.

"Watch out, let your greasy hair touch the parchment like that and it won't be legible," he sneered as Black threw the book at me and I snapped standing up too. "You know, Lily's been wondering about her little Snivellus, but don't worry. I keep her enough company that she forgets." That was the last straw. I went to lift my wand, but before I could cast anything Potter had his pointed at me. It was a stinging spell and I clutched my head in pain. The Gryffindor started laughing and I lifted my wand.

"You useless gits!" I cursed and flicked my wand at both of them, making their hair turn pink. My head was still stinging and I groaned sitting up while Lupin and Pettigrew went over to help the two, with no success.

"You slime ball, fix them!" Pettigrew said about to jinx me before a girl's voice came up.

"Leave him alone, Peter!" My head dropped into my stomach as Lily Evans walked over to Black and pulled his and Potter's arms. "Come on."

"Come on Lils, look what he did to our hair," Potter said slinking an arm around her shoulder. I tried to keep a straight face but my head was writhing in pain. Lily looked over at me for only a millisecond before waving her wand at the two, who's hair changed back to normal.

"Better? Now come on, you don't need to beat him up to prove anything," she said with slight bitterness that hit hard, the four nodded running off somewhere laughing. Lily didn't even so much as stop the stinging spell they hexed me with. Then, without warning, the pain subsided.

_I wonder why it stopped._ I thought and took a few deep breaths leaning back against the tree.

_Crunch!_

My head swiveled over to the tree next to the one I was leaning against. Annabelle was halfway hiding behind the trunk and turned her head away. I turned back to my book and felt warmth by my side when she sat down next to me. The awkward and discomfiting silence would only be once in a while broken by Annabelle flipping the cover of her book open and closed.

"Sorry," I finally mumbled and looked her in the eyes, but she stared at me befuddled. "I, I'm sorry about this morning," I said, feeling the heat radiate off my face. She then blushed too, but smiled scooting over a little closer than the arms length we had stayed at and shook her head. I smiled slightly. "Just wondering... Why were you dressed like... like that?" I asked glancing at her in the corner of my eye. Her face turned red and she seemed to be thinking about something before shaking her head and hiding half her face behind her poetry book.

"Narcissa…. made me," she whispered closing her eyes ashamed and I smirked. Narcissa _would_ do that wouldn't she? She looked at me like she was embarrassed beyond belief, and I could understand why, so I looked the other way and put a hand on top of her head. Annabelle immediately smiled and sighed gently. I'd have to thank Narcissa later for that tip.

"Thank you," she whispered, a light pink going over her white face and leaned into my hand. "Can you keep what happened yesterday a secret?" she asked quietly and I looked over from my side. I remembered how painful it was watching her get picked on. Annabelle, sensing my hesitation, took the hand I had off her head and held onto it. "Please," she whispered smiling slightly and squeezed my hand lightly. My stomach did a back flip and I smiled.

"Sure. Can you let go of my hands now?" I asked giving a small cough and she kept smiling and nodded.

"Mhhmm!" she said and let my fingers slip from her palm. Then she leaned over and picked up my old book from the ground where Black had thrown it. I paled and looked down, it was humiliating to have people notice how manky and busted-up my things were because I was poor. Though I'd never told Annabelle, I had the feeling she knew because of the way she handed it back to me gently to make sure it wouldn't fall apart. After a smile she took out her book again and started reading her precious poetry.

And things went relatively normal from there; we spent our afternoon by Black Lake like we usually did and the silence wasn't so awkward. Every once in a while Annabelle would start getting teary eyed at bits of the poems and I nearly called her out on her emotional display, but decided against it. I'd let her enjoy her stories for a while. After all, I owed her for casting the counter spell of the stinging curse on me. And right when it got dark we headed back inside to the Grand Hall so we could have dinner with the rest of the gang.


	4. Some Holiday Spirit

**Severus's Point of View**

Christmas break came up quickly this year, and as usual I would be left alone while my friends went home for the holidays. Well not technically, Annabelle was staying over break, but I think she had some sort of plans already.

"I guess we'll see you guys in a few days," Regulus said holding onto his cart. He would be going back to his house with his brother. Instead of going with him, Narcissa was going over to Lucius's manor.

"Take care," Narcissa said hugging Annabelle and she smiled hugging back. "I'll send you an owl!" she said heading out the common room door.

"See you mate," Lucius nodded and followed behind her, and when the door slammed we were left alone. Annabelle wrapped the blanket that draped around her tighter and walked quickly to the girls' dormitories. Slightly disheartened by her lack of farewells, I sat down on the couch to rest a little more. I was too lazy to go back up to my room. But within about a half hour Annabelle came out of the girl's dormitories and into the common room with me. She had her hair put up in ponytail, which I'd never seen before. It showed her face a lot and kept her bangs out of her eyes.

"Where are you going?" I asked pulling off a grumbled and started taking out some potion supplies. She jumped and turned me smiling as she clutched something to her chest.

"Nowhere, I'll be back later," she said in her usual kind whisper as she held onto the small envelope in her hand. I nodded turning back to my potions set before I heard the door click. I let the small buzzing in my chest go and began on a small and simple Mandrake Draught. After I added the roots I couldn't help but sigh and pick up my beat up potions book, I had made every potion in this thing twice already and was getting bored with these unchallenging potions.

I finished in record time and was packing everything away when Annabelle rushed inside and slammed the door. I nearly spilled the whole case over when I saw her slide down the door and clutch her stomach. Her hair was unleashed from the bow that had held it up. I rushed over and uneasily stayed back from touching her. She was gasping and staring in front of her with widely opened eyes but didn't seem to really see me.

"Annabelle?" I questioned and waved my hand in front of her face, but she didn't so much as flinch when I did. A light coat of sweat covered her pallid skin. It was creepy; she never acted this scared before. "Annabelle!" I said shaking her shoulder and she made a small cry as she shuffled away but then the daze in her eyes left and became clear. She looked confused for a while, but then she looked my way and smiled ever so gently.

"Oh hey," she whispered and started standing up. I noticed she didn't have the envelope from earlier in her hands, which were still holding onto her stomach with her ribbon enlaced in it, anymore.

"Are you ok?" I asked, having a feeling that I shouldn't ask why. She nodded happily and swayed her way up standing. She went over to my half-packed potions supplies and started putting things away.

"Here," she said picking up my torn up book and handed it to me. I awkwardly took it from her hands and mumbled thanks. It seemed like we just stood there to be polite, because we each wanted to go to our separate rooms. Finally I gave a lopsided smile and shrugged, and she nodded waved as she rushed off to her room. I went back to my empty room and picked up the slightly long piece of parchment. I blushed at the name Lucius had given the list had written.

**10 Things to Buy Your Crush for Christmas**  
_Regulus and I have taken on the responsibility of writing up a list of gifts you can get Annabelle. These ideas are based solely on Annabelle's personality and yours as well. Enjoy mate and knock her dead!_

1. Jewelry (Girls like that stuff I guess, necklace maybe?)  
2. Clothes (Anything really, she doesn't wear anything but her robes)  
3. Pajama's (Narcissa says that, I don't know why)  
4. Poetry book of one of her favorite authors (Your job to find out who that is)  
5. Make-up (I don't think she owns any right?)  
6. Notebook (Hers are all dirty looking)  
7. Hair stuff (Again, Narcissa)  
8. Music (...?)

I blushed at the final two on the list and dropped it, letting the list sail its way to the bed pillow. Let me explain, I planned on buying Annabelle a Christmas present only because she had been so clingy to me. Ok? That was the one and only reason. I'd only buy her a gift because she always so desperately hung to every word I said and listened attentively to me with my ranting. I'd get her something only because even when I basically threw insults at her, she would shine that bloody smile of hers at me like I had praised her.

…

_Even if I do have a crush on her, she's still a trouble making git._

But I knew in the end I would buy her something, one way or another. So I picked up my pillow and reached around inside the pillowcase. After a few minutes of digging I pulled out my stash of money and took out all eighteen knuts and one sickle and galleon. My mum had made sure to send me off with them just in case I need to by something, but I didn't think it could really buy me much.

I set them back away and sat down at the desk. I was going to reply to the letter my mother had sent me this morning containing my Christmas gift, a pair of socks and underwear. I didn't blame her for the crummy presents; she never really was good with knowing what to buy me. A thought came to me and I got out a piece of parchment, dipping my quill in ink. This could work.

**Christmas Day**

I pushed the poorly wrapped present in my lap around. It was wrapped in a brown paper bag that I had tried to make look like wrapping paper. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my pillow; everyone had gone downstairs to get their presents from under the Christmas tree in the common room. I knew I didn't have anything so I stayed up in my room for most the morning reading. When it got to around noon I walked slowly outside to Black Lake with her present tucked in my robe.

_Maybe I shouldn't give it to her after all._ I thought sitting down and leaning back against the tree. Annabelle hadn't so much as looked at me since the other day's incident. Maybe she was angry with me or something. I had touched her shoulder, and she always disliked it when someone touched her.

I sneered redirecting my confusion to a more common emotion. She's probably spoiled; she had enough connections that Dumbledore personally tutored her to the point she was allowed to become a second year. Then there was that whole thing where she looks like a skeleton, and rich girls were usually the ones who were that thin. And, not to be stereotypical, but she has blonde hair and light eyes just like Narcissa and Lucius. Those two were both rich as royalty! She wouldn't get me anything back either, that leech.

It was a mistake to get her something. I took the parcel out of my robes and drew my arm back to chuck it in the lake, but noticed that it was frozen over. I nearly slapped myself, of course it was frozen it's almost Christmas in the dead of winter. I grumbled and stood up brushing off some snow before going to the common room again. Maybe I could dump it in the fireplace. I didn't calm down one bit when I had arrived in the room that was warm from the fire.

But as I was about to toss it in the hearth, a small meow came from besides me. A lean and little black cat had made its way to my shoe and was playfully biting at my shoelaces. I realized it was Annabelle's pet and turned to the doorway to the girl's dormitories. Sure enough the blonde was huddled there.

"Hmm?" she asked pointing to the brown sack-wrapped parcel. I placed it back in my robes without being noticed.

"It's nothing," I mumbled and knelt down to the fire. Annabelle's cat, Benvolio, cuddled into my leg. Annabelle walked up behind me and rocked back and forth on her heals.

"Hey, um, Severus...?" she squeaked and clunk her heals together gently. I kept my face straight as I stared at her. Nervousness emitted from her usually when around a lot of people, but not me. It was strange, and to be completely honest, irritated me more that I already was with her.

"Not ignoring me anymore?" I asked curtly and she knelt down next to me.

"I wasn't ignoring you," she said quietly and smiled like she didn't know what I was talking about. "I was just em….." she started off smiling but slowly started blushing harder and harder till she stopped talking all together and pulled her hair in front of her face. I smirked lightly and moved my body so I was facing her. Annabelle cuddled her cat into her stomach and took a deep breath standing up. "Merry Christmas Severus," she said cheerfully and pulled something from behind her back, holding it out to me. I looked up and saw a small box wrapped in black paper and a green bow tied around it. I looked from her to the package and she blushed making a reasonable sized smile. I reached out and took it carefully.

_She got me a gift? _

"Thanks," I mumbled, feeling absolutely baffled for words. Her smile grew as she jumped sitting down next to me. She nudged me a couple times and I snorted rolling my eyes starting to open it. I tore the paper (that had been designed carefully with silver pen drawings) off slowly and took the lid off the box inside. I knew my eyes were wide, but I pulled the black leather bound book out and stood up so I was taller than Annabelle again.

**Annabelle's Point of View**

_Advanced Potions-Making_ lay in Severus's hands and a smile, a genuine smile, crept its way onto his face as he looked back at me. It was the first time I'd seen him smile, especially such a happy one. It was worth the nine galleons it cost me to see it, he looked so much more handsome this way.

"What?" he asked looking at me with an eyebrow rose. I giggled and smiled greatly.

"You smiled," I said quietly and pulled on my hair again. "It's nice," I whispered blushing. Severus looked away trying to hide a growing smile and cleared his throat.

"How did you manage to get this?" he asked. I shrugged and dug my show in the carpet.

"Gave a friend the money to buy it for me," I smiled. It had cost me all the money I had saved up for that year, all 9 galleons, but it was worth it. It had made him so happy. Severus looked conflicted for a while. Then he pulled something out of his robes and held it out to me, it was the brow sack-wrapped parcel he was trying to put in the fire earlier.

"Here," he mumbled as I gently took it from him and ran my fingers over the small tag that said my name in black ink. Then a puzzled expression came over me and she looked at the fire.

_Why would he try to throw this in the fire?_ I thought tilting my head and I heard Severus scoff lightly.

"Just take it," he said softly and I looked up to see him looking uncomfortable with my questionable glances. I nodded smiling as I undid the tape and sat down on the couch. It was a white hard covered book with a picture of a faceless woman against a tree with a raven in it by the shore. I couldn't believe it, it was an updated version of Poe's work with every single piece of work he's ever done in it, including short stories, poems, and even a biography of both him and his wife!

**Severus's Point of View**

I was getting a little worried; Annabelle was staring blankly at the book I'd given her, even her smile had slipped off her face. Maybe she already had something like that. It's possible, my mum had given it to me a few years ago and it only looked new because I had never bothered to read it. She closed my eyes and pursed her lips.

"Are you ok?" I asked tentatively and before I could sit down next to her she sprung up from her seat and wrapped her arms around my neck. I stumbled back and kept my arms at my side as she took a deep breath into my shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Severus," she said merrily and sniffled as she hugged me tighter. I felt heat rise from my neck and color my ears and face cruelly as I hugged her back. "That's one of the nicest thing anyone's done for me." When she pulled away her eyes were gleaming and her lips formed the greatest smile. I looked the other way and smiled again slightly.

"Don't think it's anything special, friends get friends things," I cast it off and she just laughed at me hugging me again. I could have sworn I heard her say something like 'friends' but then she pulled away from me quickly and blushed heavily. She mouthed a sorry and I shrugged running a hand through my hair.

Then she sat back down on the couch again and looked over every inch of the book, turning it over, running her hand over the spine and edges. She looked like a kid looking at a wand for the first time or someone who's seen their first chocolate frog. After that she patted the cushion next to her and smiled.

_She is far too kind for her own good._ I thought slumping down next to her and opened the cover to the hardback, listening to the small cracking sound that came with it being new. I think it was around two when we started reading, and we read in hushed silence with Benvolio's purring for the rest of the day. The potions were complex and intricate, much more appealing than ones I'd seen previously in my other book. Annabelle seemed to enjoy herself with the book as well; she had her eyelashes grazing the pages. I don't remember when we stopped; we probably fell asleep while reading.


	5. Smiles Are So Frustrating

**Severus's Point of View**

Waking up the next morning played out more embarrassing than I expected. A loud crack had been what woke us up; apparently Narcissa, Lucius, and Regulus had come back early and thought it would be entertaining to take a ruddy photo of Annabelle and I on the couch while we slept. Fantastic really, her face turned exceedingly red. To be quite honest it was a bit of a confidence boost. At breakfast it was the main subject to be talked about.

"Oh leave her alone," Narcissa said patting Annabelle's head lightly to cheer her up from the embarrassment. Annabelle gave a small smile and finally nodded fixing her hair. "So what did you get for Christmas?" Narcissa asked her and I glanced over at Annabelle while she held the book close to chest. She made a small thinking sound and showed the book to Narcissa. Narcissa began complimenting on what a nice book it was and then started talking about her holidays at Lucius's. As I got into reading about Essence of Euphoria, Regulus jabbed his elbow at my side. He smirked and pointed to Annabelle's book.

"You got her the book right? I knew the list would work," he said snickering.

"Hmm." Then he leaned over my shoulder.

"That looks new," he said tapping my elaborately decretive cover. I nodded just making my facial expression flinch.

"We got you something too," Lucius said throwing a nice looking box at me. Closing my book I took the parcel in my hands and skeptically looked over it.

It wasn't going to somehow explode on me... right?

I pulled it open and inside were a few potion vials lying on top of some white cloth. I pulled the clothes out and held up a nice white dress shirt, very much unlike my mother's old blouses that I had had to wear in childhood. Next I pulled out the duffle coat that looked perfectly warm. I suppressed a smile and nodded smirking at them instead. It was a great gift, sometimes it paid off having snobby rich friends.

"Thanks." They each gave me pats on the back as I put the clothes back in the box and picked up the small vials of liquids. Tipping it sideways I watched the liquid slide its way back and forth inside the deep purple glass.

"Narcissa," Lucius called trying to talk her constant chatting towards Annabelle. It worked and she stopped mid-sentence to respond to her boyfriend. "Aren't you going to give Annabelle her present?"

"Oh that's right! Pass it here?" she asked and Lucius pulled out another well wrapped box. "Here you go sweetie," she said giggling and Annabelle shook her head rapidly pushing her hands gently on the box away from her in protest.

"I couldn't," she whispered, her modesty and humbleness flaring. Narcissa grinned scooting closer to her.

"Oh come on, here I'll help," she said undoing the bow around it and lifted the lid. Annabelle stared and started giggling madly to herself, lifting a grey pinafore. It looked bloody expensive, it's no wonder Annabelle seemed so shocked by it. She started laughing and hugged Narcissa giddily, making sure to keep the dress clean between them. I felt kind angry, but pushed it aside while she pulled away.

"Don't worry about it kid," Narcissa grinned when she pulled away and helped her put the gift back in the box. "I saw it while I was shopping with Lucius and just thought 'Hey why not get it for Annabelle?'" she said nostalgically. Regulus and I snickered quietly while they continued talking.

"Did you get a dress for yourself too, Lucius?" I quipped and he threw a pancake at me, which I carefully dodged.

"Yeah maybe we should start calling you Lucy now!" Regulus cracked and this time a syrup soaked piece of French toast made a deafening _'splat'_ against the side of his face. The Slytherin table was laughing uncontrollably by the time breakfast was over.

"Classes start soon, so I'm going to make the most of my last few minutes of freedom," Regulus said winking across the long breakfast table at a brunette.

"What happened to Lauren?" I asked putting my book away inside the box with my clothes. Regulus laughed getting up as the girl saunter over. She looked like she was in our year, tall, and her face was framed by her short haircut. I ignored her clearly flashy variation of the Slytherin uniform and turned back to Regulus.

"Who said anything happened to her?" he said deviously and walked off with the girl wrapped around him. I took a deep sigh. Really, he can get any girl he wants and he decides to take risks with going out with hoards of them at a time. Annabelle stood up after a few minutes of drinking her water.

"Where are you going?" Lucius asked and Annabelle grinned holding up the box.

_Putting her gift away, huh? I guess I should do the same._ I thought and standing up too.

"I'll come with you," I spoke up and grabbed a hold of my own present. I nodded my head towards Annabelle and she bounced up out of her seat, instantly walking next to me. I bit back a smile, refusing to let her kindness get the better of me, and we both parted at the common room.

I felt at ease the moment I entered the separate room. I let go of the breath, regrettably realizing I had been holding it. I hung the clothes up, trying to keep them in their pristine condition. Then after that I went down to walk to potions only to see Annabelle waiting in the common room for me. I wasn't even surprised by now and welcomed it; she kind of was the only person who wanted to be around me for such a large amount of time. I'd rather it if she weren't so affectionate in public though, people are always taking the mickey out of her as it is. She doesn't need to be teased about being friends with someone like me added to her list.

In potions we learned about safety with brewing elixirs, do to Evan Rosier blowing his eyebrows clean off in last class before break. Then in Herbology Annabelle nearly cut herself with shears while pruning the Shrivlefigs. By the time Transfiguration rolled by I was eager to use my wand. We were going to transfigure a chocolate frog into an actual real one.

"I would like to remind you all that transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned," Professor McGonagall advised strictly. Annabelle grinned happily pulling out her wand. I concentrated on the chocolate frog, which had a spell on it so it wouldn't move around like a living one. I swished my wand and flicked it towards the chocolate treat, which unexpectedly began croaking madly but remained chocolate.

_Dang_. I cursed in my head. Annabelle began giggling into her hand gently trying not to be heard. While her cheeks flushed pink, she was holding in her laughter as he lowered her head.

"What are you laughing at?" I sneered and she looked me in the eyes as she calmed down. She smiled sweetly and scooted over next to me.

_What the hell is she doing?_ I panic as she put her right hand over my left ever so softly so that she had to lean over me slightly. She gave an apologetic smile at the closeness and at the realization that my face had started to turn a cherry red. Silently, she swished my wand and placed the tip of my wand against the fog's head. Green lumps and slimy skin covered it and shook its head as it became animated.

"_Ribit!_" It croaked and left around on my desk leaving a oozy substances as a trail.

"Well done Mister Snape!" Professor McGonagall clapped with a tight smile. "Five points for Slytherin." I continued to be complimented as the first person of the class to do it perfectly. Annabelle went unnoticed while she slipped her hand from mine and patted me on the back. I went to open my mouth but she shook her head and put a finger to her lips as a 'don't say anything'.

"I didn't need your help," I snapped quietly so I wouldn't draw attention. I didn't need a hand out on magic. Transfiguration was the only subject I wasn't, in my own perspective, nearly perfect at.

And you know what that barking mad girl's response was?

She smiled!

She bloody **smiled** at the fact that I had said that! Really I had no clue what this girl was thinking. It was so frustrating that she didn't show emotion like that. But without even skipping a beat Annabelle went back to her own chocolate frog and turned it into a normal one.

"Miss Emaciare," our professor called from the front and she lifted her head robotically. A small gray owl perched itself on McGonagall's shoulder as she held up a note. "Would you please come up here?" Annabelle looked a little pale as she put her wand away and rushed her way up to the professor. I put my wand away as well and frowned trying to read McGonagall's lips as she spoke sharply with my friend. After a few seconds Annabelle came back with the note and collected her things.

"Is everything alright?" I asked and she nodded flashing a small smile. She looked pallid though, even a little dizzy as she left the class room in a hurry. I was a little worried as I rested for the remainder of the class and waited for it to end. Finally as it ended I caught up with Regulus on our way to lunch.

"So why did Annabelle leave?" Regulus asked me and I shrugged.

"Didn't say," I answered pulling my bag over my shoulder. "Why would I know?"

"Oh come off it mate, she adores you," he smirked and rammed his elbow into my ribs. I smack it away and rubbed my side. "Hey, you notice her looking a little, I don't know, extra skinny lately?" he asked quietly. I turned my head to him and pursed my lips. Honestly I had and usually tried not to think it. "You don't think she has an eating disorder do you?" I blew a sharp breath out my nose.

"You're just listening to rumors. It's a bunch of rubbish," I told him.

"You can't tell me you don't notice how thin she is, Snape. Merlin, she's a walking stick!" he shouted drawing attention to us while we sat down at the table. I glared at him making him quiet down and sighed.

"Look, I'm as worried as you are but I don't think we can do much about it. It's a self-image thing. I hate seeing her wasting away like this and I'll try but I don't think it will work," I explained and he groaned lowering his head onto the table.

"Giving up on Annie, Snivellus?" Great, just what I need: Potter and Black.

"I don't think that's any business that concerns your kind of people," Regulus growled and Black stepped forward glaring at his brother.

"And what _kind_ of people is that?" he asked as Regulus smirked and leaned forward close to his face. I felt anxious as I took a budged over in my seat, realizing that we were in public and couldn't fight here.

"You blood traitors and mudblood-lovers," he chuckled. It looked like he was about to spit in his face, and Black reacted as if he had.

"Son of a—" Black reached across the table and drew his arm back to punch him.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" I cursed and Black's first stopped right in front of Regulus face as the Slytherin laughed. Potter grabbed the neck of my robes and pulled my out of my seat at the table. I had barely felt the ground beneath my feet before Potter slammed his fist into my stomach. I gagged and hunched over holding onto my stomach, but he grabbed my hair and punched me again. I felt bile building up at the back of my throat.

"Get off him," Regulus shouted standing up and shoved Potter off. I fell to my knees and clutched my stomach as I got sick on the floor. I head was spinning as I tried not to emesis again.

"_RELASHIO!_" The two immediately released each other and were forced apart. Professor McGonagall shouted breaking up the fight in the middle of the grand hall. "Boys what…. What is going on here?" she asked looking in between a cursed Black, the bruised up Potter and Regulus, and me with the vomit on the floor. I groaned gagging again and McGonagall flinched. "Never mind, Flitwick please use the counter curse on the boy and then send Mister Black and Mister Potter to Dumbledore. Come on now," she said the last part to me as she helped me up slowly. But it was too late, I had passed out.

**Sometime Later**

_Damn, my head is killing me. Where the heck am I?_ I wondered as I screwed my faced up in a discomfort. I felt beads of water rolled down the side of my face, but I didn't feel hot so it couldn't be sweat. I reached up and felt a wet cloth on my head. I ripped it off my head and heard it slap on the floor.

A cold cloth was placed on my forehead again. I looked over my left shoulder to stare up at the person standing over me. Annabelle's faces turned a pink as she laughed nervously stepping back.

"What are you doing here?" My voice sounded strange. Annabelle smiled, went over to the counter next to me, and handed me a glass of water. She didn't answer my question and got a few pills out of a jar putting them in my hand. I glanced questionably at them.

"I'd take them if I were you, Mister Snape," Nurse Pomfrey said walking in with her white habit-like hat flowing behind her as she walked towards us. I grumbled and held the pills putting them in my mouth.

"Why is Annabelle here?" I said with a straight face and swallowed with a gulp of water. The nurse smiled proudly and took my glass away as I wiped my mouth with my robe sleeve.

"Miss Emaciare is my new assistant," she grinned and pet Annabelle's head softly as she blushed lightly.


	6. Some Embarrassment

**Severus's Point of View**

I know my mouth was hanging slightly, boy why wouldn't it? Annabelle was going to be helping in the Hospital Wing?

"Are you alright dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked and Annabelle put her hand over my forehead. I nodded and sat up in bed. "Now why were you brought down her?" Oh dang it, that was what was going on.

"I was having lunch when Potter came over. He gave me a couple punches to the gut and I… got a little… sick on the floor," I mumbled the last part quite embarrassed and Annabelle covered her mouth with her hands with sad, wide eyes.

"Him again?" Madame Pomfrey sighed as she lifted my shirt and jumper to show two large purple bruises. "Well that explains these." My ears burned as I pulled my shirt noting Annabelle staring. She turned her head, blushing herself. Then a moaning came from the bed near the door.

"Ohhh, my arm."

"Oh dear, Mister Lipten don't irritate your broken arm! I'm sorry I'll be back in a moment, Miss Emaciare would you get me some bruise-healing paste? It's in the cupboard in the corner," she ordered. Annabelle nodded skipping over to the other end of the room and came back with a flat jar of yellow paste. In one twist she had the lid off and helped me sit up.

"Thanks," I said looking up at the side. Annabelle looked like a cat on hot bricks as she lifted up my shirt to check my bruised stomach. I shifted uneasily when she handed me the jar.

"Try not to use too much," she advised quietly as she turned her head to the side. I plastered the thick ointment on sparsely. We waited patiently while the agent dried. Annabelle timidly sat down on the edge of the bed and started pulling on her hair. I made a small attempt to strike up conversation.

"So this is where you went during Transfiguration?" My voice gave a small crack and she poured me another glass of water.

"Yes," she said warmly putting the glass in my hand. "Are you sure you're ok? What happened?" she questioned me placing a hand over the solidified goop. I made my face straight and nodded moving her hand away cautiously.

"I already told you, and I'm fine," I said in a quiet, exhausted voice, shooing away any comfort she was trying to send my way. She disregarded it and leaned back a little swinging her feet back and forth over the edge.

"The Marauders?" she asked. My head snapped her way. She sounded scared: to ask or what the answer was I didn't know. I growled at her incompetence.

"I already told you: Black came over and tried to hit Regulus, I hexed him, and that prick-bastard Potter gave me two blows to the stomach. Are you deaf or just that dimwitted?" With those words darting from my mouth Annabelle jumped ever so slightly. I inwardly groaned and sighed rubbing the back of my head. "Look, I—"

"It's ok," she said softly and smiled cheerfully tapping the paste on my stomach with her wand. The plaster fell off in cracks onto the bed revealing my now bruise-less stomach. I brushed off my stomach and pulled my shirt down sluggishly getting off the bed.

"Miss Emaciare why don't you get your things together and then I'll talk to you about your hours here," Madame Pomfrey stated as she swept her way across the floor to us. Annabelle beamed softly and stood up. She mouthed a small 'thank you' and turned around walking around. About two steps into it she stumbled slightly and held her head walking in a crooked line. She was light headed again? This couldn't wait any longer.

"Ma'am?" I asked near silently as the nurse checked my temperature once more.

"Yes dear?" she asked absent mindedly not looking at me.

"I was wondering if you could check something for me about Annabelle…" I muttered shivering when she moved her hand away from my forehead and laughed lightly.

"And what would that be?" she asked and straightening out her robe-apron. I cleared my throat as I sat up and tried fixing up my lank hair.

"She looks rudy thin," I said under my breath, but loud enough for her to hear me; but, I scoffed covering up my concerned tone. "Or maybe it's just me. Bones probing out of a girl's skin just doesn't seem that attractive," I snorted sarcastically and Madame Pomfrey bit her lip.

"Right, well," she stammered and then took a deep breath talking in a lighter voice, "I'll get her some help on that." I knew from how she spoke she had realized it before I had told her. Annabelle made her way back over and stood next to my cot. "Alright then Mister Snape you can go now," Madame Pomfrey said. Then she became aware of Annabelle's position next to me on the cot. "Now move along, go on." I sighed and got up.

"I'll wait outside," I told her and she nodded. I waited outside the door a minute or two before she came outside. "Come on dinner's going to be gone soon if you go any slower," I told her and she grinned happily reaching for my hand and gripped it in a friendly way.

"Thank you for waiting," her soft bell-chime voice rang.

Now I knew my pallid skin had acquired a red color.

I physically shook my head to get rid of it. I shrugged it off and turned my head as I started walking off, causing her to be dragged behind me until she caught up.

"I-It's not a problem," I mumbled rushing through the hallway way. Her hand holding gently onto my own, I couldn't help but feel how soft her skin was. I squeezed my hand back around hers discreetly just to make sure we were still holding hands her grip was so light.

"Severus?" Annabelle asked waving her spare hand in my face. I gripped it and stopped at the wall.

"How many times do I have to ask you to not do that?" I asked ticked. I saw a shiver run through her and she began to tremble. My chest had pressed up against her to the point where she had stopped breathing. "Never mind, what were you asking?" I asked quieting down and backed away from her. She closed her eyes regaining her composure. Then when she was done she looked at me, tired, as she retracted her hand from mine.

"I was wondering why you were red," she scuffed her black shoes on the floor as pulled on her oversized robe sleeve. I was taken a back slightly and looked down at her free hand. Dang it, I had to stop doing that to her. I knew I was naturally distant, even foul and sarcastic; but, I didn't have a right to wind her up every time she did something to unintentionally embarrass me. I was quiet for a minute before I reached out my hand and took her hand back.

"Let's just go." Annabelle was surprised and stared at me with her mouth gaping. I ignored it and walked a little slower to the grand hall. We sat down with the others at the table. I told them about Annabelle assisting Madame Pomfrey.

"That's great, but how will that fit into your schedule? What about classes?" Narcissa asked pouting. Maybe she was going to miss spending time with her?

"I'll do just a few hours on weekends," Annabelle fidgeted drinking a small sip of water. I ate some of the mashed potatoes and gravy while I watched them try and pull information from her. She managed to not talk by slowly eating her soup. It cheered me up a little to see her eating.

"Don't you two have a game tomorrow?" Narcissa asked Lucius and Regulus as she tried to fix a small imperfection in her pin straight hair. Regulus nodded as he chewed obnoxiously.

"Ches, apence Glyffambor," he spewed food everywhere and I hit him over the head.

"Ew, don't talk with your mouth open," Narcissa grimaced and Annabelle giggled quietly behind her hand. Regulus smiled at her and swallowed his food.

"Yes, against Gryffindor," he said laughing. "Finally we can wipe the smirk off those toerags' faces and beat them!" he cheered and Lucius high-fived him. I leered as most the Slytherin table started cheering to themselves about beating Gryffindor and making snide remarks.

"You always did know just how to wind up people," Narcissa said shaking her head and smirked. I chuckled slightly and when something hit me in the back of my head. I frowned and picked it up off the ground behind me. It was a crumpled up parchment.

"What's that?" Lucius asked, lifted his chin so his pointed features would look down on the paper. I shrugged impassively pulling the wrinkled paper into my lap. When I opened it, it was blank.

"There's nothing on it," Regulus complained and Lucius pulled him back so he wasn't over the table. It was obviously hidden with magic. I nearly scoffed at their idiocy and pulled out my wand placing it on the parchment.

"_Aparecium_," I whispered and the ink rose from what seemed under the surface of the page and appeared. It was an animated drawing of Potter beating me in the stomach like yesterday. Then after giving me two punches Lilly, who was standing next to him, would give him a kiss on the cheek. I felt my face fall as the picture replayed itself over again and then again while I gripped it harshly.

A small pressure leaned again my shoulder. Annabelle was leaning over while she sat next to me. She was looking at the parchment and then me with a look of pure pity.

"Well? What's on it?" Regulus asked impatiently and tried to reach over again. I snatched it up in my hand and shoved it in my pocket.

"Nothing," I said blandly and lowered my head. It was silent for a few seconds before Regulus snapped his fingers quickly.

"You saw right Annabelle? You'll tell us right?" he said cheekily. I didn't bother lifting my head, and moved my eyes over to Annabelle. She glanced at me for a moment and then went back to the group shaking her head and giggled softly. "Damn."

**Narcissa's Point of View**

"Well, I guess we better go, I have a huge essay for Astronomy," I said standing up and stretching. Annabelle looked up expectantly and I grinned motioning my hand in a 'come here' motion. "Let's go, I'll see you boys tomorrow," I grinned and kissed Lucius goodbye. Annabelle followed up behind me until she stood by my side. In our dormitory I got my Astronomy assignment out and plopped down on my bed. I started reading the two chapters I had to study before starting my paper.

I spent a half-hour trying to make sense of the fine print of the pages. Squinting my eyes hurt so I closed them lying down slowly to make sure I didn't spill the ink to my quill. Astronomy wasn't my best subject.

_Seriously, who needs to learn about stars in the shape of a kitchen utensil anyways?_ I thought bitterly. Maybe I was only angry because everyone else in my family was named after a star and I wasn't. Andromeda had her one galaxy for Merlin's sake!

I rolled over on my side and looked over at Annabelle on her bed. She had her left hand turning pages in one of her book and occasionally paused to scratch down writing onto a worksheet. I watched her amused for a while; she would stick her tongue out and purse her lips whenever a hard problem would come up. When she finished she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Done, honey?" I said intentionally loud just to see her jump and clasp her hand tightly on her ink holder. I laughed and sat up as she nodded jadedly. "Uh my head, stupid Astrology," I moaned shutting my eyes again. I heard a shuffling and Annabelle sat down on the edge of my bed. I let her sit there; she was rather fond of being affectionate.

I closed my eyes and let my mind roam to different matters, like the Dark Lord. Lucius had been acquainted with him through his parents. He was supposed to get the dark mark soon, most likely at the end of the school year. I was worried about him, from what I've heard of the Dark Lord he was quite merciless in punishment, even when it came to his own followers.

**Hours Later**

I drifted in my dream like state for who knows how long and woke up when the room was pitch black in the room except for a small candle on my nightstand. I sat up pushed at my hair as I looked around for the clock. I leaned sideways and almost fell off the bed when I saw the time. Three A-bloody-M!

_Dang it, now I still have to write my essay._ I sighed pulling myself up and picked up my book from the edge of my bed. When I cracked it open two parchment papers fell out from the crease and into my lap. I don't remember finishing the paper. But when I lifted them up to the light neat lines of black cursive shone brilliantly.

That wasn't possible though, was it? I mean, the last thing I remember was Annabelle sitting on... the edge... of… my…

My face broke into an enormous smile. She wrote it for me? I love this girl! And once I started reading it I saw it was actually really good, really well written. I looked over at Annabelle's bed and saw she was sleeping. I felt my happiness take over as I placed my things on my counter.

_Annabelle, how in the world are you a Slytherin?_ I thought as I got undressed. When I got under the covers and blew out the candle I felt comfortable enough so that I could go back to sleep again. I tried to ignore the cries the hinges to our window were sounding across from me.

"Annabelle would you close the window?" I moaned and threw the covers over my head. The high whines continued and I grumped getting up. Annabelle was too far into sleep. My feet drug themselves across the carpet as I got to the glass and reached my hands out to grab the handle to the glass. Just as I almost got my hand past the window frame I felt my knuckled clink against glass.

_The window's… closed? But then what's making the noises?_ I thought as it continued. I drudged my way around, following where it came from, and came over to Annabelle's bed. She was rolling around in her bed, making incoherent sound of horror. Only a few strings of words came out of her mouth that I could hear, and then after a short pause before it got quiet again. My body turned into a statue when I realized what was going on. It was Annabelle.

She was crying.

I bent down by her bed side and saw her damp face contorted with fear. But there were no tears; she was just moist with a translucent layer of sweat.

So she wasn't crying?

Still, it was shocking. Annabelle never seemed sad, so I'd never seen her sob (or even be upset for that matter). But she was frantic. She must have been having a nightmare, and I wanted to wake her up as soon as possible.

"Annabelle, wake up," I whispered but she didn't budge. "Come on, I said wake up" I said louder and touched her shoulder. I didn't expect her to freak out like the way she did.

"Don't. Please. Stop it. Please. Don't, I can help! I can help! WE LOVE YOU! **PLEASE**!" Her voice had risen from a whispering plea to a shrieking beg.

I was a little frightened by it myself; I'd never heard her have such a loud voice before. I wanted to make her stop, but I also knew that I couldn't touch her without her becoming a nutter again. So I did the only thing I could do: I wrapped my arms around her while she was still lying down. She slowly stopped crying so that she was once again silent. Meanwhile, I rocked back and forth pushing her head into my shoulder. Once she was hushed she slid from my arms and drooped back onto her pillow.

I had a hard time getting to sleep, what kind of nightmare could she have had to make her like that. What could make her manic in her own slumber?


	7. Obsessive

**Annabelle's Point of View**

The next morning Narcissa was actually up before me, which I found strikingly odd. Maybe it was her and Lucius's anniversary and she was busy making something. What was odd was that she was just kind of, fidgeting around. She was already dressed and had all her books out.

"Um, Morning," I said softly while beginning to close the curtains around my bed.

"Oh! Morning Annabelle," Narcissa said finally sounder her normal self. "How are you feeling?" she asked me as I got undressed and got into my uniform. Starting tomorrow we would start waking up earlier so we could shower in the mornings and not at night.

Sleep and assignments had become a priority over time preference.

"Good," I said sweetly. My heart beat a little faster when I considered as to why she asked, but I played it off and accepted that she inquired it in innocence. "Why?" But then again there was nothing wrong with being extra cautious. I almost thought she knew but she then

"Well lately you just seem a little sick, you look…" The pause was filled to the rim with thought. "I'm just so worried." She admitted pulling the curtains open. I squeaked, seeing as how I was putting on my shirt and trying to pull up my stockings at the same time.

"Narcissa!"

"Sorry!" She exclaimed towards me let the green drapery fall back in place. I dressed quickly and snapped the curtains open. I knew now I wouldn't look her in the eye from the most the day. I threw on my robes and stood in front of the mirror pulling out my wand. Narcissa was staring at me in the glass's reflection, trying to interpret the expression on my flushed face. I combed my hair and pushed my feet into my shoes.

"Annabelle…" I took a deep breath and turned around with a smile gracing my lips.

"I had a night terror," I convinced her walking up to her and pulled on her sleeve to tell her to get moving. "Thank you for the concern," I said walking out with her to the common room linked to the dungeon.

"Ok," she said, and I knew she was upset with me but was being nice. She looked a little frustrated as her face turned pink and then she sighed turning a sharp corner. "I have to get to classes; goodbye." I smiled and waved at her and she mimicked me walking away up the stairwell. I leaned against the wall in the dungeon that was outside the potions room. I would wait until Severus got here; usually we arrived at the same time. It was quiet for awhile; apparently we had gotten up a little too early because no one came for a bit. But soon enough someone did.

Lily Evans, wavy red hair and all, walked over but stopped not too far from me.

"Oh hi," she said awkwardly looking at me, scrutinizing me. I shifted my weight back so I had my back pressed very firmly against the wall, my right ear consumed by the shilling stone surface. Slightly stunned by my gesture, she backed away politely. She was one of the few people I really just couldn't be around.

"Your name's Annie… Uh, Annabelle, right?" Her voice went up an octave at the guilt. She hung out with those Marauders, what else would she instinctively call me?

"I was wondering, maybe, if your… _situation_ was any better?" I smiled pleasantly at her, tilting my head in confusion. But underneath that I felt uneasy. A sad sort of smile marked her features.

"You know, outside Hogwarts?" she asked me taking a step forward towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. Resting my hands at the wall at my hips, they slid down revealing a small trail of nervous perspiration.

_Stop. Shut up. Stop. Shut up. Stop. Shut up. Stop._ I repeated in my head to keep down my anxiety. I attempted to make my way to the potions door, but she pulled on my arm apprehensively. Acting like the touch burned my skin, my elbow attempted to free itself from her grip but she gently pulled it back to her.

"Its ok, I just want to—" The squeak of shoes came to a halt two feet away. I looked up and Severus stood staring at us awkwardly. Lily looked down at my elbow and blushed letting go. "I want to help," she mumbled and opened the door to class. Before she closed the door behind her she looked back over her shoulder at Severus.

His embarrassed staring became more noticeable and he tried making a guilty wave. I felt a hole in my chest when I saw the adoring look hidden in his black eyes. Lily disregarded it and slammed the door. He looked defeated but looked back at me.

"What did Lily want?" he asked, desperately I might add, and I shook my head softly smiling.

"Sorry." My discrete answer told him what he wanted and he led me into class.

**Lily's Point of View**

I watched Annabelle and Snape walk into class while I sat with the Marauders.

"Oi Padfoot, look it's the slimeball couple of the year," James laughed ramming him in the ribs. Sirius stopped leaning back on the two legs on his chair and leaned forward over the desk. We had been seated in the middle isle, where the two Slytherin in question sat up front. An unappealing smirk crossed him as he didn't break his stare.

"Why Prongs I think you're right," he said and looked back at him. "What do you think of some entertainment? I think the right foul gits should give us a dance," he smirked lifting his wand under his desk. A memory of a few minutes ago popped into my head and I reached over and held onto the end of the wand.

"Not today Sirius," I warned him and he frowned keeping his wand in place ready to curse.

"Why not?" he whined and James behind him absently roughed his hair up.

"You have Quidditch today, don't get detention or you won't be able to play," I informed him. He gave a disgruntled look but retracted his wand. I rolled my eyes at his nerve. He could be just as arrogant as James most the time, if not more.

"Fine, but soon then. Which reminds me, Moony, how's your furry little problem?" he asked to Remus. He turned back in his seat in front of us and cast his eyes downward.

"Yeah, this Friday," his voice answered. His eyes were so ashamed I reached over and pat him on the back. That got him to smile a bit more. I started getting out my things for class when a note fold up like a bird flew its way onto my desk and perched itself on my cauldron. I looked around and didn't spot anyone suspicious looking enough to have sent me it. I reached out my hand and it hopped into my flat palms. The paper head swiveled towards me and ruffled its 'wings' before it opened:

_Don't tell anyone._

I scrunched my nose up and took a sharp breath through my nose. Now I knew who it was from. Casting my eyes over at Annabelle and Snape I tried to decide what to do.

_Should I tell him?_ I asked myself. But as I watched Annabelle listening to Snape mutter (about something that annoyed him guessing by the look he had) and then have her giggled quietly while he turned red… I felt conflicted.

"Lily?" James asked me noticing me not partaking in conversation or correcting their horrid grammar.

"It's nothing," I said pretending to be annoyed. "And you did finish the reading over break right?" I asked with a sigh, feeling he didn't. He laughed explaining a detailed story of how Sirius had sent him owls about his dreadful mum and how he went to save her. What a bunch of rubbish. I glanced over at Annabelle once more and saw Snape critiquing her on her potions.

_He has a right to know._

**Annabelle's Point of View  
Defense Against the Dark Arts**

I had evaded Lily for most the day, difficult as it was, and made sure she wouldn't talk to the others. She was so bent on telling someone about it.

She was just a… a… a previous acquaintance! She didn't have the right to tell anyone something so personal.

For most the year she had just tried to get me to talk to her about it and I had carefully evaded her, but now I felt like things were catching up with me.

"So how do you feel about a little dueling today since classes are short, hmm?" Professor Lebons asked promptly tripping as he made his way to the dueling stage. I learned he was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor because there was always a new one each year. Now I was just waiting for his to trip, like he most often did, and one day skewer himself on one of those senselessly pointy sculptures he decorated the classroom with.

Severus stood at attention at the edge of the platform. He always seemed more enthusiastic when it came to this class, which worried me a little but I let it go as an interest in dueling instead of the Dark Arts.

Everyone gathered around the raised platform as the professor fumbled his way onto it.

"Alright, why don't we make it a competition?" he bellowed and everyone started whispering about.

"Will it be boy against girls?"

"No way, we'd smoke the girls."

"Excuse me?"

"I got one, cowards against the brave."

"But James I don't think Snivelly can hold us all off by himself.

"Don't worry; he can have your brother and Annie help him."

"Hey, hey, settle down. It's Slytherin vs. Gryffindor," Professor said just as Severus had balled his fist up. His dark hair flopped onto his shoulders when he lowered his head in embarrassment. I lifted my head over to the Marauders and bit back a glare. They always made me so angry!

But I took a deep breath and smiled at Severus putting a hand on his shoulder. I didn't feel bad when he shrugged it off; in fact I smiled more because I saw his face soften.

"Sorry I'm late Acuzio," said a chipper voice as the doors banged. Everyone's head swiveled over to Dumbledore who had strolled into the classroom and shook hands with Professor Lebons. My smile broadened and my face turned a light pink. I looked up to Dumbledore like a father or grandfather.

"Great you've arrived; I just told them they would be dueling for the rest of class. I'll pick the first pair from the houses…" he said pointing his finger around us and finally smiled. "Mister Black, why don't you go?" the professor said to the Slytherin side and Regulus groaned. I saw Black across the platform lift his head and grin nudge Potter.

"Professor, would you mind if I went against him?" Potter asked giving a cheeky smile that made every professor believe he _wasn't_ a troublemaker. Professor Labons smiled and clapped his hands.

"Yes! Go right ahead, that's the spirit," he rejoiced and he ruffled his hair going up the steps. Regulus walked by us and I smiled at him mouthing a good luck. He grinned putting a hand on both mine and Severus's shoulders.

"Wish me luck," he laughed and hopped onto the opposite side of the runway.

"Remember, only to disarm your opponent. Be creative," Professor Lebons shouted. Potter and Regulus whipped out their wands then put them at their sides before bowing. Then they walked away from each other about 5 steps. "1… 2… 3!"

"_Expelliarmus!_" They both shouted at the same time and I covered my eyes when a rush of wind filled the classroom. I felt Severus hit his shoe against mine and I let my hands slip from my face. Regulus was flat on his bum at the very edge of the runway, rubbing his head in pain. My smile almost wavered when Potter and his friends started laughing.

"Well done Mister Potter, fair try Mister Black," he said and Dumbledore smiled clapping quietly. "Let's see, ah, the other Mister Black, Sirius why don't you come up here?"

"Alright," Black grinned as we helped Regulus on his way over next to us. "Come on up Sn.._Severus_." Severus tried not grin, but a nasty little smirk got the better of him as he walked his way up the steps of the platform. Oh no, he wouldn't get too carried away would he? I looked over at Dumbledore discretely; he had to have known this was a bad idea. Dumbledore looked a little perplexed by the pairing but didn't say anything.

_Severus…_ I didn't want him getting hurt. It wasn't that I doubted his abilities as a duelist, he was by far one of the best ones I knew, but I couldn't help but be anxious. Severus and Black stood opposite each other and pulled out their wands. They didn't even bow before walking away from each other and ended up facing off each other.

"Wands ready? 1… 2… 3!" I held onto my skirt tightly and Regulus put a hand on my head to help me calm down.

"_Stupefy!_" Black spouted and his wand cast a red light out at Severus.

"_Protego!_" Severus was really quick and flicked his wand at the spell, making it go off to the ceiling. Dust fell from above us and made a layer of white powder cover our clothes. A deep growl emitted from Black as he dusted himself off and raised his wand again. Severus brandished his wand and Black's tongue jutted itself to the roof of his mouth. Everyone was laughing except a few select of Gryffindor as Black tried shouting a curse, but nothing happened.

"What a very creative use of spells, Severus! I didn't know one of my students could use nonverbal spells already," Professor Lebons cheered clapping him on the back when he walked down the steps. Severus stood next to me again and was smirking proudly. Not to far from me I saw Evan Rosier grinning creepily. "Funny, I don't recognize that spell though," our professor commented and Severus became rigid.

"Why don't the rest of your students, if they can, try and use nonverbal spells as well? If they can of course," Dumbledore butted in gently. Professor Lebons started complimenting him on how right he was and I turned my body to Severus. He smirked my way, still on the high from earlier and I smiled. I pushed myself a little closer and cupped my mouth to his ear.

"What was that spell you used?" He had a small bit of pink on his cheeks that disappeared once he took a breath.

"It's Langlock, I um, made it," he said taking a small swallow. My mouth hung open slightly. He **invented** it! I giggled and smiled grabbing his hand.

"Ah Acuzio, would you mind dearly if I picked your next duelist?"

"Not at all. Go right ahead-!" Professor said before falling face first into the floor. Dumbledore wasn't even fazed as he looked around.

"Ah, Annabelle," he spoke and I turned pink freezing up in my spot. "Would you mind?" he asked a little more persistent, a small twinkle in his eyes that was meant to be seen. I blushed and fidgeted before clumsily standing up and making my way up the platform. When I passed him Dumbledore grinned mischievously but oh so warmly, like he was giving me a big pat on the back.

I stood their very awkwardly and all of a sudden it felt like I had become four times more unattractive. My bangs were getting in my eyes every few second and my snowy skin was turning red.

When did my robes suddenly become twenty times bigger than usual?

"Now who to duel Miss Emaciare…" Professor Lebons thought helping himself stand up. Murmurs came across the room and most the Gryffindor raised their hands. I wasn't well liked, or well known. It didn't bother me much though; I could care less as long as my friends liked me and didn't hurt me.

"I'll go, Professor" said a bright voice and someone stepped forward before going on the stage. I smiled and gripped my robes tightly. Lily wouldn't stop would she?

_I swear she's obsessed!_


	8. A Picture To Remember

**Annabelle's Point of View**

Lily brushed out her skirt and pulled out her wand. I wondered what point she would try to prove with this.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea. Go ahead," Professor Lebons grinned as he clasped his hands together. We pulled out wands, set them at our sides, and bowed towards each other. Then we walked to the opposed sides of the runway before pulling out our wands once more.

We both knew it was more than a match, there was something riding on it.

"Wands at the ready? 1… 2… 3!" Lily's wand waved itself at me.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she said taking a step forward. The usual red spell blasted itself from her wand tip, zapping its way to me.

_Protego!_ I shouted in my mind and with my wrist moving to the right, Lily's spell was deflected.

By this time a loud cheering had filled the classroom: every Gryffindor but Potter (who was saying something about if she won would she go on a date with him) was cheering for Lily to beat me. Slytherin were cheering for me, only saying I couldn't lose to someone like her. We all knew what that meant: a mudblood. She wouldn't give up though.

"Annabelle, if I win I get to tell them," she said. I couldn't believe her! She didn't have the right. I took a deep breath and flicked my wand at her.

_Stupefy!_ I was going for the jugular now, it was awful, but I had such a harsh feeling towards this girl. It was shameful. Luckily she used the shield charm like I had before and sent a Jelly-Legs Jinx at me that caused my legs to wobble to the floor, rendering them useless. I tugged at them and Lily walked up to my fallen form slowly as the cheering got louder and louder. She had this smug little grin on her face, like she had just aced another exam. She thought she was going to win.

I smiled lightly and used a tripping spell, making her feet slip from under her before she could plant it onto the floor. A big 'ohhh' came from the crowd as her wand flew away from her.

_Accio Wand!_ I used my left hand to catch Lily's wand: a Willow, 10 1/4", swishy. My Slytherin cheered and I dragged myself to the ledge. A bell signaled the end of the class.

"Have a good time at the match, oh Mister Snape would you please undo that spell on Mister Black?" Severus smirked and undid his Langlock jinx. Severus and Regulus came up to me and helped me stand up, which quickly caused my legs to give out.

"Nice job beating the mudblood, Annabelle," Regulus snickered pulling out his wand and giving me the counter-jinx. I mouthed a thank you and rubbed my knees slightly. "Yeah you might be a little weak in the knees for a while. I have to get going for the game, see you there," he said rubbing the back of his head.

Students filed out and Severus helped me stand up again by pulling on my elbow. After hesitating for a second he put his arm around my shoulder and held my elbow with his other hand. We both blushed and he helped me hobble my way through the hallway.

"You need to get dressed right?"

"Hm?" I chocked turning his way and he turned red.

"N-not like that, I mean, for the game, are you going to change?" I blushed heavily realizing I had misinterpreted what he said. I nodded and he walked me to the common room. I stumbled along until I entered my room.

**Severus's Point of View**

The only things that didn't fit were my shoes. Looking at myself in the mirror they stuck out like a dwarf among giants. My coat and shirt that Lucius got me were much nicer than my usual ones, and my scuffed up and slightly torn shoes were making it obvious that my new clothes had been a gift. My pants were nice; pants never were an issue though.

I shrugged it off, shuffling my way down to the common room. I pulled my coat on to keep me warm in the dark room with the fireplace not being on. Within a matter of seconds of me arriving, Annabelle tiptoed her way in the door, standing next to me without me even noticing. She sported the dress Narcissa had bought her, with an added loose, brown/gray cardigan. She had her blonde hair was curled slightly so it just bounced on her shoulders.

I found myself promptly turning red.

"Let's go." Her mouth formed the words but no sound came. When we got to the stand and sat down the game was about to begin. Most the people were seated and waiting anxiously for the teams to come out.

"Hey guys, Annabelle you look so cute!" Narcissa gushed hugging her. I stood back and settled myself between Annabelle and a tall boy next to me. While she hugged Narcissa her back was facing me. I watched Narcissa wrap her arms around her back and saw her backbone trying to probe itself from her cardigan. I cringed but when she stood back next to me I let it go, for now.

"You look nice too, Snape," she complimented and I shrugged my shoulders. Annabelle came back over next to me and smiled cupping her hands at my ear.

"Can you tell me about that spell you used on Black once more, please?" she whispered. I looked down at her, a little proud, and nodded turning back to the field.

"Well you just say Langlock, and go like this with your wand," I paused and took out my wand. I flicked it in a particular way, and then put it back. "As long as you don't flourish it too much, it glues the person's tongue to the roof of their mouth." It was confidence building to talk about me making my own spells.

"Wow," she breathed and looked down at her shoes. She knew no one else could hear her, so she talked all she wanted to. But then Annabelle didn't lift her head, so I got insecure because she must have been staring at my shoes. I blushed lightly and turned my head sharply away from her.

"Don't worry," her voice sang and I looked back at her, her gray eyes just shining. She pointed down to the floor. Her shoes were a pair of hole-covered stockings and graying, ripped white flats. "I…" she stopped as she looked around vigorously before leaning up to my ear. "I like you, holey shoes and all," she hummed and leaned back so she could give me a warm smile. I felt my body stiffen and I turned a small pink, just like she did.

"Thanks," I mumbled rubbing my burning neck and glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She smiled brightly and scooted over closer next to me. I let myself slip and smiled gratefully at her. Just then the Quaffle was thrown up into the air and the game began.

I couldn't focus on the game, even though it was the deciding who goes to the game that plays for the Quidditch Cup. I was still going over what she said about liking me. Why did she have to be so confusing: did she like me, or did she **like** me?

Damn it, I shouldn't care this much!

"And another 10 points to Slytherin!" The pandemonium behind me knocked me out of my state. Now distracting myself with the game, I caught myself up on what was happening. The score was 30-50 Slytherin; Black (a chaser) was flying his way up the pitch with the Quaffle. I could just see Regulus flying about, much higher than the rest of the players, trying to catch the Snitch. Potter was right next to him, a mid-flight brawl was going on between them as they tried viciously to knock one another off their brooms. I lowered my gaze to see Mary MacDonald, a dark haired girl with a square jaw, get tossed the Quaffle and threw it menacingly into the highest goal. "MacDonald earns Gryffindore ten points! One more goal from Slytherin and it will be tied! Potter and Regulus Black are still searching for that Snitch!"

"Come on Lucius! You got it!" Narcissa shouted with her gloved hands cupped around her mouth to make her voice louder. Annabelle, trying to follow Narcissa in cheering, clapped the best she could with her weakness. I smirked. I really did want Slytherin to wipe the floor with Gryffindor this year, after the terrible loss last year. Lucius had be gone taking it down the pitch when a bludger came right at him and he had to duck, causing an opening for Andrew Robins to take the Quaffle and score again.

"And it's all tied up! Gryffindor might just win this yet!" Everyone was stiff with anxiety. Annabelle was smiling in excitement, gripping the ice cold rail. Everything was just melting from the winter snow, but it was still chilly outside.

People with weight issues have low body heat, don't they?

I shifted my weight to see her shivering, her lips gradually turning a purple color. I stared long enough for her to see my gaze and make her return it. Her discolored lips formed a smile. I snorted and took off my coat annoyed.

"Learn to take care of yourself," I snapped at her and held it out to her. She stared at it with her mouth open. I was turning pink, gosh would she just take the jacket already? Like she read my mind, she gratefully took it and slipped it on gracefully over her shoulders.

"Potter's spotted the Snitch and is on its tail! Black is right behind him. This will end the game if one of them catches it!"

"Come on Black!" same the tall boy next to me and everyone was cheering again. Potter, being the cocky prat he was waved behind him at Regulus as he got closer to the Snitch. Regulus was quick though and caught up next to him. I ringed my coat sleeve as they ducked and doze to catch the Snitch.

I felt a cold hand wrap itself around my wrist. Annabelle was holding onto it carefully because, due to me rubbing my wrist, a vibrant red mark had appeared on my pale skin. Her hand slid its way to my hand and held it to make sure it wouldn't move. She blushed and I noticed she was not shaking from the cold anymore.

"Black gets the Snitch! Slytherin wins and gets to go to the championship!" We both looked up to see everyone cheering and smiling. Regulus was flying around boastfully with the Snitch in hand. I clapped with everyone, Annabelle let go of my hand so I could. She smiled at me and giggled holding the coat closely; I smirked knowing she was likely happy I had lent it to her.

We filed out of our places to find Regulus and Lucius after the game. They and the rest of the Slytherin team met on the field.

"You did so well!" Narcissa squealed running up and hugging Lucius, who was smiling proudly to himself. He thanked her by necking her as soon as possible. I took Annabelle's shoulder and turned her to the left.

**Annabelle's Point of View**

I was blushing about fifty shades of red when Severus did me the favor of turning me away from them.

"Hey team, we're going to take a picture, alright? So Lucius stop snogging your girlfriend for about 5 seconds and get your ass over here," Regulus laughed and Lucius slapped him upside the head laughing when he got to the team. The team posed together while they gave Narcissa a camera to snap the picture.

While they took several pictures of regular poses, funny faces, and rude gestures, I squirmed uncomfortable fanning myself. It had all of a sudden gotten a lot warmer.

Coincidentally, I had been very affectionate with Severus today.

"Um…" I tapped Severus on the shoulder. He was currently rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. His head rolled my way and I gulped slipping off his comfy yet oversized jacket (for me anyways). I held it out to him and smiled gnawing my lips gently. I mouthed 'thank you' and he grinned awkwardly taking it back.

"Lucius, can we take a picture together?" Narcissa pouted swinging the camera around attempting to be cute, which she completely succeeded in. Lucius chuckled placing his arms around her waist.

"Of course, would you mind having them in it too?" He motioned to his Severus, me, and Regulus, who had come up after the team disbanded. She jumped in excitement rushing over to me and pulling my hand. She brought out her wand and cast a levitating spell on the camera. The boys followed and got in a sort of arrangement.

Narcissa stood next to Lucius, Lucius had an arm wrapped around her waist. Each looked sickeningly infatuated with each other. Regulus shifted beside Lucius and Severus and grinned cheerfully putting a hand on both his friends' shoulders. I stood anxiously straightening out Narcissa's gorgeous dress. Severus seemed quite uncomfortable too, folding his coat over his left arm.

I felt his hand silently make a grasp at my hand. I jumped and drew back frighten. The sorrow that washed over his face, if only for the brief seconds he faltered, made me despise my problem with touching. I looked down at my shoes, much like Severus was doing, and slithered my hand up from my side to his hand. He was unexpectedly calm with it.

And he cast me a glance that made me flush.

I smiled just in time to beat the camera flash. Narcissa giggled and waved her wand to make the camera fall into her hand. A picture flew and flipped out of the camera slide and Narcissa held it in between her delicate fingers. She grinned impishly and I blushed, but didn't remove my hand from Severus's. Severus didn't really have an expression for a while, but then let of my hand and walked over to get the picture.

"Only one? Narcissa make more copies you airhead," Regulus said trying to snatch the picture from her hand. She huffed and poured a mound of pictures onto him. "OW! HEY STOP THEY'RE GIVING ME PAPER CUTS!"

"You should have thought of that before calling me an airhead you prat!" she yelled, but with a smile on her face. I giggled and took one from her warily (just in case I would get a paper cut too). The sun had made its way down to about sunset; I hugged my cardigan letting my somewhat curled hair fall at my neck.

I gawked at the picture, Severus and I had been caught in the act on film. The pictured was, as usual, jinxed so that it showed about five or six seconds of action preceding and succeeding the flash. When I lifted my eyes from the pale curtain that was my tresses, I could see Severus staring at his photo with a face redden with humiliation.

"Come on guys, we're having a party in the common room!" Regulus boomed. The rest of the Quidditch team had captured up Regulus, Narcissa, and Lucius. Severus and I had staid back in awe of the picture.

I coughed twice into my hand and his deep brown forced their way to my odd ones. I gave a weird smile and pointed to the group that had distanced themselves from us about 3 meters. He lifted his head clueless to most things around him and shock knocked itself into him. He then stiffly looked back down at me again.

"You could have just gone," he mumbled taking quick steps towards the group and away from me. Smiling sweetly I skipped and caught up with him. He was just embarrassed, like me.

"That wouldn't be right of me," I said in my soft voice that matched my smile. He pushed his head down quickly making his steps just a little faster. I remembered what I let slip earlier to Severus.

**I like you holey shoes and all.**

_WHY'D I SAY THAT?_ I thought suddenly pulling on my hair in front of my face. Severus gave me a 'huh' and a look, so I giggled and waved my hands around animatedly while my face still burned scarlet. He nearly smiled and went on with walking. Now that I thought about it:

Severus didn't look disgusted when I said it though. In fact, I think he blushed. Hopefully he took it as a misunderstanding, and if not that, a gesture of friendship instead of my utter devotion.

"Annabelle?"

"Yes?" I asked quickly, my voice sharp and surprised. He was still looking at the ground and riddled his hands with his jacket.

"Just, I like you too." I blushed turning my head to him. She looked uncomfortable with saying what he did. "You don't talk and when you do a lot of its weird, but uh, yeah. Thanks for being around me." My heart fluttered and stopped. I stood still, no longer walking. My body grew numb and my stomach suddenly felt like someone was stabbing and twisting a knife in me. "Are you uh, ok?" Everything went black for me.


	9. One Faulty Levicorpus

**Severus's Point of View**

It had been a week since Annabelle passed out. Yes, again. She told us it was an I-didn't-sleep-well-the-night-before thing. The rest of us didn't really believe her, but when Narcissa spoke up and said that she had had a nightmare some of us were convinced. It was currently late at night but before curfew, I wouldn't stay out too late. Something had been eating at Annabelle all day, she wouldn't tell me what though; I even told her she could bloody write it down for all I cared. But she wouldn't.

So I took it upon myself to go looking for her when Narcissa told me she had disappeared after classes. It wasn't because I was worried, so, that wasn't it in the least. Even though Annabelle and I had bonded spent more time together than usual it didn't mean anything.

It was just that we had gotten a little more comfortable around each other than before we said what we did at the Quidditch match. We were better friends. I walked into the desolate library room where Annabelle was sitting calmly, but not peacefully.

If you had time to take your eyes away from her endearing lip-biting you would notice her eyes going searching wildly across the book she had open.

Did she even notice when I sat down in the chair opposite her? Only slightly, she lifted her eyes for about a millisecond to smile at me before going back to her reading.

_**At morn- at noon- at twilight dim-  
Maria! thou hast heard my hymn!  
In joy and woe- in good and ill-  
Mother of God, be with me still!  
When the hours flew brightly by,  
And not a cloud obscured the sky,  
My soul, lest it should truant be,  
Thy grace did guide to thine and thee;  
Now, when storms of Fate o'ercast  
Darkly my Present and my Past,  
Let my Future radiant shine  
With sweet hopes of thee and thine!**_

The minute my eyes read the dot in the exclamation point the book closed and Annabelle was staring at me in confusion. I felt red patches appear on my cheeks.

"What are you doing out late?" I asked in a low voice and her lips curled up in a delightful smile. She pointed to her book.

"Just reading," she whispered unknowingly rubbing her thumb on the cover. It was still pearl white like the day my mother bought it for me. Annabelle was keeping it in impeccable condition.

"You alright? You've been really out of it," I smirked running a hand through my hair observing it. She forced out a small laugh before letting her eyes fall back on the novel. I frowned and reached over to the book flipping through it, the spine no longer crackled with inexperience.

A picture fell to the table of a woman not near thirty with perfect blonde hair and a winning smile. A faded black eye covered her right eye, which was her left to me, but didn't make her blue eyes any less brilliant.

I saw Annabelle flinch looking at the picture.

I my stomach roll up in a knot. She looked like my mother did with those lost bruises. But she held a small baby in her arms. She looked just like the woman, a small bit of blonde hair and pale skin. Too bad her eyes were closed; I wanted to see if she had the same eyes.

Annabelle reached over and ran her hand over picture, her eyes watering as she smiled.

"That's my mother," She spoke up, her voice unusually quiet. Slowly she took the picture from me and put it back in the book. I lowered my head to the tabled and folded my arms to cradle it.

"So that baby's you?" I asked trying not to sound depressed. Annabelle took a pause before putting the book in her bag. She supported her chin with her left palm.

"You want to hang out?" she sweet, chimed voice asked me and I lifted my head. Her smile had come back to her face; her water eyes had their normal cheer.

"Sure." When we got to the common room she sat on the couch. Annabelle let me try and read some of that Poe man's writings while she busied herself with writing in one of her old gray diary (She once told me she also used it for writing poems and stories and drawing).

This muggle was brilliant; his poems gripped your heart and then tried to see how hard he could squeeze it till you submitted to the sadness. Once I was done with one called _A Dream Within A Dream_, I took a deep breath to bring up a difficult subject.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked casually as possible. Annabelle lifted her head from her work and shook it politely before grinning.

"Are you?"

"No I was just wondering because I haven't seen you eat yet today," I said closing the book. She kept her face straight and shrugged giggling before going back to her work. "I'm serious here Annabelle." My tone caught her attention as she put the book down.

"You think I'm sick too, don't you? Like the others," she asked, her voice sweet as sugar the whole way through and not laced with any malice like most people's would. I closed my eyes before gathering back my courage to face this.

"Starving yourself isn't the answer to your problems at home. You know that right?" I had made the connection long ago, when I first noticed that she never spoke about home life, though I had little proof besides the picture I just saw.

She tried hiding her face but sadness illuminated her sparkling eyes as she smiled. She shook her head as she turned her knees so she could face me properly.

"I promise I'm not anorexic." It didn't convince me, even if it was her promise, something she never lied about. Her voice had been too desperate, too secretive to be clean cut. I gave her a stern look and she looked away quickly. "You don't believe me, do you?" It was a statement; she knew my every action and their meanings.

"No, I don't," I retorted mercifully, just to make her not breakdown. I felt cruel doing this to her, if it was anyone else I'd be fine (maybe even think it amusing), but not with Annabelle. She took a deep breath before giving a perfect smile.

"It's ok," she whispered in her kindest of voices before standing up. "Goodnight Severus."

"Wait!" She stopped and her eyes made their way to mine. "Want me to show you those spells I invented?" The question came so suddenly I nearly jumped myself. She nodded filled with a reassuring smile.

"I'd love to." I went to my room to retrieve my potion's book. I stood in front of her with my wand up. I waved it and took a breath.

"_Muffliato_."

"What does that do?"

"It makes sure that private conversation stay private even in public places. You can't notice, but there's a buzzing outside the room," I said pulling out my potion's book and handed it to her. "All the spells I made are on pages with the corners bent up." She smiled widely examining the book carefully before she giggled flipping it to the back.

_**This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince**_ was scribbled in the bottom cover in my cramped cursive. I blushed slightly and she smiled looking back down at the book as she flipped through it.

"I like it," she sighed. "It's your mother's maiden name, right?" she whispered expertly. This was, of course, because A) I had brought my mum up more than once in a conversation and B) she was a brilliant listener. She took out her wand after minutes of reading and flicked it at me.

"Whoa!" I cried flying into the air by my ankle. "Annabelle!" In four seconds I had been tossed back to the floor.

Annabelle squeaked and rushed over putting my head in her lap. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" No voice came out of her mouth, like her throat was jammed up. I held up my head.

"Stop for a minute," I commanded and she stopped moving. I put a hand to my head. Damn it hurt. "Well you weren't able to hold the spell for long, now were you?" I asked with a snort trying to stop the aching. Annabelle scooted over to me timidly, like a frightened pixie. Slowly she started to pet my head like the group and I usually did to her.

"Sorry," she was finally able to whisper with a small smile: gentle and warm, but apologetic. I shook my head and gave her a half smile.

"It's fine," I said shrugging and her eyes lit up with excitement at my 'smile'. She continued caressing my stringy hair. My face started to grow very hot; she must have noticed how greasy my hair was.

She seemed to enjoy herself though, because her smile grew and she giggled gently. I blushed heavier as I felt warm breath blowing against the side of my neck. How on earth did she manage to do all this unintentionally?

Suddenly her tempo to which she plays with my hair slowed to a stop that caused me to open my eyes to see her looking thoughtful.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward, landing the left side of her face lightly against my collarbone. I smirked fatigued and turned my head to lay my chin on top of her head. A smile painted with weariness and joy spread across her face. This was the only time she'd ever gotten this close to me so comfortably.

"Not to ruin a moment—" Annabelle shuttered with a silent laugh turning her face up to mine, "but why don't you speak more around the others?" I asked. Her face turned pink making a cat like cry, but she composed herself after closing her eyes for a moment before responding.

"I… Uh... Well… You're... Sweet," she fumbled over her words shyly. An epidemic of heat spread across my cheeks and ears and I turned my head back away from her.

"I don't know where you're getting that, Slytherin aren't _sweet_," I hissed. That is except for her of course, we were still as a group trying to decide how she became one of _us_. She buried her face into my neck before sitting up with her eyes wondering to her bag. I frowned slightly making an effort not to care.

"What's wrong?" She jumped up fixing her hair that flew everywhere. She shook her head quickly sitting on the other side of the couch.

_I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this._ I thought putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sev…"

_Legilimens!_

**A striking fear hit me as an old style kitchen barely lit except a small light overhead became the first image. A woman's sobbing came from the table area where you saw her being slapped around.**

Then next scene had a flash of a hug between a girl and the woman. An eerie, slow laugh came on in the background as they swayed back and forth together.

Despair made my throat close and tighten when a park came into view. It was sunny, hot, and windy, but children were still going down slides and swinging on swing-sets. A newspaper stuck to the side of a bench as an attempt to get out of the wind's current.

A beautiful, upper class home with a white picket fence caught the favor of the sun's light. A tire swing hung from a giant tree in the front yard that stood tall and proud. To top it all off a garden with flowers and carrots and strawberries and watermelon all grew in the front of the home. Jealously peaked itself into my mind and spread like a bad rumor.

The last one was painful. It haunts me now to think about it actually, to think it came into my view so early on in our friendship. I couldn't see anything, just a small, small, small, _**small**_** light in the form of a vertical line. I leaned forward to touch the barrier. It was wood. Quickly I realized the little girl was beside me shaking in fear as she pressed her face to the small crack of light as screams echoed everywhere.**

I realized I was pushed to the floor when I got out of Annabelle's mind. I rubbed my head and growled.

"WHAT WAS THAT F-?" I roared but stopped. Annabelle was staring at me with wide eyes that had taken center stage under her bangs. I felt some slight guilt sweep over me cause I saw her painfully calm, yet shocked, face. I went to stand up and gripped the couch to aid me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't—" I stopped again before she flinched back from my step forward.

"Just… Don't…." She whispered caught off guard, her open mouth could barely form words. She picked up her bag and fled from the room before I could grab her coat sleeve.

I sighed sadly to myself slumping back to the couch. I gripped the back off my hair angrily. I blew it.


	10. Insufferable Summer

**Severus's Point of View**

Summer was insufferable, my father was making my mother and I miserable. Most of the time I would just stay inside, because some of the kids outside were worse than my father, but occasionally I stepped out of my house to walk around aimlessly.

"Severus, dear," my mother spoke coarsely from her place on the couch. "There were some errands I had planned on doing, but since I'm incapable of doing so could you do them for me?"

"Sure, what are they?"

"Nothing to hard: groceries and laundry were about it." She ended with a cough. My mother has been sick for a week now, but it was getting better.

"Of course," I shrugged gently and she smiled beckoning me down to her level. Up close I could see the perspiration raised at her pale forehead and the flushed color that invaded her cheeks seemed darker.

"You're such a good son," she mused grasping at my hand. "Tobias won't be home till late when his work gets out, so don't worry about time, ok darling?" I nodded, trying not to blush at all the pet names my mother called me.

"Right."

About three hours later I was still working on the laundry. I had had to hand wash them and was now waiting for them to dry from their placed on the pin line. Our backyard was fenced off with crooked beams of colorless wood, so I was free to relax a little.

_Not much longer now._ I sighed taking for torpor.

_**Crack!**_

I jumped up from my broken down lawn chair and rolled onto the floor.

"Lucius why do we have to visit him **here**? Can't he just visit us at your summer home?"

"Just relax; I don't like being around the muggles either. We just have to."

"What are you three doing?" I asked looking at Regulus, Lucius, and Narcissa. Regulus helped me to a standing position.

"We sympathize with you for your… unfortunate living company," Lucius said looking at a gap where out neighbor across the street was staring at us, stupid muggle. "So we decided to drop by." I nodded with a grunt; I actually didn't want them to be here. They didn't need to see my neighborhood, home, or family.

"Ooh la la, fancy knickers mate. I didn't know you had a sister," Regulus laughed plucking a specific pair of clothing off the line. I turned red and snatched them from him stuffing them at the bottom of the laundry basket.

"Those are my mother's!" I growled at him and he turned green. Lucius and Narcissa started laughing uncontrollably while he tried to wipe his hands clean.

"Look, I have some chores to do, so if you don't mind," I snapped pulling the rest of the clothes from the line and into my hamper.

"Oh we'll be glad to come along, I want to see how these pathetic muggles live," Lucius sneered brushing off his clothes like muggle air would ruin the fine fabric. I snorted and tried to ignore them.

"Severus is everything alright?" my mom asked opened her eyes just wide enough to see me sitting on the floor across from her folding the clothes. Then my friends walked into the room.

"Hello Missus Snape," Narcissa said walking over closest to her.

"Oh hello dear," she croaked before coughing.

"Are you sure you want me to leave? I can stay; we don't need more groceries for another day or so." She stopped me and shook her head while reaching out for my hand.

"Go spend time with your friends. I'll do the folding, I have to make myself useful," she laughed dryly as Narcissa helped her sit up. Narcissa smiled and stood up next to Lucius.

"It was nice seeing you, Missus Snape," Narcissa called as we left the house with whatever money I had in my pockets. "Poor woman had to marry a muggle," she said kindheartedly putting a hand to her head.

Spinner's End was filled with identical red brick homes, but it was divided in half by the park across the street. The side of the park my home was on, the one near the wool mill, that was the 'darker' neighborhood, the less fortunate. If you went six homes left of my house though, from that point on to the houses were considered more proper and higher class. There were bigger houses and bigger yards, like Lily Evan's home.

"Whoa, I'm starting to like it here?" Regulus smirked looking behind us towards the even more unfortunate looking homes, though there were only three or four farther down than us. Trademark black hair accompanied by a red leather skirt, tube top, and pumps clothed of a certain young woman leaning against a street lamp. It was Widow:

The neighborhood prostitute.

"Oh shut up you perv!" Narcissa smacked him and Lucius commented on him having good taste, which also got him a hit in the arm.

We walked a little bit farther until we had past the park and got to the grocery store. I went done the lanes I had memorized 3, 4, 6, 9, and 14. Milk, bread, cereal, apple juice, a small box of lemon bread, and ingredients to a few homemade meals. It came up to about forty dollars, which my father had saved up from each time he got home from work.

"This is boring," Regulus moaned throwing his head back and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I told you I had chores," I retorted. Lucius punched him in the arm.

"Shut up Regulus, no one needs your grousing," he muttered darkly. I made my eyes staring at the mark that ran up his left forearm. Lucius followed my gaze and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, we didn't get to send you an owl. I finally got it, brilliant huh?" he laughed unaware of the small uneasiness in Narcissa. Regulus laughed slapping me on the back.

"Soon me and you are going to have one too, right mate?" I smirked at the feeling gripping around our small group. Pure domination of anyone who bothered us could be taken. Ultimate power.

"The Dark Lord is powerful, he wants to cleanse the world and get rid of all blood traitors and unworthy mudbloods," Narcissa hissed, finally getting the hang of talking about it. The thought of Lily entered my mind and I turned my head towards the house she lived in as we pasted it. Would she be killed too?

Regulus has stopped in his tracks about three feet behind us.

"Come on Reg!" Narcissa said walking back to him to pull his arm, but he wouldn't budge. Narcissa turned her head to look where he was looking and stopped too, but looked angry, not confused.

Mrs. Prodder's son, an annoying seven year old boy who was a nonstop talker, was squatted down in front of a bench with someone under it.

"Even the homeless are bothered here? Damn Snape," Lucius said with raised eyebrows. The boy continued to poke the blanked person as blue, busted up knit gloves gripped the blanket tighter around themselves. I frowned and bit back the feeling of nausea.

"That's the only homeless person here; they usually aren't out this close to night though..." It was close to five. Narcissa, who had been cringing ever since she got to my street, shivered.

"It must be terrible to be that poor, no money, no clothes, and no travel!" she gasped at the last one and we all tried to contain ourselves from rolling our eyes.

"Krispin, get away from her!" Mrs. Prodder chased after her spoiled, curly-haired child. Her air of wealth and superiority suffocated me. "We don't need to associate ourselves with her kind of people," was her crude remark as she pulled her boy up and away to their white picket fence home.

"Come on Regulus, really what's with you?"

"Doesn't that look like Annabelle?"

The blanketed pauper scooted themselves from under the bench and pulled the blanket off. Frizzed out blonde hair peaked out from a knit cap.

"Oh my gosh!" Narcissa started running over and got in front of the girl Annabelle. We all ran over because the moment Narcissa tried hugging her, she pulled away quickly brandishing a small pocketknife. "Annabelle it's us," she whispered and her eyes went wide as she slowly lowered the weapon. Annabelle blushed, standing up along with the rest of us. She made an awkward as hell wave with a smile cast down at the ground.

"What are you doing out here?" Regulus asked quietly rubbing the back of his head. I had taken my time looking over her appearance.

Her hair was frizzed out under her hat; she wore a black long sleeved shirt with a dark plaid flannel over it. She had turquoise gloves that had some fingers missing on them, and those exposed fingers were now playing with the torn up leggings she had on.

She appeared to have no pants on, but the multiple layers of tops she wore hung low enough so that it wasn't a real issue. The real kicker was the high silver colored rain boots she wore, even though she must have been sweating in them, it was summer after all.

Annabelle started blushing as she tried fixing herself. I lowered my heavy head and scratched it.

"You never told us you were... less fortunate," Lucius said phlegmatically. She flinched slightly and sat down on the bench taking off her hat and brushing her hands with her fingers.

"Never asked," she whispered closing her eyes. Her smile was nervous, but attempted to make it welcoming. Narcissa became speechless, and she plopped down on the bench beside her. Annabelle sat up and smiled pulling the blanket off her and folding it up. "Surprised?" Wait was that directed at me.

"Uh yeah," I scowled quietly. "You live in my neighborhood, you could have at least told me."

She smiled and pulled her small pack of things onto her lap. My eyes turned bulbous while the others gave us a strange look.

"Well we're staying at Snape's house until later tonight, come over with us," Regulus said being the first to crack a smile.

She smiled and started pulling her hair.

"Oh come on, Snape doesn't mind! Right, mate?" I was still fixated on absolutely nothing. Annabelle took my silence a different way though. She smiled and shook her head standing up.

"Annabelle!" Everybody turned around to stare at the hooker I described earlier. "Sweetie, how many times have I told you to come in before it gets later?" Widow chatted carefully making her way up to us and standing in front of our homeless friend, who was blushing and smiling shyly.

"It's not dark yet."

"Oh quiet you, now come on. The other girls are just as worried as I am."

"How do you know Annabelle?" Narcissa said protectively grabbing a hold of our friend's hand. She freaked and went wide eyed standing up frightened as hell. Since she was right next to me, I carefully put my hand onto the top of her head.

"It's ok," I whispered while the hooker and our gang were shouting at each other. Annabelle looked at me and fought back her pale face until it turned a blushing pink again. She smiled slightly and looked me in the eye, which was uncommon for her.

"Thanks." I found myself blushing as well and turned my head away.


	11. Devastated

**Annabelle's Point of View**

"Just you wait; tonight I'm going to come back with a diamond on my finger!"

"What are you yapping about now Aurelia?" Miss Widow asked walking me in threw the kitchen doorway. Miss Widow and her fellow… co-workers… lived in the last home on Spinner's Lane. Miss Sabina and Miss Iver turned around to us; the latter's cigarette smoke making a trail from her mouth.

"Oh, hey Kido," she laughed leaning over and tapping her ash out the window. "What were you doing out so late? You got Widow running around the block." I stifled a giggle as Miss Widow playfully tapped the back of my head.

"Oh, she says she can stay out because it's still light out. Something about summer having longer light hours," she said sarcastically and then smiled going over to the fridge. "Our baby's smart."

"I'm not working tonight," A red haired woman with a dark, navy blue dress danced her way around the room as she stopped and placed two hands on the back of a chair. Miss Dalry was a stunning woman; her hair was long rolling down over her shoulders. She was maybe the most… eager… to work her job.

"Oh don't you lie. You're going to be in the company of that toff that keeps buying you," came Miss Sabina's spiteful voice as she snorted out of her thin, long nose. She had been homeless her whole life, and hated anyone who was rich. "You aren't working, but you'll be _working_."

"Hush not in front of Annabelle," Miss Widow spat at the two of them and they instantly stopped talking. Miss Widow had loads of power over the people in the house.

Two knocks sounded at the front of the small two room house. Miss Dalry jumped and giggled running to the front door. A man with brown hair that slicked back over the top of his head entered, pulling on the front sleeve of his sports jacket. I recognized him as the father of the family in one of the nice homes.

"Hey Barry," she said with a tight smile that made her face almost child-like. He smiled and nodded politely to each of us before offering his arm to his date.

"It was nice seeing you ladies," Mr. Kavanagh said and let Miss Dalry out the door. She made a quiet squeal as she giggled clinking her heals on the floor as she gracefully sauntered out. I waved, pleased with her happiness, but found myself getting dizzy. So as I began to see darkness I closed my eyes and pressed my palm against my forehead.

"Annabelle, sit down I'll get you some milk," Miss Widow said worried. I nodded smiling and sat down in a weak wooden chair.

"Were those the people from your school that were out there?" she huffed setting the glass in front of me. I shook my head and brought both my gloved hands up to the glass, starting to take small gulps of the white substance. "What was that Snape boy doing with them?"

"Isn't that the chap you fancy?" Miss Iver giggled getting up so she could bend down next to me and pet my hair. I blushed and pushed my head down to the wooden table.

"And how do you know that?" Miss Widow chuckled seeing my embarrassment and laid her back against the fridge.

"Why she mouths words when she writes in her journal, you know I can read lips," she said proudly. I blushed harder and took a large gulp of milk. "Stop drinking like that or you'll get sick. Anyways, I'm guessing that by what Widow's saying means Narcissa, Lucius, and Regulus were with him too."

"So that's who they were," Miss Widow said. Miss Sabina blinked a few times before giving her a harsh look.

"Don't tell me they saw you?" The question seemed to elude Miss Iver, but a sort of shock hit Miss Widow as she grabbed the sides of her head.

"Oh Annabelle I'm sorry! I walked right up to you and asked you to come **home**! The Snape boy knows what I am."

"Hell now they think she's a whore too, you twit." I shook my head quickly and quickly mouthed some words. Miss Iver pouted continuing to play with my hair.

"Why don't you get bathed, you look a bloody mess," she said scooting out my chair out while I was still in it. I nodded and walked to the bathroom to clean up. After taking a shower, which took all the black dirt off my skin and hair, I stepped out to put on a towel. The mirror in the room was cracked in a few placed, but worked well enough that I saw my refection. I liked how I looked this way, cleaner.

"Here are some clothes!" I heard Miss Iver shout and some pajamas slid under the large gap under the door. "I've got some work tonight," she said this a little quieter as I began draping the nightgown over myself, "Widow's going to start cleaning your clothes so they can be dry soon. Have a good night's rest, ok sweetie?" I shook the towel around my head and opened the door slightly.

"Good night Miss Iver," I mouthed and ran my fingers through my semi-dry hair. She smiled brightly and looked like she wanted to lean over and hug me, but stepped back closing her eyes.

I felt a small pang of guilt, so I reached over and took her hand gently into both of mine. She looked shocked as I pressed her hand against the side of my face and smiled. When she looked me in the eyes I saw her eyes overwhelmed with happiness.

With that small bit of affection she left much joyfully than she was planning on. When I went out to the main room I saw Miss Sabina standing up and fixing herself. She was wearing very, well, she wasn't wearing much. I felt bad for her; I could see the disgust on her face.

"No one can stay home tonight, so just wait for the clothes to be dry then get out," she said with ease as she ruffled up her hair, not even looking over at me. I nodded and laid the towel on my shoulders. I quickly went over to the couch and picked up her coat to hand it to her. She looked me up and down before grabbing it from me roughly.

"Thanks," Miss Sabina mumbled and gave me two soft pats on my cheek. I smiled cradling my jaw: she gave me small amounts of love when no one was around. She left quickly; ready to get the night over with. I sat on the floor in front of Miss Widow, who had finished scrubbing my clothes and was now drying them with a hair dryer.

**"Annabelle, maybe it's time you didn't come over here anymore."**

A bullet couldn't have hit me harder than what she said. I was devastated.

"It's just…" She took a pause from drying the clothes but then continued "… you shouldn't be around the kind of company we keep. Who knows what one of the men will do to you, you're getting older. I won't be the reason you get put into this kind of work," she let out coarsely. I shook my head and reached over for her hand, which she back away from.

"That won't happen," I said just loud enough to be heard over the hair dryer. I smiled determined to convince her.

"You know it will," she told herself turning off the blow dryer. She picked up the clothes she had been folding with love and held them out to me.

"But you give me all my food," I said, my voice giving a small crack despite my smile and sunny voice. She looked up at me, just to try and see if somehow she would see something she'd never seen before: me crying. But, seeing that it wasn't the case, she pushed the clothes into my chest lightly still acting like the mother she had been for me.

"There are better people than us that can help you, that won't put you in harm's way. Just please get out," she said with a fading voice.

"But I will be in harm's way. I don't know who to trust. If I don't get food or shelter I'll have to ask someone to—"

**"JUST LEAVE!"** She had finally snapped pushing me with the clothes. I stumbled back and held onto the clothes loosely. We stood in a deep silence for quite some time before I spoke up, finally gathering my confidence.

"Alright Miss Widow, I'll do as you say." My smile shone, not as bright as it could have, but bright enough. I took the clothes in my arms and put them in my bag before leaving the house I have called a safe haven for most my years on the streets.

As I left the home and walked into the now dark night, the sobs from inside the house that held all four of Spinner's End's prostitutes were heard by no one but me. I tried not to focus on the growing pain in my chest and growing heat in my eyes and face. I blinked furiously to get the tears back into their sockets, but failed letting a small trail fall down my chin.

I laid in the slide at the park for the rest of the night. I didn't care if someone saw me or if someone I knew noticed who I was. I just wanted to escape it all. I loved them like family. Miss Widow was a mother that would always be doting on you; Miss Iver was the older sister who would always play with you or cheer you up and vice versa; Miss Dalry would be a little brother who would take nothing seriously; and Miss Sabina was the calm and collect older brother who wouldn't show affection towards you in front of his friends, but then would give you hugs and laugh with you when no one looked.

I was devastated; I couldn't lose a family twice.

"Annabelle?" Four hours later I heard someone speak. Severus had walked onto the woodchip play ground and stood in front of me. I smiled slightly as I sat up and waved ever so gently.

"Hey."

"Why aren't you with those sl… muggles?" I tried to smile and ran a hand through my still wet hair. He could tell something was wrong and sat down on the side of the plastic beige slide.

"Do you want to come inside?" I looked up to him and nodded silently, my throat tight. Benvolio, who had been curdled up next to me, meowed and stretched before bouncing alongside us. We walked to his house in silence. Severus opened the door silently.

The first thing I noticed was that the walls were littered with books, most of them were thick and had spines of black or brown. The room was dark and a lamp, that would most likely be usually lit, was out and hanging from the ceiling. Severus pulled me into that living room and set up a small candle.

"You can stay here for tonight; just don't make too much noise." I agreed to the simple demand and sat down on the threadbare sofa playing with my hair. I got my blanket and put it over myself to warm up, because by then I was freezing.

He brought in some tea from the kitchen, and placed it in front of me. I blew on it taking a few sips, it tasted like water and a bitter dust. I took a couple more sips before sitting it down in my lap. Severus looked uncomfortable as he sat clenching and unclenching his fists nervously.

"What do you want to ask?" I asked quietly looking over to the side. He bit the inside of his cheek and lifted his nose in an uncomfortable face.

And then his bluntness and curtness got the better of him.

"Are you a prostitute?"

My smile grew and slowly I giggled. I actually _giggled_ in front of Severus. And it wasn't one of those ones where I look like I'm smiling but no sound comes out. No. It was an actually laugh.

"No," I said quietly and he smirk that lopsided, cocky smirk. He smoothly picked up his tea again and drank, which gave me time to see his long night shirt and boxer shorts. None were too flattering to most people. He had scrawny legs, seeing as how lanky he was, and his hair was flat as a pancake. I didn't mind, heck, I was a toothpick and he still spent time with me. But his pale skin was mesmerizing by candle light.

"But you are homeless?" I nodded at this and for some reason he didn't react sadly. In fact, he just continued drinking his tea, which I was glad he did. I continued to look around.

"I like your house," I whispered putting the cup down and pat the seat cushion next to me. He smirked again trying not to let me see the obvious pink infiltrating his cool expression as he sat next to me. I shared my blanket with him and let my head leaned back on the couch as I yawned. He made a sort of hiss slash scoff (or as I like to call it, a hoff or a skiss depending on how it's done). Then continuing to feign anger he smiled ever so slightly.

"Thanks," he muttered and closed his eyes leaning his head back as well. And then for the second time in nearly a year we slept on a couch unconsciously getting closer every hour.


	12. Time At The Park

**Severus's Point of View  
The Next Morning**

I awoke rather peacefully the next afternoon, curled up between the arm of the couch and Annabelle. After the initial embarrassment of the position I slipped myself onto the floor and placed a blanket gently on top of Annabelle.

"Severus." I looked up to see my mother in the kitchen doorway staring at the two of us. Rubbing my arms to warm myself I made my way to the kitchen and sat down. "Good morning."

"Morning," I mumbled and yawned. My mother smiled and set down a bit of oatmeal in front of me. "Are you feeling better?" She smiled and nodded wrapping her robe around her tighter.

"Much better, does your friend need some breakfast too? I'm not sure if I have enough though," she chimed far too kindly. I bit the inside of my cheek and turned my head.

"You don't need to do that," I muttered embarrassed. She smiled and slid her hand on top of my head.

"So who is she? Do I know her? She looks familiar, sort of like that Narcissa girl."

"She's a friend of mine," I muttered fixing the shirt I was wearing. Suddenly her smile became firmer and her eyes hard.

"Severus, she shouldn't be in here. If your father comes down—"

"She doesn't have anywhere to go."

"What do you mean?" Her question went unanswered. My mum looked like she was going to throw the plate onto the table in frustration, but at the last second she took a deep breath and slipped it on the old wooden table.

_Creeeeek_

Both our identical heads of hair whipped towards the doorway, the only difference being that of our expressions. Annabelle was half hiding behind the doorway. Her eyes staring shyly at the floor, her bangs feathered over her big blue eyes. I turned a light pink and my face softened drastically. Mother on the other hand looked stunned at her presence. It struck me that my mother had realized who she was for before I had.

"Oh," Mum babbled and quickly turned around so she could put an extra spoon on the table. Annabelle smiled and sat down in the chair next to me. "I'm sorry we don't have more for you to eat. I'm Eileen Snape, what's your name sweetie?" Annabelle paled and tried to keep her smile up as she croaked.

"Ah, uh, m…" She was having such difficulty she finally whimpered, shut her eyes, and practically slammed her head onto the table.

"She doesn't talk much," I explained and helped sit Annabelle up again. Annabelle blushed red and began pushing her face into my shoulder. My mum began giggling but quickly stopped seeing my flushing form.

"I uh, have to go… make sure that your father gets up for work," she said hastily getting up and rushing to the hallway to catch up with my father.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" I asked quietly and she lifted her head far enough to brush her bangs away. She shook her head and took a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth.

"Uh… Annabelle?" She looked up with her spoon stuck in her mouth.

"Hmm?" she asked and swallowed looking up at me expectedly. I closed my eyes as my face burned harder and harder.

_Don't be a coward._ I thought taking a deep breath as I crept my hand slowly off the table so it hung at my side.

"Can I…" she was looking at me expectantly as she continued putting more and more oatmeal in her mouth. "Get you more to eat?" I asked, sarcastically. She turned pale and put the spoon down on the table, warily wiping her mouth corners with her hand. I cringed, stupid courage leaving me at times like this.

Ten minutes later we heard my parents coming down the stairs. Annabelle looked petrified beginning to shake. I pulled her by the arm and hid her with me behind the wall near the doorway.

"I'll see you after work, darling," Mum said holding a jacket draped over her arms to my father.

"Hmm," he grumbled taking it from her without thanks. Without warning he tucked the jacket under his arm and pressed his lips firmly on top of hers. I cringed when she kindly accepted the kiss before he pulled away and slid out the door.

Annabelle was gaping with a look of astonishment adorning her pale face. I grimaced at even imaging about what she might have been thinking. I placed a hand on her back which made her a little stiff but then a calming aura went around her. My mother walked in a moment later with a smile that came off as real.

"Annabelle, why don't I get you some clothes and then we'll take you out somewhere? How does that sound?" my mum asked brushing her hair out with her fingers. Annabelle looked up, puffed her bangs out of the way, and nodded over-enthusiastically. My mother and I both smiled similarly as she led Annabelle into her room upstairs.

I cleaned up the bowl of oatmeal and dirty spoons then put them in the sink for my mother to wash later. A smile was hidden behind my curtain of hair, today felt like a good day. A strange sense of separation was slowly creeping its way into my chest though, so I walked up the stairs urgently till I reached my parent's room. Annabelle looked rhapsodic sitting on my parents' bed, her hands neatly folded in her lap with her legs crossed at her ankles. If I didn't know she was homeless I wouldn't have suspected a thing.

"So do you have any clothes?" My mum asked as she pressed her back against the closet door obviously noticing Annabelle was in that nightgown. Annabelle nodded gracefully pulling out her backpack to reveal her clothes that I saw her in yesterday, crumpled but clean. Then came Narcissa's dress and sweater-thing, there were slightly wrinkled but still looked their normal brilliance.

"Gifts?"

Annabelle nodded.

"Alright then, uh, let's see what I can pull out, ok? Good thing I keep my old clothes." She slid open the door and began sifting through the throng of clothing. Annabelle was mesmerized by the bits of cloth that fell into her lap and she held them up to the light of the window.

"Just try them on and see how you like them," my mother said. Annabelle stiffened and shrank back from her place. I smiled, she was so shy. "Oh, sorry!" my mother rambled turning her head to face the wall. Annabelle still looked uneasy, but cautiously stood up.

I was confused as to why she hadn't asked me to leave, but all thoughts stopped when she the nightgown she wore was slipped to the floor and kicked off her feet. I felt a jumped in my stomach and I turned so I wasn't looked and my back was now pressed against the wall.

I became aware of the fact that no one knew I had been watching. Annabelle didn't know that I had seen her undressing. Without even a second thought I turned back to the gap in the doorway.

I don't know why I didn't have a problem watching her undress. I guess it could have been curiosity, but I also had to admit that I wasn't just doing it for research or something. There was no real gain.

So I watched her through the gap for ten minutes, my face burning, until she was dressed in the final outfit.

"You look smashing," my mother smiled clasping her hands together. "It's so good to have a girl around. I mean that Narcissa came around the other day, but she's a little intimidating." Annabelle smiled warmly and began holding herself in her arms, being that skinny in a dress like that only made her **more** skinny.

"What did you say your name was again?" Annabelle pursed her lips and rocked side to side. My mother looked crestfallen. "It's ok, you don't have to talk. It's just nice to have another girl to talk to."

"Annabelle." I smiled hearing her voice and accidentally knocked a bit of the door forward.

"Oh, Severus," my mom saved the conversation and laughed coming over to help me up. Annabelle blushed and looked down at her feet. "Come on you two, it's around two, we can probably go to the park if you want," smiled.

_She looks so much more happy, did she really need to talk to a girl that badly?_ I thought as I shrugged lazily.

"Why not?" I sighed and looked around. "Let's get changed though," I frowned looking down at my pajamas. My mother agreed, pushing us out of the room so she could change. Then without acknowledging Annabelle, I went to my room downstairs to change.

**At the Park**

Annabelle was hanging from the monkey bars with her toes just inches from the ground. She was smiling brightly and shook her head. Annabelle let go of the bars and landed harshly on the woodchips. You would think it would hurt her, but it didn't. She just walked to the swing next to mine.

"I like it here, thank you for bringing me," she whispered.

"Don't thank me. We should have brought you somewhere else," I answered quickly. She began swaying back and forth happily on the swing.

"Your mother's very kind." I nodded and smirked.

"Yep." She smiled a little more and then looked forward at my mother on the bench. She was reading a book and looking around nervously. Annabelle giggled quietly staring down at her dress.

"I'll return your clothes, as soon as I can. I promise," she said guiltily. I looked at her long legs that were fumbling almost awkwardly under her. I shrugged.

"You shouldn't, your other clothes are disgusting," I said and could feel the embarrassment come from Annabelle.

_Damn it, say something that __**isn't**__ insulting, you twit!_ I thought rolling my eyes and rotated my swing so my back was facing her.

"I don't want them returned because you look nice in them ok?" I said blowing a piece of my hair out of my face. My face was towards the woodchips for a few seconds of silence, but then swiveled the seat to see her. She was blushing and really hard.

I began to smile, not really caring that she saw, and my chest began shake as I held in laughter. She then began to smile, tight lipped and then full, and then began laughing.

"Can we go somewhere?" she asked quietly, but blissfully. I shrugged and stood up.

"Sure." She stood up gracefully and started walking into the richer part of the neighborhood. "Annabelle, are we supposed to be heading this way?" I finally asked as stares came from the other side of the street.

"Yes, we are," she began laughing quietly. She looked confident walking down the street, she didn't care about what people were saying about her or thinking. It was like the first time I caught people picking on her, she just smiled.

"We're here," she said quietly staring. I saw a two story home; it was white with a green garden full of fruits and vegetables. I noticed it was sitting right next to Lily's house, a small fence not even the size of a child separating the homes. The tire hanging from the tree swung back and forth, hypnotizing me until I realized where we were.

_I saw this in Annabelle's memory_. I realized looking back at Annabelle. She was staring vacantly across the road at the home with a small happy smile. I assumed it was her old home, before she began living on the streets.

We sat there for five minutes or so before we saw the front door open. Annabelle gasped and stood up quickly beginning to run off.

"Hey!" I shouted in frustration and began running after her. I caught up to her at the park again where she was sitting down behind the jungle gym and panting. "Why'd you… run off?" I hissed out my words between gasps of air. She was still wheezing, which worried me, but she let out a laugh again.

"The people… they don't like me looking," she mumbled. I stared at her, she looked like she was trying not to look upset, and so I sat down next to her and took her bag from her so she could breathe easier.

"Severus," my mother walked up to us and held onto her arms. "I have to go make dinner for your father. Do you two want to stay here till your father goes out?" I nodded and pat Annabelle on the back till she stopped her breathlessness. Annabelle smiled at me and leaned her head back on the plastic play-set.

_Just do it, you're not a coward._ I took a deep breath and leaned my head back.

"Annabelle, can I…"

"You did this earlier," she said after my small pause. "What is it?" she asked sweetly scooting a little closer. Now I had to do this, she had opened the door for me.

"Can I hold your hand?" I asked calmly. I refused to break contact, I wasn't a coward. She turned a bright red, even glowing in the ever nearing dark. Annabelle fidget on the ground putting both hands in her lap and clasping them hard.

"If… If that's what you want." I could have screamed 'of course that's what I want!' but held myself together. I just made myself content with smiling lightly and reached over onto her lap, where she lifted her hand slightly so I wouldn't have to make it more awkward.

I made a short laughing sound as I put her hand in mine; it was so small, thin. It fit, it felt a little awkward on my part; like she knew how to hold my hand, but I didn't know how to hold hers. But she was smiling behind her beat red face, so I felt a little confident.

We both just kind of smiled at nothing for about an hour.

**An Hour and a Half Later**

"Eat up you two," my mum chimed kissing my forehead and Annabelle's. Annabelle was blushing hard as she held her forehead. I chuckled and began eating the stew my mum had made.

"It's great mum," I said.

"Thank you. Now eat up, it took me forever to make this," she said overdramatically. I began eating and saw Annabelle having a hard time eating more than a few bites. "Do you like it Annabelle?" my mom asked a little dishearten that she wasn't eating too much. Annabelle went wide eyed and nodded vigorously

"Brilliant," Annabelle added quietly as she had taken her second taste. My mom smiled happily and nodded continuing to watch us. Annabelle ate slowly, painfully. I smiled seeing her eat so much.

After at the near end of dinner both our bowls were empty and Annabelle was holding her stomach.

"Are you alright?" I asked putting a hand on her back. I could feel every bone. She looked up and nodded, putting up a smile. A few seconds later she jumped up from her chair and rushed through the bathroom. My mother looked upset and looked down at her stew.

"I'm sorry I must have made it wrong," she said softly throwing the rest in the garbage can. I bit my lip and went to the bathroom where Annabelle was throwing up into the toilet without mercy.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she sobbed coughing a little after a purge. I sat down next to her.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked scrunching up her nose as he threw up again.

"I wasted your food. I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't eat too much but I felt so bad that I wasn't eating enough of your mother's cooking," she said with a pathetic smile. I looked thoughtful with a blank face.

"Are you, making yourself sick?" I asked. She looked upset for a moment but then smiled and shook her head. Her voice became her quietest.

"I didn't eat enough when I was living on the streets. So eventually my stomach-" she paused to start throwing up again, "-just shrunk so that if I eat more than just a little I get sick like this."

I felt pity for her. We had all said she was anorexic and didn't believe her when she said she wasn't. And because she couldn't eat that much she never gained any wait. She just looked that thin!

"I'm sorry." Annabelle shook her head.

"I 'm the one who has messed up so much," she said wiping her mouth with some toilet paper. I frowned as she flushed the toilet and finished getting sick. She then turned to me and smiled holding her arms up. I scowled and lifted her up so she was standing, then helped her over to the couch. While she was resting I told my mom what happened so she wouldn't worry. She was so relieved.

"Annabelle?" I asked going back to the living room to find her passed out and asleep. I shook my head and turned to my mother. "Can she stay in my room?" I asked, knowing it sounded a little off. She shrugged.

"Sure thing sweetie, I trust you." With that I brought her up to my room, put her on one side of the bed, while I went on the other.


	13. The Ice Cream Parlor

**Severus's Point of View**

Annabelle spent much of the summer with me in my home. I gave her permanent rein over the top drawer in my dresser, a place for her few her things. This only came after convincing my father to allow her into **his** home, which only happened because he was too drunk and too tired to care if she was there.

In exchange I would help out with some of the chores with Mother, help she needed since she was still too frail to work by hand. Because of Father, she was too terrified to ever use magic, even when he wasn't around to catch her.

"Watch out Annabelle, the pot is still hot," she warned. Annabelle put a cloth under the handle and gently filled the four cups on the table. Today Narcissa and Lucius came over for a visit, having not had contact for about a month.

"Sorry Regulus couldn't make it," Narcissa said as she blew on her steaming cocoa.

"It's alright, we know he's busy," I replied, sitting in the chair next to the spot reserved for Annabelle. She walked towards my mother, who was wiping down the counter.

"Go rest, Ma'am, I can take over," Annabelle whispered to her gently taking the cloth from her hand. She blushed lightly and scuttled to the living room; where she lay down to rest her aching arms and back.

"Hey Annabelle, why don't you sit down," Narcissa pleaded as she barely was able to lift the kettle up to the stove. The concern was dripping from her voice. Annabelle smiled her way, took a deep breath, and nodded.

"You're looking healthier," Lucius commented as he noticed her hands didn't shake when she drank her cocoa. She gave a small smile.

"I've been trying. Plus-" Annabelle began twiddling her thumbs "-Severus had been helping me," she answered. Proud, I lifted my head and put down my drink.

"Every meal I give her more food than the last," I added. When I found out that Annabelle wasn't anorexic I quickly told the others the news.

Everyone seemed to smile and the air **our** small brick home became lighter.

"You know what? Let's go out to celebrate!" Narcissa said gleefully. "Severus, do you have any places around here where we can get a treat?"

I think it was the first time she had ever called me by my first name.

"There's a ice cream and candy parlor down by the market," I answered, giving Annabelle the same hint of a smile hidden in a smirk that Lucius was. "Is that alright?" Annabelle smiled and hid her face behind her hair, causing all of us to laugh in amusement at her shy ways.

This time, Lucius and Narcissa didn't flinch as much as we walked down the street. Annabelle, who had stayed inside with my mother most of her time, kept her head down as we walked past the usual corners of her old skag friends. I hadn't asked her why she didn't live with them anymore, but I was sure I'd find out soon enough.

At the shop, Narcissa walked straight up to the boy vendor and gave me her order.

"We'll have: a chocolate frog and one licorice wand. Oh wait make that two. For ice cream we'll…" Lucius stepped in and quickly put an arm around her shoulder. After a few whispers, an embarrassed scowl came over her face. I stepped forward with Annabelle attached to my back.

"We'll have two chocolate, one vanilla, one strawberry ice cream, a batch of licorice, and a chocolate bar." Annabelle tugged at my sleeve and whispered with the face of a child:

"Some gummy bears?" she whispered in silent, broken sentence.

"And some gummy bears, please," I added. A giggle escaped her lips and the blonde pressed her face against my back. A few snickers from behind us cause my face to hear up. The vendor hid a quick smirk and smiled politely as he could.

"Alright, here you go," he cheered and handed us our sweets. We chose a sear near the counter and dished out the treats: Annabelle got the strawberry ice cream and the gummy bears, Narcissa ate her chocolate bar with a chocolate ice cream, and Lucius took the other chocolate cone with some licorice. I wasn't a big fan of sweets, but licorice and vanilla was an exception.

"Gosh this makes me feel little again," Narcissa giggled. Lucius rolled his eyes and I scoffed. "Oh come on, you boys can't honestly say this kind of day, with all the sweets, doesn't remind you of your childhood." Lucius kissed her forehead and sighed.

"I suppose my favorite dessert back then would have been chocolate," he mused, looking amused. For me, my childhood was plain like my frozen treat, which made Lucius and Narcissa's dark and rich choice seem appetizing.

"You really love strawberries, don't you Annabelle?" Narcissa grinned, watching Annabelle take bite after bite of her strawberry dessert. A small, pink wave washed over her face, but all of us became aware that Annabelle went into a daze.

"My family and I used to eat them in the summer. My mother grew them just perfect. She used to dip them in sugar…" Annabelle trailed off, her eyes unblinking and half-open.

Instead of striking like a viper, the way he usually did when searching for information, Lucius eased into the question. He slithered.

"Can you tell us more?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of it. Her eyes were back to their wide and perplex way. No one wanted to answer her, but we knew she didn't understand.

"Why aren't you with your family now?" Narcissa added softly, afraid to ask. There was a hush for a moment, and then she opened her mouth.

"My mother died when I was quite young," she said. Her voice was so sad. "She was very sick."

I had only heard that voice once before. She had found me at the bottom of the stairs with a bloody nose, my father at the top. She shook uncontrollably, staring at my father and me. When he left she collapsed and threw her small, twig-sized arms around me.

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to help._ That was what she said to me. A sad voice, seeded with regret and shame.

"That's terrible," Narcissa said putting down her ice cream.

"What about your father?" I asked. I wanted to know why a man, no, a monster like my father, would abandon his daughter. She smiled so brightly, and this time, I knew she wasn't covering up sorrow.

"Well, my… He isn't around anymore." Annabelle's smile was beautiful.

"I didn't know slime balls ate sweets." Our heads all shot to a pair we didn't think we'd ever see outside of Hogwarts.

"What do **you** want?" Narcissa said, scrunching up her nose like she smelled something disgusting. I didn't blame her. Potter slung his shoulder onto Black's.

"We're here to pick up some candy for my Lily. We're going to pay her a visit," he said knowingly. I glared at him, but to my dismay Annabelle caught the disappointment in my face.

Her smile changed to a blank stare at the Marauders.

"Taking time off from the Dark Arts to get a snack I see?" Sirius mocked, and then began speaking in a whisper. "Then again, I guess you can use it Annie." Annabelle didn't look away afraid this time.

Surprisingly, she took a big spoonful of ice cream and shoved it in her mouth. She gave a smirk you'd expect from Narcissa. All of us swelled with pride and gave a full hearty laugh, causing the parlor filled with people to take notice of us.

"Why don't you blood traitors just run off to your filth and have fun," Lucius whispered with an intent Annabelle wouldn't understand. Though Potter looked furious, Sirius took it all in stride and leaned down towards Annabelle.

"I think I'd rather stay here and have some _fun_ with Annie," he smiled with a wink. Annabelle, in her innocence, swallowed her ice cream and tilted her head in a cat like fashion. Sirius's smile became a smirk and he ran a hand across her cheek gently, lifting her chin towards him.

Her eyes became wide with terror, her face a ghostly white. Her head snapped down her to her lap, face began turning red. I growled and gripped the wand in my pocket. Narcissa flew into a rage.

"How dare you touch her," she hissed and stood up pushing him away. Potter rolled his eyes and grabbed his mate's shoulder.

"Come on, Padfoot. We don't need to spend any more time with these prats," he insulted and walked Black out. The commotion we created caused the salesmen glare at us. In the silence, Annabelle covered her hands with her face and Narcissa decided it would be best for them to go to the bathroom.

"So," Lucius started when they were out of ear shot, "Have you made a move on her yet?"

"Don't be vile" I hissed. Everything became a quick paced banter.

"So that's a yes?"

"… I held her hand. Does that count?"

"Snape, that's almost nothing!"

"Well at least it's something."

"If you keep hanging on to Lily like you are now—"

"I am **not** hung up on her. I… I like Annabelle."

Sigh.

"Well, it's a start."

**Annabelle's Point of View**

"How are things with Snape?" Narcissa asked me as she looked in the mirror.

"Nice. He's getting better," I mentioned, meaning that he didn't talk about Lily as much. "But that's probably cause its summer."

However, I couldn't help but feel the pink in my face and the hope in my chest.


	14. Three Years Forward

**Annabelle's Point of View**

_Why does this happen every year?_ I thought with exasperation. Benvolio, bundled up in my knapsack, stirred as we walked through the brick wall to Platform 9 ¾. Severus and I had arrived together but a few moments ago he and I got separated.

Now this wasn't uncommon, every year I somehow got separated from at least one of my friends (Narcissa and Lucius usually), but I'd never been least alone like this. I didn't know where he went and I didn't know where anyone was.

So I walked around the train, peeking into compartment windows. I thought I'd spotted Regulus in a compartment and opened it with some excitement. Sadly, it wasn't him in the room.

"What do **you** want?" Potter asked. I had four sets of eyes on me now and I found it difficult to breathe. Black in particular gave me a strange look. He gave me those a lot.

I shut the door as quick as possible.

"Annabelle?" Lily said coming up behind me. She grew even more beautiful in the three recent years, and I tried not to be jealous of it.

"I think I saw Severus and Malfoy enter a compartment up ahead," she told me, a little tired. She always sounded so motherly, but I had to assume she was becoming tired of me always running away from her. Though I nodded nervously, Lily appeared crest fallen by my silence.

Okay, now I felt guilty.

"Thank you," I whispered. Lily's emerald eyes lit up animatedly like I'd made her year. I couldn't help but smile back. Benvolio jumped down to Lily's keg and purred.

"You have a cute cat," she said bending down and petting him.

"Thank you." Was I repeating myself? I probably sounded like a dumbstruck fool. My face flushed with embarrassment. Even with all the time my friends call her those horrible names, she still treated me kindly.

"I'm sorry," I added. I tried talking in a normal tone, but it came out as childish. "I'm sorry about my mates." Lily was silent. She continued stroking Benvolio with a pensive look, but then shrugged.

"I'm sorry about mine." I nodded, smiling at her with real admiration.

_Maybe we can end up being friends in the long run. Once we're out of school and away from the silly house rivalry and blood status discrimination._

"You better go find Severus. I'll try and keep them," she pointed towards the compartment of Marauders, "away from the general area." I smiled again at her and nodded before running off to the compartment Lily pointed out.

I knocked first and Severus briskly opened the door, his face stricken with stress. He had matured over the year. He was cuter and still had the long hair.

"Annabelle?" he asked panicky. I smiled but he closed the door a little to try and hide something. I caught a glimpse of a few boys I didn't recognize.

"Is that Annie?" Narcissa, in all her beauty, bounced out of the compartment and shit the door quickly. "Let's go find a compartment."

"What about the others?" I asked in an exhale of breath. I practically had to run to keep pace with her. Narcissa laughed shakily.

"Don't worry about them. The boys are talking business."

_They're talking about the Dark Lord_ was the real translation. We found a nice compartment at the end of the train.

"So… You'll never guess what Lucius and I did four days ago," Narcissa giggled bundling up next to me. Her face was slightly pink and her eyes glistened with happiness. This perked me up.

"What?" I asked tilting my head. She looked side to side and then took a deep breath.

"Oh Annie," she sighed. "We made **love**!" My stomach churned and I couldn't help but gape like an idiot. "Oh, don't look at me like that. It was magical! Oh it was just like I imagined! There were candles and rose pedals and he did this thing where—!"

"Narcissa!" I squeaked, my voice cracking. She rolled her eyes.

"Can't you for once just be a normal teenage girl and say 'Merlin Narcissa, you sure did bag a hot one. I'm happy for you! '"

"I _am_ happy for you, Cissy," I whispered.

"I know sweetheart. You'll understand one day. That is, unless Snape decided to make a move," she winked. Severus and I sometimes held hands in privacy and it was implied I went wherever he was, but neither one of us had made any real advances.

"Cissy!"

"Don't' worry, Annie. I know you aren't like that. In fact, I'll probably have to give you **the talk** myself." After that embarrassing moment, Severus, Lucius, and Regulus greeted us.

"Narcissa! Annabelle!" Regulus grinned. He ran over and hugged Narcissa, and afterwards he leaned over and pet my head. "Are you sure you don't want a hug?" he laughed and I took a deep breath.

"Okay."

"What?" he asked surprised. I smiled, standing up and walking right past Regulus to Severus. He looked particularly stone faced today.

"He gets one first," I said childishly. Severus, who looked embarrassed but happy, looked at my short form as I hugged his chest, my head just reaching his chin.

"My little Annabelle is coming out of her shell," I heard Regulus say and I felt how fast Severus's heart was beating. I let go and blushed a little, hugging Regulus quickly before sitting down with Narcissa.

"The usual, dears?" the woman from the candy trolley asked. Lucius dug into his pocket and pulled out a handful of galleons and syckles.

"Yes, twenty chocolate frogs please."

At the feast, my friends and I took pleasure in our annual game of: **What House Will They Be In?**

"Hufflepuff, definitely Hufflepuff," Narcissa said as a meek first year sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head.

"Why do you say that?" Lucius asked, putting another slice of roast beef on his plate.

"He looks too shy to be put in any other house," Severus answered.

"Well that means he could just as easily be put in Ravenclaw," Regulus answered.

"Narcissa's right," I whispered, looking up from my empty plate.

"Now you're on her side?" Regulus sighed. Narcissa cackled.

"A girl knows these things."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Yes!" Narcissa grinned and had Regulus hand over her prize: a chocolate frog. Regulus reached over and handed me mine.

"Roy Parkinson," Mrs. McGonagle announced, and my mates looked up from their food for a moment.

"Slytherin," Severus assured us and the rest followed suit.

"I agree."

"Yeah."

"He's definitely a Slytherin." They all looked at me with a new found intensity. Was there something I didn't know about this boy?

"Who is he?" I asked and Regulus stopped shoving food in his face, staring off at the boy. Lucius took a sip of butterbeer.

"That's Clovis Parkinson's son, he's a prominent follower of the Dark Lord," Narcissa muttered under her breath. She fidgeted uncomfortably at talking about him.

"Is that a bad thing?" I inquired. No one talked about him in front of me, but I had heard the title more than once while walking into the Slytherin Common Room.

"Slytherin!"

"Far from it," Lucius said proudly.

"Sorry Annie, you lost your frog this time," Regulus said chipperly to get off topic. I smiled and nodded, passing my chocolate frog back to the middle of the table.

"Regulus," Lucius said as he put an arm around Narcissa, "I've wondered lately your impression of the meetings."

"I'm proud to be present at them, mate," he answered giving a small smirk. Narcissa continued to fidget under the weight of her boyfriend's arm.

"You haven't completed your assignment yet," Lucius added smoothly as he cast a glance at Dumbledore. He was giving the usual announcements: don't go in the forbidden forest, don't wander about the castle after curfew, a new D.A.D.A. teacher, etc.

"Not in front of Annabelle," Severus hissed. This caught me off guard. Severus never snapped at them like that. Regulus absentmindedly grabbed a hold of his left forearm. Lucius gave a relaxing smile to both of them.

"Calm down, Snape," Lucius said. "I was simply stating that Regulus needs to recruit someone in the near future." I noticed that the air around us had shifted dramatically. Severus, who sat at my right, put his hand closer to mine so his pink lay against mine.

"If you need someone to go with you to the party, I can go with you, Reg," I murmured politely and smiled at him. Severus growled a little at my response.

"No, Annabelle, you can't," he seethed. Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Why are you so objective if you are loyal?" Lucius quipped. Severus hesitated in his answer.

"It's not safe for someone like her," he said calming down.

"I'll ask someone else. I have someone in mind," Regulus said looking at me and then towards Lucius. "Do you know who I speak of?"

"Oh well then, everything's fine." Lucius smiled, and with that the air was light and free again.

"Who got the most frogs?" Regulus asked and Narcissa gave a wicked little grin.

"That would be me, boys," she laughed and pulled the jackpot in the piddle onto her plate, transforming it into a small box. Then, she took a slice of pumpkin pie and did the same spell.

"Here Annabelle, we'll snack in bed later. We better head up to bed, guys," she giggled and stood up. We all got up and walked our way out of the Grand Hall. On my way out, I passed Lily with her friends sitting next to her. She saw me too and smiled.

_I really hope we can be friends this year._

As we began to part ways, Severus pulled me aside.

"If anyone ever asks you to a meeting or a party make sure to tell me before you agree," he said in a hushed voice. I tilted my head.

"Why, Severus?" I asked blushing. He took a deep breath and looked at me for a long time, like he was trying to look deep, deep down into my soul to tell me something.

"Just, do it. Okay?" I smiled and took his hand in mine.

"Thank you," I whispered and he furrowed his brow.

"Why are you thanking me?" I know he asked like he thought I was an idiot, but that was just the way he talked sometimes.

"Because you care about my safety," I giggled softly. He blushed faintly and squeezed my hand.

"I almost forgot," he mumbled bashfully and pulled something from his pocket, placing it in my hand. It was his collection of chocolate frogs he had one. I pulled the two into my pocket and stared at the floor.

"Th-Thanks," I said sweetly, face red. He gave a lopsided smile and shrugged.

"Good night, Annie."

"Good night, Sev."


	15. Her Dad Signed The Slip

**Severus's Point of View**

Only two weeks into the school year and the Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry was already beginning to boil.

"I can't believe we lost," Regulus muttered, slumping over onto the table. It _had_ been rather embarrassing. And for that, the entire Gryffindor House paraded around the castle to boast about their victory for two straight days.

"A great way to starts off the year, don't you think, Padfoot?" the Slytherin table heard behind them. The rest of the Grand Hall seemed unaware.

"There's nothing better, Prongs," Black howled. This wasn't how I'd planned spending my breakfast.

"Forget about them," Narcissa commanded, calling my attention back to my friends.

"Are you sure you two can't come today? You never come to Hogsmeade," Regulus said pushing a whole stick of French toast in his mouth.

"Sorry," Annabelle chirped, shaking her head.

"Why not and why can't Snape go?" he asked choaking down the syrup-coated breakfast. Lucius cast Regulus a weak glare.

"Stop whining. Annabelle doesn't have a signature for her slip, so Snape is being a gentleman and staying with her." I couldn't tell if he was serious or trying to poke fun of us. I guess Annabelle took it as the latter, because her face turned blood red.

The flapping of wings accompanied by squawking told me that the morning mail had arrived. Everyone scrambled to put down their forks and spoons to catch the Daily Prophet or letters.

"Look what we have here!" Lucius cackled as Narcissa pulled a vile of blue potion from a wooden box and I quickly identified it as a Brewed Birth Control. Narcissa hastily closed the box and stuffed it into her bag.

"What's that?" Annabelle asked as she nibbled on a pancake. The others laughed behind quickly at her and I shook my head at her. She got the idea.

She wouldn't want to know.

"Bellatrix says hi to everyone. She's excited to meet you at winter break, Annie," Regulus enthused and Annabelle ducked her head into her shoulders shyly.

"She might not have to wait till then," Lucius said from behind his letter. "It seems my family is throwing a Halloween banquet." Then he added nonchalantly, "Naturally you're all invited."

"That's great," Narcissa cheered and hugged her boyfriend's arm.

"What did you get, mate?" Regulus asked as a letter ended up on my plate of waffles. I recognized my mother's handwriting and pulled out my Hogsmeade slip, it was sighed.

"It's just my mother trying to get me to go this weekend," I said, showing them the syrup stained slip.

"Eep!" Annabelle squeaked when an owl dropped a letter in her lap.

"Annabelle, did you owl someone?" I asked scooting closer to her. I began blushing when I realized it was a bit too close. My hair could touch her shoulder and my ear was an inch from her knit hat. But Annabelle failed to notice, she was string down at the letter.

**Dear Miss Emaciare,**

I'm pleased to inform you that after a visit with your father, he has agreed to sign this permission slip. I hope with it you can enjoy trips to Hogsmeade with your friends for the rest of the year.

However, he also informed me that he has not heard from you from you for quite a few years. I'd like for you to meet me I my office tonight after your outing. Enjoy your trip.

Sincerely yours,  
Albus Dumbledore

She took the letter into her left hand and looked at the slip. At the bottom was a sloppy signature written in dry splotchy ink.

"Her dad signed the slip," I said, sounding barely concerned. Narcissa, Lucius, and Regulus were stunned for a moment before Narcissa smiled.

"Blimey! That's great, Annie!" she said placing her hand over Annabelle's. She didn't flinch but her free hand twitched slightly. The others followed Narcissa's praise and gave her small compliments on how it was nice she was getting in touch with her father.

Only I knew that Annabelle's father was a monster like mine. No one else knew that Annabelle was still afraid, or that her mother suffered for years before she got sick and died.

"Thanks," Annabelle smiled and I stood up.

"Come on, Annabelle. Let's go get your coat," I said casually. I turned my head over to the others. "We'll meet you outside in the courtyard."

"See you," Narcissa waved and the others got up to exit. Annabelle and I on the other hand, walked down towards the dungeon.

"Severus," Annabelle began as she stared straight ahead, "I'll be okay. Don't worry, alright?"

"Are you sure you can handle this?" I questioned her with a straight face. Annabelle turned to head slightly to examine my expression. Then, without batting an eyelash, she turned awake and smiled.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will make things right. Plus," she stopped to put her small hand on my arm, "I'll always have you and the others." I nodded reassuring her and she walked into the Common Room. I stood outside of the dungeon, trying to think of where her father could be.

"Snape," I heard a familiar voice call from down the hall. Lily was standing near the wall, her hands nearly clasped together.

"Lily?" I had forgotten how nice it was to say her name out loud. "What are you-" I started but she stopped me.

"Stop," she said calmly and stood her ground. "I'm not here to just chat. I want to ask you a favor." I nodded quietly as Lily took a deep breath and tried to keep her frown on her face. She never did have the heart to be an angry person.

"Leave her alone."

"What?" I snapped unintentionally. Lily unclasped her hands and curled them into fists at her sides.

"Annabelle is a sweet girl. I don't want you and your Dark Arts buddies to ruin her. She's been through too much already and you know it."

"Lily…"

"Please, Severus," she pleased, the malice in her voice fading. "I know you two are good… _friends_, but she's not strong enough to handle your kind of world. Trust me, I know her well."

Something inside me snapped.

"I wouldn't bring her into that scene, Annabelle doesn't like the Dark Arts, and apparently you don't know her **that** well because even if I did invite her to a meeting or something, Annabelle **is** a strong enough person to know if she wanted to go or not," I fumed.

Lily stared at me for what seemed like a long time. After a moment I realized what I just did and my face ran pale. I just had a fight with Lily and went so far as to insult her. Didn't' I love her?

But when I tried to search in my heart for a speck of guilt, I found nothing.

"If she gets hurt I'll blame you, Severus," Lily huffed and twirled around, walking away with her red hair bouncing past her shoulder blades. I felt a little empty inside.

"Severus, are you okay?" I turned around and Annabelle walked up to me with her coat on. Even in her old homeless clothes she still looked adorable.

Merlin, I had to stop using that kind of vocabulary.

"What did you talk to Lily about?" she asked quietly, smiling up at me. I glanced over and shrugged. "Oh, come on. Tell me, Sev," she pleased grabbing onto my coat sleeve. I stared at her and tried to picture being with Lily like this: her smiling at me, staring at me with emerald eyes, holding onto my arm.

But I really couldn't, not after what just happened. When I turned away from her, I reached out and held her hand.

"Don't worry, alright?"I gave her hand a small squeeze. She giggled and looked at the ground blushing.

"Alright," she whispered. We held each other's hand for about half a minute and then let go when we reached the Grand Entrance.

After we went outside and handed in our slips, we buddle up in our coats and walked around the shops of Hogsmeade.

"You know what Annie? We could probably get our dress robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions!" Narcissa gasped and continued to fantasize about the banquet. Annabelle bit her lip and smiled like she was in pain. "Don't worry about paying for it. I'll take of it, sweetie," she added quickly.

"But—"

"No buts about it," she said patting her on the head. "We'll be gone the whole day, so we'll go shopping nice and early and get you the perfect dress."

"Thank you," she whispered and pulled on the hair behind her right ear.

"Let's go to Honeydukes. Do you boys want anything?" Narcissa asked and we shook our heads. "Alright, be back in a minute!" she grabbed Annabelle's sleeve and dragged her inside the shop.

"Bloody hell, she has a lot of energy," Regulus sighed sitting down on a black metal bench. Lucius smirked and chuckled.

"Yeah, she does."

"So how is she?" Regulus asked pulling Lucius down into the seat next to him. Lucius got a smug look about him and shook his head.

"That's not something you talk about."

"Oh please, you used to talk about it all the time when it was other girls," Regulus huffed. Lucius hissed for him to shut up.

"I had an argument with Lily," I blurted out. I wasn't good at conversation. Regulus looked up. "When I was waiting for Annabelle to come back with her coat, Lily came by."

"What did the mudblood do?" he asked relaxing a bit. Lucius turned the other way because, I think, he didn't want to hear about some muggle-born. I leaned against a tree and sighed.

"She said we were going to corrupt Annabelle," I answered and noticed Lucius scrunch his nose up. "She doesn't want us to be around her."

"Bullocks," Lucius hissed still not facing us.

"I agree with Lucius. Evans is smart and all for a muggle-born, but she's mental if she thinks Annabelle is better off without us. She gets all the perks of being with pure-bloods, not to mention she's _loads_ happier," Regulus said as he pointed to the two giggling girls in the Honeydukes window.

"You know what this means," Lucius chuckled turning his attention to us. "This is a good step, mate. You're moving on to better things," he said standing up and patting my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm glad you're finally getting it. This is mine and Narcissa's last year with you guys. I thought we would leave here and you two would still be obvious to each other," he laughed and Regulus joined in.

"You boys ready to go?" Narcissa asked as the two of them joined us. She was eating from a bag of Chocoballs while Annabelle ate Gummy Owls.

"You bet," Lucius smirked and picked up his girlfriend like a husband would his bride on their wedding day. He spun her around and then ran off. Regulus burst into laughter at his strange behavior.

"Hold your Hippogriffs!" he shouted jogging after them. Annabelle and I looked at each other and stood in front of Honeydukes awkwardly and in the way. She was eating her gummies quietly and staring at the ground while I blushed in the roaring silence.

"Annabelle," I said quietly and put her right hand in my left, "we should probably go after them." Annabelle stared at me, her eyes peeking through her hair and looked at our hands.

Then, like she did the first day I met her on the train, she looked back and forth smiling. I laughed ever so lightly and started pulling her along the path.

I was holding her hand in public, something that overall was rather embarrassing. However, there was a sort of pride that filled my chest that was usually discomfort.

And when I looked over a few minutes later and saw the biggest smile I'd ever seen Annabelle have, I realized moving on from Lily could be a good thing.


	16. A Melancholy Annie

**Narcissa's Point of View**

"I wonder what's wrong," Regulus asked as we all stared up at the door to the Girl's Dormitory.

For the past week and a half, Annabelle had spent all her free time in our room, lying down on her bed and napping. Even when she was in class, Snape told us she was paying less attention.

"She's been like this ever since her talk with Dumbledore," I said sadly and Lucius put an arm around me. "She was so shaken when she got back." The look of my fellow Slytherin friends told me, however discreetly, that they were worried as well.

"What do you think they talked about?" Regulus asked and swung upside down from his chair. Guiltily, I looked down.

"I think it was about her father, right?" Lucius said looking up at the ceiling. "That was a good thing."

"Maybe, she didn't want to hear from the deadbeat. She said it herself that he wasn't really there in the first place," Snape mumbled still staring at the door. His usual cynical tone was replaced with something slightly more fractured.

"Did she tell you something?" I asked drawing his attention. "Was there anything at all about her father that would even allude to Annie not wanting to see or hear from him?" I begged and he turned down to stare at the ground.

"She has a picture from when her family was together," he mumbled refusing to look me in the eye.

"So?" Regulus asked continuing to sway his head back and forth. Snape was slightly stiff, but after a moment I said something to prompt his response.

"Don't you want to help her?" I asked frowning. I could imagine how proud Lucius was of me for being manipulative. Snape look up at me quickly before returning to his fumbling hands.

"I don't want him talking to her," he admitted glaring at the floor. My heart jumped and my hand flew to covering it.

"So it wasn't good news afterwards," I pouted. "And we made all that fuss about him being great," I mumbled resting my head of Lucius's shoulder.

"We need to cheer her up somehow," Regulus said tapping him finger on the arm rest. I imagined Annabelle as her normal-self, with her smile painted on her face and her eyes wide with delight.

"She shouldn't be in Slytherin," I said standing up and pacing around the room. "How does she even fit in? She's not dark and violent like Snape, or cunning like Lucius and me, or from a family like Regulus's–!"

"You don't know that for sure," my handsome beau reminded me and I smiled sweetly.

"Of course, dear," I said amiably, fluttering my eyes.

"It's possible her father or mother were purebloods like ours. Hell they could have been **his** followers for all we know."

"My family would have heard of her name if she was a pureblood," Regulus added and finally sat straight in his chair. Snape jumped into the conversation.

"Well Annabelle's mentioned her mother was the only one with magic, her father's a muggle," Snape said staring down at his hands.

"She… she told you that?" I asked dead in my tracks. His face turned a light shade of red.

"Maybe," he mumbled and I leaned back. Regulus tapped his knuckles.

"Evans is wrong" he said banging his fist on the arm of his chair. "There's nothing wrong with Annabelle hanging out with us. Just look how worried we are for her."

"Wait a minute, what the bloody hell are you guys talking about?" I asked short of breath. Everyone looked around to each other before Regulus met my gaze.

"You know…" he started and coughed looking at the side.

"No, I don't. Spill it," I demanded and dear Lucius put a hand on my elbow.

"Calm down, Cissa. Evans told all of us to stay away from Annabelle because we will 'ruin' her," Lucius told me as delicately as he could, but I was furious none the less.

"That filthy mudblood!" I spouted sand stood up. "Wait until I get my hands on her!"

_Squueeeeaaakk_.

The door leading to the Girl's Dormitory opened slowly to reveal a half-asleep Annabelle. Her hair was puffed out on the left hair, showing that she had just rolled out of bed. She looked around the room with glazed eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly pulling her hair back. Her face was slightly paler than usual. I took a deep breath and tried to push my rage down into my chest.

"Nothing, sweetie," I said walking over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. She flinched away but continued to lean lethargically against the doorway.

"Did you sleep alright?" Regulus asked with a light smile. Little Annie nodded her head and brushed some of her hair out of her face. I removed my hand and sighed.

"You're a little warm but not so bad," I told her and wrapped a robe around my nightgown. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

"But uh… you're in your pajamas," she said after wandering to the Corinthian pillar next to Snape's chair.

"Oh right, well, don't worry about that," I said waving a hand and waltzed to Lucius, kissed him, and left our Common Room. The anger I had rushed back to me with the gush of cool air. My face twisted into an unpleasant scowl and my hair bounced ferociously. I walked into the courtyard and let the air calm me down. I gazed over the porch.

_I shouldn't have let Annabelle talk to that knit-wit of a Headmaster; Merlin knows what he could have said to her. But I guess it all downs down to her father. What could have happened between those two?_ I thought and pressed my palms against my eyes.

"Oh Annie," I sighed.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard from a familiar and unwelcome voice ask.

"I'm resting, _cousin_" I hissed, slowly sliding my hands from my eyes. "Can't I get some fresh air without you interrogating me?"

"Should have known you'd walk around like _that_ in the middle of winter," Sirius said with Pettigrew and Lupin by his side. I smiled condescendingly.

"Do stop looking at me that way, dear cousin. Some would take that as incestuous," I mocked and the shy ones next to him blushed.

"Trust me, I would never even consider look at someone as disgusting as you. Plus, I heard your flower's already been plucked," he with a motion of plucking a petal. My face turned pink but I smiled none the less.

"That reminds me, where is that little tart that plays around with all you boys?" I asked smugly. As I said this to the Gryffindors, the girls in questions and Potter came along. "Speak of the devil."

"Piss off, Black," Potter said guiding the redhead by the hand.

"I just wanted to deliver a message to the little skag," I said walking gracefully up to the muggleborn. She didn't back up but I caught a flicker of fear in her eyes,

"What?" she asked bravely. I glared and let my fury come to a boil.

"I heard what you said to Snape about us being around Annie," I said in a surprisingly cool tone. From beside her, Potter cast a glance to his obsession quickly. I guess he didn't know.

"Yes, and?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Don't act to superior, mudblood. I thought you would like to know you've made four very powerful enemies."

"Four?" she asked.

"Regulus, Lucius, Severus, and myself," I listed. I heard a snort.

"Snivellus hating Lily? He would lick the bottom of her boots if she asked him to," Pettigrew chuckled, but my eyes never left Evan's.

"Severus?" she asked. In that moment I said regret flood her green eyes.

"Annabelle belongs wither her fellow Slytherin, not you. You don't know anything about her _situation_. Just leave her alone," I said mocking her own words. The mudblood's expression of strength faltered and her lip twitched slightly.

"You know about her situation? She… told you?" she questioned me. I felt a small bit of sadness as I remembered using those words not fifteen minutes earlier. I pushed it away and took an intimidating step closer.

"Trust me, Evans, she's told me a lot more that she's told you," I whispered and strode away triumphantly. My temper cooled and I was able to find my way back to the Common Room. Inside, I said Lucius and Regulus grouped around Snape. He sat awkwardly in the center of the couch, eyes shut tight, his left hand rubbing his neck, and an almost smile on his face.

"What did I miss?" I asked with a deep breath, accustoming myself to the warmth of the fireplace. Lucius smirked at the look of discomfort Snape made at my comment.

"Snape asked Annabelle to the ball," Regulus said giving our greasy friend a hard punch in the shoulder.

"**What?**" I shouted. "Damn it, why do I miss all the good stuff?" I moaned and sprinted down to the Girl's Dormitory and then into our room. There I found Annabelle sitting down at the edge of her bed with her hands gripping the edge of her pajamas. "He asked you?" Annabelle looked up and nodded slowly.

"Yes." I noticed her cheeks were red as were her lips from nervous nibbling. She started pulling at her hair.

"Hey stop that," I whispered brushing some of the blonde hair off her shoulders.

"Sorry," she gasped out with faint excitement. I laughed and sat down next to her.

"I better not have to ask if you said yes or not," I teased and she smiled and nodded her head quickly like a child.

"Of course, Cissa" she chirped. I giggled again and pet her head.

"Good, I didn't want you breaking the poor boy's heart," I said shimmying off my robe. She smiled lightly, it was so great to see her happy again. "Finally, he grew a pair; I thought I was never going to see you two together as a date!" I cackled and Annabelle blushed more.

"You think it'll be weird?" she let out quietly. I smiled and pulled her head onto my shoulder. She didn't flinch.

"Not at all, he's liked you for a long time and you've liked him. So I think it's the start of something very special," I told her and then stood up. "Now come on, let's get you dressed and ready for the day!" I said pulling at her nightshirt. She yelped and stood up running to the shower.

"I'll do it myself!" she squeaked with a blush and when I heard the door lock I fell back on Annabelle's bed. I rolled over and saw her grey diary peeking out from her pillow.

_I'll have to thank Severus later. He got her back to normal. At least for today._


	17. Progress

**Severus's Point of View**

Contrary to what a lot of people thought, I didn't mind getting up in the morning. I would usually stay in my bed, appreciating the sound of nothing for the short while until the rest of the blokes in the room would get up. Luckily for me, most Slytherin got ready for the day in silence, except for Regulus, who had to always throw a fit over getting out of bed.

"How do you get up so bloody early," Regulus yawned as he rolled out of his bed. Malfoy stewed silently as he shoved his comforter off.

"I don't stay up till three in the morning because I was sneaking into some girl's dorm," I said snidely. Regulus laughed and put his arms behind his head contently while he still lied on the ground.

"Oh right," he said and closed his eyes. "It was worth it. See you, Snape," he yawned and rolled over on the floor.

"Dimwit," I mumbled and left the dormitory. I went into the Common Room and saw Annabelle sitting on the couch. She looked up when I was close enough for her to hear my footsteps and smiled brightly. She folded her skirt neatly over her knees and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, Sev," she giggled softly and pulled out her wand. If I hadn't known that she was casting the Muffliato charm I would have barely noticed.

"You're getting quite good at that," I said standing in front of her and she looked down at her shoes, "but you realize that we're leaving right now. The spell isn't meant for the mobile."

"Look," she whispered and that mischievous cat of hers, Benvolio, jumped onto her lap. Once picking him up she motioned me to follow her. As we strolled out of the door I continued to hear the trademark buzzing.

_She altered my spell?_

"Sorry for not asking first," she whispered again, still wary of speaking in public despite the spell. I didn't reply, instead I started on our walk to the Owlery in the West Tower.

"Why must you use my owl, again?" I asked watching her with scrutiny as she rubbed the cat's ears and it began purring loudly, rolling its back up with its plump torso.

"I don't have one."

"I can see that," I said with a kind of amusement. "I meant why can't you just use Narcissa's?" She held Benvolio a little closer and then sighed.

"I expect she'd read it."

"And you assume I won't?" I asked shoving my hands into my pants pocket as I dodged a leaf being whipped around in the wind. She tilted her head and pulled her bangs up for a moment to look at me.

"Yes," she said bluntly before turning back as we reached the top of the tower. She pulled out a piece of parchment from her collection of books and handed it to my owl, I hadn't bothered to name him.

"Well maybe you shouldn't," I huffed as I started to walk away before she was finished sending the owl off. I got about three yards in front of her before I heard the owl flying away and another two before she caught up.

"You know I always will," she laughed but only like a wheeze because she had to run to catch up with me. She placed her hand on my sleeve for a moment and smiled so kind I had to sigh exasperated and place my hand on her head.

"Shut up," I mumbled and walked her inside the Grand Hall. Annabelle and I adjusted ourselves accordingly to the atmosphere. We separated to an arm's length apart; I held my head level and defiant while she kept her eyes to the floor, her bangs hiding them. But there was a kind of happiness around us, even I could feel it. Lucius, Narcissa, and Regulus were sitting at the same reserved seats at the Slytherin table.

"Progress," I head Narcissa sing quietly to the group as she spotted us first. Lucius followed suit and noticed out arrival. Regulus only continued to stick his spoon in pumpkin oatmeal.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked grabbing a glass of water while Annabelle did the same. Regulus looked up and groaned stacking more pancakes on his plate and shoving them two at a time into his mouth.

"Oh, he's just upset about his date for the ball," Regulus said smirking. He looked up and growled, swigging down some milk to clear his throat.

"Who is it, Holly?" Narcissa asked cooling, still gazing at her beau's face.

"My mother insists on me taking Priscilla Lance," Regulus said after choking down another pancake.

"Priscilla the Pu… uh, I mean, Priscilla? Oh, you poor thing!" Narcissa cackled. "Aunt Walburga must really want you have a pure-blood family fast."

"She's just too easy. There's no fun in it without a little chase," he said winking at Holly a ways down the table. Annabelle stared off in space concentration for a moment until she understood what they were talking about. A red color rose up her neck to her ears quickly and she pushed her bagel away.

"So you're ready to go shopping tomorrow, Annie?" Narcissa asked pushing her plate away and placed her hand under her chin. She looked up at her only long enough for Narcissa to notice her hesitance.

"Narcissa, about that…"

"What, you don't want to go?" Narcissa asked crestfallen. We all felt a chill as we wondered what would happen if Annabelle didn't agree quickly. No one liked her water works. "I thought you'd have fun with some girl time." Annabelle noticed all the eyes on her and started stuttering like a madman.

"N-N-No, i-it's not like-like-like—" she fumbled miserably until I felt enough pity for the berking girl to step in.

"She feels guilty about you spending money," I said bored and turned to Annabelle to discretely whisper, "and stop making me speak for you, you twit." I glared but my insult seemed to go over her head as she gave me a quick smile.

"Thank you."

"Annabelle, you are so irrational! Honestly, it couldn't please me more to buy a gown for you," Narcissa said curiously trying to make eye contact with Annabelle. She pushed her bangs back and nodded smiling.

"Okay, Cissa." Narcissa seemed pleased with the response and took a deep breath.

"Well, it was nice seeing you boys, but we have classes now. See you later, Annie. You too, Snape," she said skipping off with Lucius by her said. Regulus laughed as he put down his fork.

"It's like they don't think we realize class starts in twenty minutes," he said leaning back, relaxing for the first time in three days. "Annie?"

"Muh?" she asked popping her head up. Regulus smiled weakly and shook his head.

"Still an airhead I see," he said and Annabelle frowned. She bore her eyes into his face and didn't look away. She was acting so strange today. "What, do I have something on my face?" he asked wiping his mouth vigorously.

"Are you alright, Reg?" she whispered sadly. Regulus reeled his head back like he was verbally punched in the face. "You look ill," she added self-consciously.

The meetings had been hard on Regulus lately. The Dark Lord have him new, harsh tasks in order to test how strong the Black family really was. I had doubts on whether or not He would let him become a full-fledged Death Eater.

_His family associations should prove suffise._ Regulus, after receiving a discouraging glare from me, rebounded with excellent speed.

"And here I thought I looked as refreshing as a summer's day," he said reaching across to ruffle her whitening hair after tussling his own. "I'll catch up with you later, I have some ruddy creatures to deal with." Annabelle bid him a silent wave. I nodded to signal acknowledgment. After his departure, Annabelle made another befuddled grimace before blinking.

_I suppose he doesn't realize she knows there's still ten minutes left before classes begin._

"What were you and Dumbledore talking about?" I muttered taking a drink of water. Annabelle turned to me with her sunken in eyes and tilted her head.

"It's not important," she smiled and turned back to small cut-in-half slice of lemon bread. "Anyways, why does it matter?" I began to say how Narcissa had mentioned her lack of sleep and disheveled appearance, but thought it better not to let that information slip.

"I think you know why," I said vaguely and she tilted her head smiling at me softly.

"It's just, things are going to change soon," she said quietly, almost sad. I thought about the meetings and wondered if Dumbledore had told her about the Dark Lord. Before I could ask any further questions, however, two of the Marauders bounded over to sit on either side of Annabelle.

"You're looking as lovely as ever Annie," Black commented. "This skeleton look is really working for you." Annabelle flushed and scooted away from him, only to bump into Potter on the other side. I grabbed my wand from inside my cloak.

"Beat it Potter, Black," I hissed. Potter smiled that arrogant, mocking grin and reached across Annabelle.

"Don't worry, Snivellus. We're here for the food," he said taking food from in front of Annabelle, his arm getting dangerously close to her face. "She doesn't need it or anything, right Annie-rexic?" The two buffoons proceeded to grab food off her plate.

"You guys need to sod off," Avery said from next to me. "Go back and eat your own Gryffindor slum." Black laughed scooting closer to Annabelle making her jump up from her seat. Potter left without a word and had to turn to Black when he continued to hassle Annabelle.

"Bye, lovely," he said raising and hovering his hand across her cheek.

"_Flipendo_," I hissed and watched Black fall back on his arse. The Slytherin table laughed as Potter helped his mate up and glared at me.

"Watch it, Snape. The Headmaster's watching, you're just handing me a self-defense excuse," he growled.

"Do something about it, coward," I sneered back. They both glared at me and walked back to his Gryffindor table. Annabelle covered her face with her hair in embarrassment at the whole seen.

"Do you want to go to class now?" I asked standing up. She didn't reply but slowly nodded her head. As we walked, Annabelle continued to keep her flushed face covered. When she didn't reveal her face, she kept her eyes on her scuffed, black shoes. She looked like she was drowning in a searing hot cauldron of embarrassment. I kept my face stern and blank.

"I… I'm sorry about that," she managed to squeak out. I shifted my eyes to her but continued to walk deliberately with my scowl. "You don't need that kind of frustration in your morning."

"You're forgiven," I muttered taking the lead as we walked up the narrow staircase of the North Tower.

"You know I wasn't really upset," she said with a small crack in her voice.

"Lying doesn't suit you,"" I scoffed and she laughed a little.

"I can take care of myself," she continued, rubbing her left earlobe absent-mindedly before speaking again. We sat down on a chair near the back. "So you don't accept my apology?"

"What the hell is wrong?" I sighed and she tilted her head.

"Nothing's wrong, I just—"

"You're distancing yourself from all of us," I quipped back and she plopped down in her chair.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said as I sat across from her. I didn't respond, not because I had nothing to say, but because I noticed Professor Trelawney, the new Divination professor, bending over her desk. She had he face planted firmly against her crystal ball between her eyes and nose. Annabelle took delight in watching the incompetent educator make owl sounds as she peered into the crystal ball.

"What a strange woman," I murmured and Annabelle giggled, seemingly forgetting my previous remarks. As the classroom started to fill up with students (sadly we had double Divination with Gryffindor), we saw the Marauders saunter in. Pettigrew followed Lupin in like a lost puppy as the werewolf scolded Black and Potter. After glancing over at Annabelle and me, Lupin continued berating the duo.

"All I'm saying is that you could ease off her a bit."

"Oh come off it, Moony," Potter whispered getting a table a few rows back. "We were just messing with Slytherin-scum, nothing out of the usual."

"Twits," I hissed to Annabelle and she smiled lopsided. Of course she didn't insult them; she had far too soft a heart. All she did was adjust the position her cup was in with the tips of her two index fingers and smile.

"You're starting to torture her in a new way and you know it, Padfoot," the werewolf sighed and pushed his shaggy pot of hair off his face.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're trying to say, dear little Moony."

"I know what you mean, Remus!" the fat one said knocking over one of the cups at their table.

"Crud, Wormtail, keep it together," Potter laughed. Students began talking even more so it became difficult to eavesdrop much further.

"I'm sorry," he squealed, "but I know what Remus is talking about. It's not about her weight anymore for Sirius," At this, Annabelle looked over at the table hesitantly, only to see four set of eyes staring back at her. She swiftly returned her gaze back at her teacup.

"Ignore them," I hissed placing my parchment on the table. Annabelle nodded and began tapping her foot sporadically.

"Hello, my children from the great unknown!" Professor Trelawney shouted as everyone had a seat. Several students flinched and cupped their ears at the screeching volume of the professor's voice.

"Professor, no need to shout, we're right here," a freckled Gryffindor informed her. She sputtered and walked towards the boy stiffly like her legs and arms were glued together, and then poked his shoulder.

"Hm, I suppose you are," she blinked and strode back to her chalkboard.

"She acts like a batty old woman," someone near us gaped and I saw Annabelle try to stifle a laugh.

"Today we will begin our examination of palm reading. Please open your books to page 149 and read your partner's hand lines, the great road maps of life and destiny!" Professor Trelawney sang in a ghostly manner before pressing her ear to the crystal ball, humming all the way to her desk. Annabelle slipped her hand across the table and opened my hand to face her. I shifted in my seat as I tried to ignore my increasing anxiety.

Holding hands was enjoyable for the most part, just the possibilities for embarrassment made the activity questionable. I always noticed a deafening glare from Black and whispered from some fellow Slytherin. Annabelle glided her index finger over the deep canyons of my hands, careful not to actually touch my skin, but close enough that I could feel the warmth of her skin clasping onto mine.

"Hm," she thought and laid my hand back down to the table like fragile glass. She quickly wrote her observations down on parchment before looking back up at me after a good five minutes.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me what you saw?" I asked, but Annabelle just shook her head. She leaned in and cupped a cone with her hands to cover her mouth.

"I'm sure you already know," she whispered and then placed his hands back on the table. I gulped back an embarrassing realization that she knew I studied palm reading a week in advance because of my lack of experience in the topic. Annabelle smiled pleasantly before twitching her hand in my direction as it lye on the dark red table cloth.

"Loon," I hissed grabbing her hand. I didn't trace her lines like she had so my other hand was free to scratch down my reading. I wanted to be finished as quickly as possible, I could feel my palms growing damp and my hands had to be like rough gillyweed compared to hers. However, some of her lines were so faint I had to put down my quill and move a finger over where it led so as to not lose my place. I tried not to look at Annabelle's face less she was grimacing or smiling, either way it would unnerve me.

_Well, maybe it would go unnoticed if I had just one look._ Just the idea though, caused my concentration to leave me and my hovering hand ended up touching Annabelle's. Her whole body jumped and her eyes broke from the white frames of her bangs. This time I couldn't help my face from flushing a bit. I quickly withdrew my hands and scratched down my analysis. As I wrote, the air seemed thick with silence, and not the usual calm and quiet ones usually between us. Once I finished I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm sorry," I began but I heard the unmistakable sound of writing and looked up to see Annabelle writing feverishly on a bit of parchment. "What are you doing?" I asked but a folded piece of paper glided across the table. The writing went straight up, so I just had to turn it so her flying cursive faced me.

**Can we please still go to the lake today, Severus?** Her eyes flitted between her twitching hands and me, a nervous smile playing across her lips.

"I don't see why things would have changed," I said strongly, making her seem childish for thinking otherwise. I didn't catch the glare Black sent me as Potter shouted nonsense about Pettigrew having a cursed life of miserable loneliness. Trelawney was focused on her crystal ball until some sort of alarm rang out in her head.

"Miss Evans, would you collect the papers, please?"

Lily was here? I hadn't noticed her before but she was sitting in a corner table with Mary MacDonald.

"Of course, Professor," she answered and went around to each group. As she walked along, I didn't fail to notice her grace, her bouncing hair, or her wandering green eyes. A small thump from my chest made my heart ache for a moment. However, as Lily made her war to our table and her emerald green eyes fell on our figures, my opinion of her shifted for one of two reasons.

It was possible that her gaze reminded me of the demands she made for my abandonment of Annabelle and had stirred up a feeling of animosity. However, the more likely reasons, I am ashamed to admit, was the dramatic change in Annabelle's features. Her eyes were confused and inquisitive to Lily's hard expression. Had no one told her of Lily's request?

She gave a meek wave to the red headed Gryffindor with a downcast smile. Lily seemed to strain herself to not smile as she held out her hand for our papers. Annabelle kept smiling at her indifference but I could sense her confusion.

"Thank you," she said harshly and walked off. As I turned back to Annabelle, I saw her gripping at the tablecloth, knuckles white. The gong of the Bell Tower rang and students ran out of the classroom.

Annabelle was one of them.

I didn't chase after her or call out to her, but simply watched as she walked as fast as possible in her condition. As I lagged behind everyone else, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Avery.

"A quick word, Snape?" he asked with a deceitful grin. I looked around to make sure no one was listening. I nodded. "Good." He steered me in the direction of the Common Room. I had a free period that day and Avery's directions were not to be taken lightly. As we descended under the Black Lake, I saw Regulus standing in the hall. He shifted against the wall as we approached him.

"Good, only one more to go," he smirked and I dropped back to follow him with Regulus.

"What's all this about?" I growled and Regulus shook his head.

"No clue, mate." We entered the room and sat down on the black couch while Avery stood at the door. We only had to wait a moment before the last member of this meeting arrived.

"Rosier, finally we can begin!" he laughed and sat on the two chairs facing Regulus and me. Evan Rosier was one of the Dark Lord's more vigorous followers, and more ruthless as well. "Black, you're bringing Lance to the Malfoy's party, correct?"

"You got lucky with that one, Black. She's a hell of a shag," Rosier laughed in a gruff voice. "Twenty minutes and you'll be in knocker heaven."

"Thanks for the heads up, mate," Regulus said. "However, I'm betting closer to ten."

"How nice," Avery said indifferently, but we sensed his growing boredom. "Snape," he continued, turning towards me and unlacing his folded fingers, "I hope you seize this opportunity to complete your duties." I had to shift my shoulders.

"I realize this." But I was surprised at your choice for your date. Emaciare, right?" he added with a seductive tone. I didn't quite understand why he would talk about Annabelle at the moment and was hoping my assumptions on the situation were wrong.

"And why would that be, Avery?" I quipped.

"Now Snape, Avery here is trying to look out for you two," Rosier said.

"Let's call it being informative, shall we?" Avery corrected, giving his counterpart a stern look.

"A warning, perhaps?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Come now, Death Eaters stick together," he laughed before taking the wizarding chess piece and held it to inspection.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. From my observations that girl you're taking isn't Death Eater material," he said. I realized my fears were reasonable after all.

"Is there a reason she would need to be?" I asked after a pause, seeing him twist the pawn in his hand. They had been watching her? Scouting out her interests, her affiliations?

"I won't insult you by assuming you're naive to the nature of this party. Bringing someone who lacks the passion for the Dark Arts isn't safe for either one of you," Avery said clearly alluding to my relationship with Annabelle rather than Regulus.

"More like any knowledge of the Dark Arts," Rosier grumbled. "Does she even know of the Dark Lord?"

"He wouldn't want her," Regulus chimed in as his energy came back to his voice. "She lacks the mental strength—"

"—but not the physical ability necessary for a war. We've seen the kind of nonverbal spells she can cast and her strategy for dueling," Avery said. "Snape, does she hold any interests in our type?" Rosier leaned forward and put on an interested smirk. Regulus stared at me quietly with a discrete nod.

"She doesn't know much, but her loyalties to both her close knit of friends and her fellow Slytherin are immeasurable," I answered and was pleased with the even voice I maintained. "I believe that even if her interests aren't in the mission themselves, Annabelle will be at least an important confidant and fellow believer to the cause."

I felt a strange feeling seep into my skin, like I had just tempted fate.

"Then I suppose that's all we need," Avery said. Rosier left the room wordlessly. As I stood too, Avery caught my shoulder. "Prep her beforehand and tell her what to say and what not to," he hissed quietly when Rosier was out of site. His face was much more strained than usual. "Try to stay clear of Mulciber, if you thought Rosier could be brutal you will detest him even more." I could hardly believe he was risking talking to me this way.

"Thanks, we'll take it from here," Regulus replied standing firmly. Avery quickly left the room; we didn't stop to question his generosity.

"Seems out of character, don't you think?" I asked. Surprisingly, Regulus laughed, something that had been absent for some time.

"I heard that he had wanted to invite Annie to be his date instead," he said. I grunted and picked up my books. "Hey, had Annie talked to you about her meeting with that decrepit old headmaster?" For a moment, I felt compelled to share the small reactions she had had to my questions earlier.

"No," I eventually said and walked down to Potions, my next class. I happened to share it with Annabelle.

"Wait up, would you? You know I'm in your next class!" Regulus huffed trying to keep pace. When we arrived in Potions, Annabelle had already set up most of the equipment for the day. We worked together in silence, avoiding each other's gaze. She would send me small smiles if we caught a glimpse of one another. That's how many of the days in the Common Room had been for the past week but I didn't worry.

When lunch came around, I had no doubt that I'd be followed to the spot at the lake, no doubt we would sit silently, Annabelle would conjure something from the kitchen, and we would hide in comfort from Gryffindor.

But what I expected now was a lack of just that: comfort.

Her smiles would be tight lipped, she would make no attempt to uncover her eyes, and the silence would annoy me to no end. What secrets did she have to hide? And that's exactly what I got. In fact, there was an equally as frustrating walk to the lake. She wrapped up things from her basket in napkins and placed them a few inches from my hand.

I didn't say anything about it. I let her nibble on a corner of half a sandwich; I watched her roll up her sleeves and bottom them at the elbow, exposing her pale arms scared with dirt. She wore something tight around her right wrist.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. Annabelle looked at me through the corner of her eye, and then flew her wrist to eye level. She twisted it so that the light hit every incandescent white bead on her crudely constructed bracelet.

"Narcissa made it for me," she said plainly. I scowled and turned away. "What's wrong?"

"You're lying." My bluntness didn't seem to faze her, but she began pulling at the hair behind her ear, an act of inner strife.

"Lying? You always think I am," she laughed smiling genuinely, which only frustrated me further.

"It's because you're such an expert at it, dimwit," I quipped back. "At least usually you are. Who would believe Narcissa would ever make something rather than buy a gift, and use such common materials." Annabelle stopped pulling her hair and put on sad eyes to paradox her continuing smile.

"Why are you so angry today? You usually aren't so mean," she said completely turning her body to me. I didn't answer her right away, but she waited patiently for a reply.

"There are problems I didn't foresee."

"About what?" she asked touching her bracelet. I waited for her to not make eye contact. When I saw she couldn't, I sighed.

"It's the ball." Rather than look at me, she lowered her eyes and reddening cheeks.

"W-What about it?" she squeaked, barely audible. She took no breaths and held her fingers firmly clawed into her knees.

"It's going to be overrun by some very dark people," I said and saw her tilt her head. "Narcissa and I will prep you."

"No big deal them" she smiled and I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation.

_Maybe the girl really is slow._

"Are you daft? You don't comprehend the danger you're in," I hissed with contempt. Annabelle blinked blandly at me and frowned lightly.

"How can **you** possibly say that? I have you and Cissa helping me," she said having you and Cissa helping me," she said facing me fully. She then stood up and stared at the ground while spinning in circles.

"You put too much faith in me," I grumbled suddenly zapped of my energy. She stopped slowly and crossed her heals.

"Never," she smiled and kneeled before me. "You're very trustworthy," she said and hesitated for a moment. Then, with her hands still exposed by her altered sleeve took my hands.

"Annabelle—"

"I know, in public, but we'll have to practice," she said looking down at our hands tying to cover her blush, "with your hands at least if not your arms." Annabelle took a deep breath and I stayed silent as I didn't reply. Slowly she started to retrieve her hands. "You're right, I'm far too barking today—" she began slipping back a bit, but I held her hands firmly.

"Our hands, then," I murmured. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes, still kneeling in front of me.

"Annabelle, never try to be too brave, alright?" I asked looking right at her. She looked up to me and said in an almost serious tone:

"Since when have I ever been?"


	18. A Dog Show

**Annabelle's Point of View**

Like every year, the Hogwarts students invited to the traditional Malfoy Halloween Ball were allowed to Floo off grounds. We had arrived at the Malfoy Mansion in the morning, early enough for Narcissa, Regulus, and Severus to prep me both physically and mentally for the ball.

"Annabelle, stop fidgeting," she commanded as she pulled a brush through my hair. I was perched in front of the vanity in a bathrobe provided for us. "You know, you're hair is really easy to manage when you have the right products in it," she told me, to which I responded with a small smile.

I sat so childishly, moving around anxiously and curling my fingers around the bottom of the chair. Narcissa said that I never seemed to grow out of it in all our years knowing each other. She flicked her wand and extracted the water that was dripping from my hair, placing it in a small bowl on the counter.

"What would you like to do for your hair?" I smiled and shrugged. Narcissa giggled ruffled my hair, something I allowed more and more frequently. "Come on, any idea?" I thought for a moment before I reached out shyly and pointed to a picture on the vanity. It was a picture of Lucius and Narcissa from Halloween two years back. "You're adorable," she cooed and pointed her wand at my hair once more. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply as her hair curled and twirled in the air. It pulled back loosely to create a luxuriously style. "Is it missing something?"

"Ribbon?" I offered.

"Yes!" she cheered and went to her little back of beauty products, pulling out a silver ribbon. She wrapped it around the top of my head twice. Once she was finished, she pulled one of my curls playfully. "Now you're hair is perfect."

"Thank you," I mumbled astonished before standing up from the stool. She put her hands on my shoulder lightly so as not to receive a shutter.

"No problem, now get your dress on and we'll head out to meet the boys. Here, I'll change behind the screen," she offered. As she walked behind the oriental dressing screen where her gown hung carefully, I slowly stripped off the robe. I had already put on a strapless bra and underwear.

I stood in front of the mirror for a while, running my fingers over every rib, over my protruding collarbone and my jutting hips. I felt a sort of depression at the sight. I usually avoided looking in mirrors, but I couldn't ignore it this time. I stood in front of it, staring holes into my skin, analyzing every little edge of my boney figure. My weight had improved slowly, but reached a sort of plateau recently. My weight didn't go up any, but it didn't really go down. But it was enough to stop the whispers at my back, so I couldn't complain.

The sound of ruffling cloth brought me back to the task at hand. I carefully stepped into the dress Narcissa had helped me pick out. The creamy white silk was embroidered with lace down to my bum, the rest beneath it flowing out in a silky pedal-like appearance. I tried in vain to grab at the zipper along the back but couldn't find it.

"Here, let me help," I heard my friend call from behind me and the zipper climbed up my back with its nipping teeth. In the mirror I examined her strapless dark hazy blue dress. At my parents' orders, it puffed out in traditional ball gown fashion in its entire silk splendor.

"You're beautiful," I cheered with an excited smile. Narcissa's face genuinely flushed a little at my compliment, something she rarely did.

"The straps aren't supposed to go there," she scolded me as she watched me try to pull the flowing straps up my shoulders. Instead she reached out and loosely slid them off my shoulders. "They're merely for decoration, let them hang." I felt so bare without my hair or scarf, I fidgeted at the lack of cover.

"You're gorgeous," she squealed taking my hand. I smiled back as she started leading me out of the room. Narcissa was pulled to Lucius's side the moment we stepped out of the room.

"Took you long enough," he said. He and Severus wore similar black dress robes. Lucius had greased his hair back, looking like some kind of toff. Severus looked almost like a different person.

"You cut your hair?" I asked smiling brightly. Severus didn't turn to me.

"Our parents are waiting for us," Lucius said taking Narcissa's arm rapidly. She followed wordlessly, leaving Severus and I in the hallway. I kept my eyes on the sparkling silver of my shoes, but I could feel Severus's eyes boring into my frame.

"You look…" he started to say and I looked up to watch him. He stopped short of what he was going to say and growled coughed. I smiled at his embarrassed scowl. He quickly regained composure. "Are you ready for this?" he asked soberly. I nodded any doubt out of Severus's expression.

"You've given me all the information you could. Now it's my job to use it wisely," I said thoughtfully. Severus seemed to accept my answer, turning on his heels and walking to the top of the stairs, a door separating us from a room full of Death Eaters.

"Be careful out there," he said as I reached out to take his left arm. "Wait!" he hissed and I took my hand away quickly. He walked around me and offered his right arm instead.

_"Stay clear of anyone who has a tattoo on their left forearm," Severus said while rummaging through a notebook. Eventually he pulled out an old piece of paper with a drawing on it. It was a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth._

"Just the left?" I asked running a hand over the paper to feel its texture. I didn't question why I would avoid them. However I didn't give him a look to his forearms. He noticed and rolled up both his sleeves.

"Just the left."

I took his arm gingerly and carefully avoided the house elves that opened the double doors for the staircase. My heart lost control and started beating rather fast.

"Severus," I whispered weakly, making no attempt to mask my fear. However, he seemed to make little note of it, scarcely turning his head to size my concern.

"Try not to show your true emotions show, they can smell fear," he warned as the doors slowly creaked open. My eyes were greeted with a barrage of bright lights, mostly cast by an extravagant chandelier hanging from the extremely high ceiling.

As Severus had instructed, I kept my head straight forward, chin tilted down only slightly with my eyes closed in neither a malevolent nor fearful manner. Severus had helped me with manners, but Narcissa had been the one who taught me how to hold myself. An enchanting orchestra played from both sides of the stairs. I felt as if I was on the Titanic on its Grand Staircase.

I was afraid I'd get sea-sick. I gripped Severus's arm tighter.

"Snape! Glad to see you could make it," Avery called as we reached the bottom of the stairs. The two people he had been talking to, along with a few nosy socialites, turned our way. It was Severus, this time, who would take hold of my arm.

"Avery," Severus addressed sharply. Avery's smirk turned into a smile, an uncomfortable and tight one, but a smile nonetheless.

"I don't believe any of you have met Snape's lovely date." The word came out slightly venomous. "This is Annabelle Emaciare. She's a Slytherin with the rest of us, a fifth year." With a smile as polite as I could make it, the two made identical curt nods. "Annabelle, these two are Alectro and Amycus Carrow."

"A pleasure," the girl, Alectro, said very tight lipped and snide. Her face, just like her brother's, was plump with large eyes and small lips. "I graduated just a few years ago from Beauxbatons, my brother from Durmstrang."

"Fantastic schooling in the Dark Arts, but from what I hear any school is more advanced in that territory than Hogwarts," her brother, Amycus, said. Severus, who had stayed emotionless to this point, made a quick mocking smirk.

"You're forgetting that **He** came from Hogwarts," he remarked smartly. Amycus was taken back.

"I meant since that Dumbledore loon has become Headmaster," he quickly rebuttled.

"Nicely put," Avery said nodding and smirking at the siblings but I saw him look at me out of the corner of his eye. Severus must have noticed too because he pulled the arm I was holding closer to his body in somewhat of a yank. "I believe Bellatrix and the Malfoy family are waiting around the Salazar sculpture." Severus and I took that as a signal to leave. As we walked gracefully away I took a small sigh and giggled.

"That wasn't so hard," I whispered to him, turning my face all the way up to his. He didn't return the look, instead frowning even more.

"It's only been a few minutes. Make sure to speak clearly for the Malfoys and Blacks."

"I remember," I responded after a hesitant breath. Then I saw Lucius and Narcissa standing in front of each other, not talking. Instead, the mothers at each of their sides were chatting in low voices. As if sensing my anxiety, the two women turned their heads towards Severus, then to me.

_"Remember to keep composure. Don't ever let them know you're afraid," Severus warned me, continuing to pace the floor. When he reached one wall, he would rapidly turn and rush to the next, his hair slapping his face. "They can all whiff out disloyalty to the cause."_

"What _**is**__ the cause, Sev?" I asked reading the notes written in his Potions Book I had given him the other year. He didn't answer immediately and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. I knew it would be bad._

"I suppose telling you before Halloween would be the best course to take," he muttered keeping his back to me. "They want to take out any impurities in the wizarding blood-pool: squibs, muggle-borns and their families, and eventually muggles."

"How?" I started but my voice was too soft. "How do they do that?" I turned to his back when he didn't answer. "Severus?" It took another long pause for him to signal a response. He looked silently over his shoulder, giving an ominous stare, a deadly look. The realization paralyzed me. "Sev, say anything but that."

"Nothing extreme so far," he assured me. "But punishment is fierce for those let into this circle but don't reciprocate this animosity. That's why you'll have to be careful."

"Hello, Snape, Annabelle," Lucius announced and turned to the two towering women. "Mother, Mrs. Black, these are friends of ours from school."

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Black. It's a pleasure to see you again," Severus said monotone but pleasant, just polite enough for the occasion. Mrs. Black nodded with a skeptic smile where as Mrs. Malfoy smiled brightly.

"Oh yes, you've come over quite a bit over the years. Severus, who is your date?" Severus, if not a tad bit awkwardly, placed his hand on my arm.

"This is Annabelle Emaciare. She's in the same house and year," he answered. I smiled as calmly as I could. The eyes of these women were incredibly intimidating. Narcissa stepped forward to her mother's gaze.

"Remember the girl friend I've talked about, Annie?" she said with bright eyes and her mother got a similar gleam.

"Oh how lovely to meet you," she said reaching out her hand for me to shake.

_"Make sure to shake their hands properly," Severus informed me. He turned pink as I reached across the bed and gently held it like a lady would._

"Like this?"

"… Yes…"

"A pleasure, ma'am," I said sweetly and then shook hands with Mrs. Malfoy, whose skin was much cooler.

"You have a lovely home," I told her and her thin smile widened.

"Isn't it glamorous? I went with much more Victorian theme than last year," she said motioning to the brilliant bright lights shining on the decorations. Everything was white or black, stunning and striking. As my eyes scanned the room, the orchestra ended the song they had been playing and held a pause for applause. The group in front of us instinctively began clapping. Severus and I caught on just in time to join them before the next song started.

"You kids should go enjoy the dancing. Celebrate our holiday," Mrs. Black suggested. We all knew it was somehow more than that, more like a command.

"You're right, Mrs. Black," Lucius complimented and knowing look passed between two parents. Like so many pureblood families. I imagined the parents were setting up a marriage agreement. Narcissa took his arm swooning at her beau's manners, but threw Severus a disguised look. Slowly he nodded his head once.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Black, you too Mrs. Malfoy," I said as confidently as possible. Both gave approving nods as out four-man group walked to the crowd of dancing couples. As Lucius and Narcissa stepped onto the dance floor, basking in the glow of attention, Severus and I could barely look at each other. We struggled to will ourselves into the crowd.

_"Snape is a bit…" Regulus paused trying to find the right words, "apprehensive about of his public image, as he should be in this party. So don't be offended if he's not so keen on the whole dancing thing." I blushed as he took out his wand._

"So the dancing is mandatory?"

"It's mandatory especially if one of the hosts suggests it. It's not so bad. So you'll have to initiate any physical contact for when you dance."

"…. Physical?" Regulus gave me a brotherly hair pat and laughed.

"Annabelle, I love you, but its ball dancing. You'll be close, there will be hand to hand contact, arms to waist, stuff like that," he told me tapping the record player with his wand. Immediately a song began playing.

"Wow," I mumbled rubbing my hands together slowly.

"Don't worry about it though," he told me calmly. "Snape's learned how to dance after the last few holiday balls. You won't be losing any toes."

"Right," I whispered turning red. "But I don't know how to."

"It's all about physical contact. Here," he insisted as he lifted me to my feet. "Let's start with hands going here."

I placed my hands where Regulus had told me to, thankful for his lesson. My hand held onto his and my other stayed securely on his shoulder. Though Severus had a small moment of surprise he took action.

"I see Narcissa helped you with dancing," he muttered coolly taking steps to lead me. I couldn't tell him it had been Regulus who was my teacher.

"I see she helped you as well," I giggled softly, noticing his careful steps to avoid my feet. He briefly turned a shade of pink and his rhythm faltered. We decided to dance the first dance in silence, mostly due to the complexity of the movement. There were small turns and spins, touching waists. We had to stay silent to enjoy it.

The second dance had the passing of partners. An older boy with a long, but attractive, face was my alternate partner. Whenever we were to hover our hands close, he would make sure to break the invisible barrier and touch.

"Of what family do you associate with?" he whispered as we passed each other at one point. I tried not to make eye contact as I regained composure.

"I'm a friend of the Black and Malfoy children," I informed him. As I was passed back to Severus for a moment he gave me a questioning look and I tried not to look too frightened. As I was passed back to my other partner he barely acknowledged my response and kept asking me questions.

"Have we met before? You look very familiar," he drawled as we walked away from each other and then back.

"A student of Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"A Slytherin?

"Of course."

"What year?"

"Fifth."

"And your name?"

_"You need to answer questions when asked them, especially by the older crowd. They hold exceptional power," Severus told me as we walked in the rain to the carriage. "But don't give them too much."_

"What do I do if they want too much?" I asked pulling my hood tighter. He stared straight at the ground with the most discrete smirk he could muster.

"You'll have to finally show the qualities of a Slytherin."

"I'd rather like to hear yours first," I said almost playfully but still with a touch of coolness.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. It means nothing for me to learn yours first," he remarked keeping composure. As we passed each other again he touched my waist. The tempo was about to change so I knew I'd be safe in Severus's arms after my next answer if I drug it out.

"It means good manners, and if nothing else we Slytherin should pride ourselves on manners, blood, and cunning," I said robotically remembering the main qualities of my house. His face twitched slightly but he smirked.

"You know I'm Slytherin?"

"I also know you graduated just two years ago from my school," I said with a happy smile. "Have a nice night Mulciber," I chanted twirling back to Severus. He had kept eyes on me the entire time.

"What did he want?" he asked sharply. The moment I was back in his arms, I slouched slightly in exhaustion. I gently ran my hand down his shoulder to his bicep.

"Just trying to figure out my alliances," I said softer than usual. I was pushed to my limit of fear and anxiety. Severus noticed and held up my arm when I almost stumbled.

"Are you alright?" he whispered and I looked up with rapidly blinking eyes. He groaned and quickly took this as our excuse to leave the dance and walk out onto the balcony. "Fresh air helps best," he told me and I gripped onto the railing. My hands were shaking but I was able to keep the rest of my body steady. The frosty breeze didn't bite at my skin, but rather it felt like water running over me. Maybe the storm hadn't passed.

It took me a while to catch my breath and I had to stay out there for at least five minutes. When my hands finally stopped shaking, I noticed Severus hiding from view of the partiers by leaning against a wall that faced the courtyard.

"How many of these balls have you attended?" I asked walking to a position in front of him.

"Too many," he moaned running a hand through his hair.

"Who did this for you?" I asked stepping closer to inspect it. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I guess Narcissa really likes see peoples' necks." Severus smirked in a playful manner.

"I've never seen yours before. You always hide it in some way," he said with a scoff. I smiled and reached out my hand and felt the new, shorter length.

"You did the same. It was like you used your hair like a little black cloak," I teased him. Unintentionally, I began rubbing the strands of black between my fingers softly. He glared at me, but it was only one of mock anger. He didn't respond for a while, so I continued to touch his hair. "I really like it, Sev."

"Whatever," he grumbled silently, his embarrassment getting the better of him.

"Thanks for inviting me," I told him gently as I withdrew my hand. Severus quickly swiped the piece of hair I'd been stroking away.

"You just had a panic attack, you don't have to lie and say you're enjoying yourself," he said giving me an annoyed look. I gave him a small smile before I turned away to the balcony.

"I've never had opportunities. I've never had opportunities before for anything. Some of the girls back at the house used to dream about stuff like this, balls and dresses and chandeliers, but I never did because I knew I'd never be able to. I knew I'd probably never be able to have a meal without lifting it or dumpster diving, or be able to avoid becoming like Miss Widow or Miss Sabina. I owe everything in my life right now to you guys. So being a little nervous is nothing. I'd do anything for you guys." I reached out and took his left hand a bit nervously. He was looking at me like I'd turned into some kind of siren.

"We're putting you in danger just bringing you here. Stop thanking me, alright?" he said in shock. He wasn't angry, even if it came out that way. I just knew it.

"You were scared for me back out there with Mulciber, weren't you?" I asked stepping a bit closer to him.

"No," he said with unnecessary speed. He looked over to his left to stare at nothing.

Without a word, I walked forward and hugged him.

Nearly every muscle in his body clenched, I didn't remember hugs being so stiff. I let my arms wrap up his back, my head facing the opposite direction of his. We didn't move from that stop, I was afraid he wouldn't hug back. It wouldn't have mattered though, this wasn't for me.

But then he proved me wrong. Pulling me closer with one of his arms around my waist, he moved his head to it was facing down at the top of my head and then started cautiously pulling at my curls of hair. He was taking enjoyment in the small act.

We stayed like that for a long time, saying nothing, me resting my ear to his chest and Severus touching my hair. After a while he rested his hand by running it down my neck to my shoulder. He was completely at ease.

"Do these parties always seem like dog shows?" I said quietly with a grin in my voice. I felt his chest rumble for a moment.

"All the parents parading their kids about, getting judged on looks, house, and blood, I'd say they're all exactly like bloody dog shows," he sighed with little conviction. Just as we were both smiling in our peace, footstep came running at our hiding spot. We barely had time to separate. A mess of black robes flung itself out through the balcony entrance and against the wall.

"Regulus," I squeaked trying to get my face back to a normal pale complexion. He was panting like a maniac and stared at me with crazy eyes.

"Shh!" he hissed putting a finger to his lips. We both looked at each other in silent mockery of our friend as a girl with bouncing cinnamon curls came walking out onto the balcony.

"Reg?" Dear goodness, a banshee's voice. As she turned and saw Regulus against the wall she giggled. "There you are, sweetie. Great idea, we can _celebrate_ the holidays out here," she practically purred as she started hiking up her dress.

"Priscilla," he said taking her hands as she tried to pull down something beneath her dress, "I came out here to have a chat with my mates." He nodded in our direction and she immediately straightened up. Gloves on and readjusting her dress, she stepped towards us.

"It's always a pleasure to meet new people. Priscilla Lance, you two would be?" she asked holding out her hand for us to shake. I was so stunned by her performance seconds ago I couldn't move, Severus wouldn't shake her hand either.

"Severus Snape." He pronounced the name smoothly.

"Annabelle Emaciare. Nice to meet you," I said sweetly. She looked at both of us with an uninterested frown.

"I've never heard of either of you. Reg, can't we go somewhere alone?"

"We—!"

"Well, aren't you all a sight?" I heard a woman cackled from the balcony opening. Everyone got dead quiet as she stepped forward into the moon light. Black hair flew in the wind in front of her, staining her pallid face. Severus took a step away from the wall so he could slightly shield me from view as he addressed the woman.

"Evening, Bellatrix."


	19. Meeting Our Lord

**Annabelle's Point of View**

Bellatrix stood domineeringly at the archway. Her hands strongly placed on her hips, she approached the four of us.

"Leave," she commanded Priscilla with a cold stare and a bored tone. Narcissa and Lucius appeared in the doorway behind Bellatrix. For a moment Priscilla looked like she might argue with her, but her eyes shot quickly to the ground.

"Of course," she breathed, clacking away with her in her shiny silver shoes.

"Really cousin, must I always intervene?" sh smirked coming to a stop in front of Regulus. He smiled a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks, Bella," he replied shortly. Her eyes suddenly fell upon Severus and me against the wall. Compared to the blink of disdain she gave Sev, her chilling and prodding eyes froze me solid.

"Who's your little playmate, Snape?" she asked curiously. Severus stood by me at a respectable distance. Regulus was the first to respond.

"This is our friend Annabelle, the girl we told you about," he chimed giving me a nod and I stepped forward.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Bellatrix," I said sweetly with as charming a smile I could muster. Her demeanor shifted a to a much lighter presence.

"So glad you came! I was afraid I'd have to wait till Christmas break for us to finally meet," she cheered striding towards me and lifted her hand for mine to shake. As we did, the vibrant tattoo on her left forearm became strikingly apparent. She must have seen my eyes drift, because she turned her arm while our hands were still connected to show it off. "Lovely, isn't it?"

"Brilliant," I chirped softly, a bout of warm dizziness shook me. I could feel Severus staring at my profile. Her eyes went up to mine and I felt a small prick at the back of my brain.

"_Do you remember Christmas from Second Year? The spell I used?" Severus asked flying his quills across his Astrology paper. I continues to pet Benvolio gingerly._

"_Yes," I mumbled recalling the vivid flashbacks he saw._

"_That spell isn't just for memories." He put down his quill. "Someone could read or warp another's mind." Afterwards he picked his quill back up and continued his essay._

"_You think someone at the party might use it one me?" I asked rubbing my nose against Benvoilio's._

"_I'd count on it," he groaned rubbing his temples vigorously. "We don't have enough time to teach you the spell to counter it." I stared deep in Benvolio's dark eyes and made a decision._

"_I guess I'll just have to play the part." When I put down Benvolio Severus was starring up at me. "Just don't hate me at the end of it all." He shook his head and sighed in his typical fashion, going back into our comfortable silence._

"It must be a great honor to be in the inner circle," I breathed astonished, still fighting the picking at the back of my brain. Bellatrix retrieved his hand and kissed her dark mark.

"About time Snape made the right choice in girls," she quipped before turning to her sister. "You two need to come with me." Narcissa grabbed Lucius's hand and grinned.

"We'll see you all later," she cheered stepping forward.

"Not him, Cissa," Bellatrix said glancing back at me. "The three of us are going to have some quality girl time with a very special guest." Regulus from the background stepped forward but Bellatrix rose her hand. "You boys will meet us in the Library at nine. He's requested your attendance," she grinned before walking towards me. I looked back at Severus desperately but he stood stiff with a frozen expression.

"Bellatrix," he started, but she grabbed my hand, sending me into a small panic.

"Don't worry, Snape. I'll take good care of your little date." As we started our way into the ballroom and up the stairs again, Narcissa went to her sister's side.

"Um, Bella, Annabelle's not really good with people touching her," she told her calmly. Her sister turned to my slightly shaken form.

"Oh, sorry dear," she sighed releasing my wrist. I shuffled back at little to stand next to Narcissa.

"Cissy," I whispered keeping my eyes forward. "Who are we meeting?" Narcissa gave me a nervous glance and shook her head.

"I'm not sure." We walked to the end of the hall and back up the next flight of stairs. The dark marble only made me feel more woozy as my heels tried to slip from under me on the slippery surface. I felt relieved when I felt the sturdiness of wood paneling in the library. The room was dark and brooding compared to the twinkling brightness of downstairs.

"He'll be here in a moment. Make yourselves comfortable," Bellatrix said sitting herself down into one of the Malfoy's lush chairs. I walked around the room, fingering the bindings of the the books on the shelves. It was calming, the feeling against my fingertips. Some of them had to be decades to centuries old, the paper was yellow and felt like canvas.

"_**Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before."**_

Poe's words came to me, blanketing me with a sense of calm. I was strong. I could do this. I'd been trained for weeks, how couldn't I be ready by now?

As far as I was concerned I was unbreakable, and as the sound of a door opening across the room prompted Bellatrix to leap from her chair and I could hear footsteps approaching I knew who I had to be.

A strikingly handsome dark-haired man walked forward from the darkness. His pale, slightly waxy, skin cut through the shadows of the bookshelves. The man slowly looked over the room and quickly found my eyes. I found myself stiffening, my mouth drying. Without breaking our gaze, I could see out of the corner of my eye Bellatrix biting the side of her lip excitedly as Narcissa straightening her posture.

This was him, wasn't it? The Dark Lord.

Rather than satisfy Bellatrix's obvious urning for his gaze, the man tilted his head to speak behind him, his eyes remaining on me.

"Is this the girl, Mulciber?" My mind finally felt free enough for me to break gaze and see Mulciber walk forward to the man's side.

"Yes, My Lord. Annabelle Emaciare of Hogwarts: a Fifth Year in Slytherin."

_He talks as if he's researched this all himself rather than me telling him._

"It is of the greatest pleasures to see you in good health, Master," Bellatrix cooed in a twisted dark manner. Her master turned his attention then to Bellatrix who was now melting with anticipation and gave her a nod of approval.

"Thank you, Bellatrix," his pauses haunting each word, "for finding her."

"It have me the utmost pleasure to service you, Master," she grinning at the praise. "She was with Snape and my cousin."

"Retrieve them, Mulciber," the Dark Lord commanded. Mulciber briskly walked by Bellatrix's mocking smile and left the room. Against the protests of my thumping chest, I cleared my mind.

_I guess its show time, Sev._

"Step forward, girl," He commanded and I took two steps forward before bowing my head. He in return approached me menacingly. "Your friend Miss Black-" he lifted a thin, pale hand to a stone faced Narcissa, "-assures me you are a remarkable witch of your age."

"Thank you, My Lord." How dreadful the taste of those words were. "I believe she simply flatters me."

"I don't flatter anyone, Miss Emaciare," he stated plainly, no emotion. "Wordless magic at your age and to my knowledge you've skipped a year. You would be rather useful." The pricking at the back of my skull was faint but detectable. "What is your blood status?"

"Um, half-blood, Sir," I said trying my best to sound ashamed of myself. I all honesty a feeling of disgrace began to creep into my skin. Bellatrix from the corner grunted in disgust from across the room.

"What a shame."

"Yes, your blood status may prove to be an issue," his voice hissed as he began walking around me. "Who are your parents?"

"Franklin Caulton and Emelia Emaciare, My Lord," I said smiling faintly at Narcissa as her stoney expression had wavered.

"You're taken on your mother's maiden name, then? Why?" He asked as He passed behind me, the icy aid of death creeping up my spine. I cleared my throat lightly.

"He was muggle." I said it spitefully. I found it easy to say it so. Was I really pretending at this point? Voldemort stopped in front of me, eye focused on me intently.

"And what do you think of muggles, Emaciare?" Bellatrix leaned in from her chair and Narcissa twitched her hands over her dress nervously. The pricking in the brain suddenly became more intense.

"In all truthfulness, My Lord, I feel nothing for them. I don't hate them, but it also can't be said that I _like_ them. They're just there," I said beginning to waver near the end. I groaned at the intense pricking in my mind.

"Liar," He hissed scornfully and I buckled over onto my knees. Never had my blood felt so thick or my body so heavy. I was stone. "I can sense it in you-"

"My Lord it is true, she feel nothing towards those bloody-"

"Quiet, Narcissa!" he shouted, silencing her and Bellatrix glanced protectively to her sister. "But that's not true is it Emaciare? I can feel it," he whispered bending to my eye-level, "your hatred. You're disgust for those muggles just like your father." At his words I found the strength to lift my head in look Him in the eye. They were glittering with malice and excitement.

What surprised me most was that I felt it: the rage. As scared as I was, every inch of me was filled with fire. At that moment I felt more hate than I ever had before in my life.

"Tell me, what do you think of them?" Voldemort asked me again, his eyes penetrating. He knew what I was feeling.

"They're disgusting," I hoarsely snarled, my nose wrinkling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Narcissa become taken aback. "I'd kill them all myself if I could." The dark thoughts in my mind began to fill me up completely, I saw myself hurting muggles, torturing them, killing them.

And I enjoyed it.

Voldemort's face twisted into a smirk and stood up.

"Very good then," he sighed and suddenly all the hate and anger I felt lifted off my heart. I wasn't dizzy, or heavy, or out of breath. In fact I felt so good I was able to think clearly enough for the first time since He came in the room.

_Did I really just say those things? _A second later I heard the door of the library open itself and footsteps stop in the doorway.

"Snape," Bellatrix laughed dancing up from her chair. "I thought you said she wasn't a believer." She bounced over to me and grabbed the sides of my face that were damp with sweat. "Smashing, I was worried it would harm our friendship. Take care dear," she said sweetly and left the room after bowing to her Lord. I lifted my head while gulping down a breath as it became slightly erratic. Severus, Lucius, and Regulus were standing in the doorway.

"My Lord," they all hushed in unison as Voldemort swept across the room.

"The girl's passed, Snape," He said looking lazily at me and then Severus. "Feel free to bring her to the next meeting."

"Yes, My Lord," he said strongly not giving me a second glance. The Dark Lord then touched the ring on his finger before Disapparating from the room. Narcissa flew to my side on the floor, her billowing blue gown creating a protective fabric plume around us. Severus and Regulus were the next to move forward, Lucius stood back still near the door.

"What happened?" Regulus demanded, noticably shaken. I looked from one to the other of the three of them. I couldn't speak, my mind was racing. "Annie?" I closed my eyes at the words and shook my head.

I was so ashamed.

"We're leaving," I heard Severus grunt plainly as Narcissa gingerly helped me to my feet.

"So pale..." Narcissa whispered closed to my ear, but I couldn't do anything. My heels touched the floor and moved but I was unaware that I was moving them.

_Why would I enjoy those things. I love muggles. They raised me. I knew I would have to pretend but I felt so much hatred for them. I wanted to kill them. All of them. Was it a spell? It had to be, but how could he?_

Outside the cool stormy air bit and nipped at me until I started to come to it. In the sky the moon was blurred behind the smokey haze of storm clouds. I was vaguely aware that Severus had wrapped his jacket around me and was trying to shuffle me into a carriage.

"We'll talk about this at our dormitory, Annie," Narcissa said gently from her carriage before she got it, but I could only stare vacantly.

_Was this me? Do I actually want to hurt muggles? God, I don't even know who I am anymore!_

Severus put me inside the carriage. I wouldn't look at him. I couldn't, but Severus wouldn't put up with me. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"What did he say?" he asked hand shaking with nerve. I didn't answer him. How could I tell him what happened? I began to feel the pricking the back of my head.

"Don't, Sev," I whispered as pleadingly as I could. But he wouldn't stop, his eyes probing and apologetic. And then I could tell he was about to see into my mind. "Stop!" I shouted and suddenly the roles were reversed.

I was in his mind.

_Severus and Regulus were watching Narcissa and I making our way up the stairs with Bellatrix. Severus was clenching his teeth and Regulus was trying the est he could to calm him down._

"_You said He wouldn't be here, Black," he grunted. Regulus closed his eyes for a second to calm down._

"_I didn't know. I thought—I didn't think he would." Regulus was as nervous as I was. He was rubbing his left forearm._

"_And thanks to that ignorance you might have very well killed her," Severus hissed begging to walk up the stairs as well. Lucius quickly grabbed his arm._

"_Give it ten minutes, its only a quarter-to-nine," Lucius said sternly._

"_Nothing can happen to her in just fifteen minutes," Regulus reassured him but Severus shoved him away._

"_I would take **seconds** to use Occlumency on her and she's dead," he said stiffly walking further back onto the porch. "She's too proud and brave for her own good. She won't agree with anything he says, but for Merlin's sake I hope she pretends to. She'd never believe it." he said strongly, facing away from the rest of the boys._

"_She looks beautiful tonight, doesn't she?" Regulus said quietly walking back to his friend. Severus held no expression but gave a ghost of a nod._

"_Beautiful."_

We snapped back to reality and I fell against the carriage door. Severus's face turned a shade of red I had never seen before: a mix between what I'm not sure was embarrassment and rage. If he hadn't been so mortified he wouldn't have been screaming at me for the invasion of privacy.

"Sev," I whispered slowly reverting to my normal self. He didn't respond, he just sat there glaring at me. "Did you mean it?" I whispered sitting up. He quickly clenched his teeth.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd been less vain, Annabelle. It doesn't suite you to think so highly of your own appearance," he growled. I gave a small laughed and smile.

"No, do you think I'm brave?" I asked. Severus furrowed his brow lightly before nodding, glare disappearing. My heart swelled with delight, even pride as I fought back tears. After a deep breath I sat up straight and scooted nearer to Severus.

"What?" he demanded choking. I made a small smile and put my hand over his.

"Thank you, Sev." He seemed confused, but for the first time in my life I understood what I wanted. I put my hands on his shoulders and brushed my nose against his. "Thank you," I whispered again and his eyes softened. I closed my eyes and felt his lips press against mine.

It wasn't wildly passionate or moderately steamy, but it was our first kiss: sweet and simple, lingering and powerful.

When we parted we stayed close to revel in the warmth of our kiss, lips still occasionally brushing up against one another's.

"I should have been the one to do that," Severus said almost disgruntled, but he was smiling and there was a tone of amusement in his voice. I couldn't help but laugh. I finally realized what I should have known the whole time:

I knew who I was when I was with him.


End file.
